Sekirei Game
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: It wasn't enough she was dumped in a city and then given a weird power. Now she's stuck in some sort of twisted game! It's not all bad though. She has a new family, a weird sort of alien harem, and she'll never have to return to England. But can Honoka survive the twisted tournament of an insane idiot who's obsessed with the "Age of the Gods"? Fem Harry with mostly female harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you want to 'wing' number 97?**_

The girl eyed the girl on the street she passed. She clicked Decline. The girl didn't catch her interest much...though she wished that thing would quit randomly popping up.

_**Do you want to 'wing' number 04?**_

She paused. Number four? That was the lowest number she'd come across yet! Looking around she found an imposing looking woman with gray hair and bloodthirsty eyes.

If that was number four, she had no interest in 'winging' her. At least not unless she had to.

By the time night fell, she was cold, starving and wet. An ill-timed pass under a building had ended with her suddenly being soaked from above. She couldn't believe her luck was so bad as to walk right below a water main break!

She didn't notice until it was too late when the usual pop up appeared asking _**Do you want to 'wing' 06?**_

She accidentally hit 'Confirm'...and the result was immediately five feet from her the gray haired male from a rather popular host club had a knee jerk reaction to her. The air around him grew hot. So hot that it was like the very oxygen was about to burst into flame for no reason.

Instead of sticking around, she ducked into the alley before the guy got a good look at her.

Unfortunately it looked like the gray haired guy was a persistent one.

"You have got to be kidding... a kid?"

She glared at him. She might not have hit puberty just yet, but that did _not_ make her a kid. Her irritation was so great she could feel her magic rising to the surface. Without warning the guy grabbed his chest like he was in great pain.

"_If you're having a heart attack, I'll just find a pay phone and call the hospital before leaving your ass,"_ she informed him...in perfect English. Even after a year of living in Japan, she still had some trouble with the language. But at least she could understand people now.

The gray haired man stared at her for a second before he muttered "And a foreigner to boot..."

"I _can_ understand you," she informed him, "Japanese is something I have a little trouble speaking."

The man sighed.

"_How old are you?"_ he asked in accented English.

"Almost 12."

"Miya is going to kill me..."

Tired of being out of the loop, she mentally commanded _Observe._

_**Homura (Kagari)**_

**Number: 06**

**Species: Sekirei**

**Power type: Fire manipulation**

**Status: Unwinged**

Great. At least she had a name for these things that kept causing those pop-ups.

"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I've had a crappy day. What do you want? And what the hell is a Sekirei?"

He stared at her.

"What do you know about Sekirei?"

"Outside of the fact I kept running into them and they cause these annoying pop ups asking if I want to 'wing' them? Nothing."

"Pop ups?"

"'Do you want to 'wing' insert number here.' I keep getting messages like that," she told him.

"Okay, I'm confused. What pop ups?"

"Like quest pop-ups. About a week after I got here, I got hit with some weird bolt. Next morning, my life turned into some demented video game from hell."

"Okay. Not the weirdest thing I've heard. Still up there," he admitted.

"Ever since then, I keep getting these damn pop ups asking me if I want to wing random numbers. It's driving me nuts!"

"Do you know what 'winging' means?" he asked carefully.

"Not a bloody clue," she told him.

He sighed.

"Look. I can take you to an inn where you can get warmed up, fed and get some answers."

"If you try anything, I'll stab your ass and scream," she informed him.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Miya opened the door to reveal a tired Homura and what appeared to be a prepubescent girl. Before she could get the wrong idea, the girl sneezed rather loudly.

"Kagari-san, what is this about?"

"I think she's my Ashikabi, and from what she told me she must have gotten on the wrong end of Tsukiumi's water attack on someone else," he said flatly.

The loud rumbling of the girl's stomach combined with her oncoming head cold was all Miya needed to know. She also squinted quite a bit, as if she couldn't see properly.

"My, my...it's unusual for you to drag in a street urchin Kagari-san. You aren't going to do anything...prohibited...are you?" she asked, eyes slitted like a fox.

"Miya, she's not even _twelve_. The last thing I want to be labeled is a pedophile, even if she is my Ashikabi," said Homura irritated.

"Good. I would hate to have to discipline you," said Miya far too cheerfully.

"Wow... did not know your landlady was in to Slave and Master games," said the girl.

Miya's mouth open and closed for a good two seconds before the sound of someone guffawing behind her could be heard. Uzume, in the dinner room, was laughing her ass off having heard the cheeky comment.

"Young lady, speaking about such activities like that is..._prohibited_," said Miya, hannya mask appearing behind her.

"Nice trick, but I've seen worse," said the girl grinning outright while 'Kagari' flinched openly.

Miya blinked...as did everyone else. So Miya turned up the 'scare' factor of her infamous mask. The girl outright _yawned_.

Not even a full manifestation of the Hannya did more than make the child bored. Then the rumbling of her stomach grew even louder.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" asked Miya finally, silently admitting defeat.

"What's today's date?" she asked in return. Miya felt herself turn slightly homicidal.

"It's Thursday," Homura supplied. Though it was clear he was just as angry about the flippant question as Miya was.

"So Monday then. For some reason my skills as a pick pocket aren't as good as my ability to run like hell through crowds," said the girl without a hint of shame.

Miya sighed.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed first. Uzume-san? Can you show..."

"Call me whatever you want so long as it's not a variant of the word 'freak'," supplied the girl.

Miya's mouth thinned even further.

"Honoka-chan, then. Can you lead Honoka-chan to the bathroom?" asked Miya.

"Sure Miya!" said Uzume.

The ponytailed woman lead the tired and cold girl upstairs where the bathroom was.

Miya looked at Homura.

"What happened?"

"She came by the host club and I started to react without any warning whatsoever. She has some weird power that makes her life like a game, according to her, and she had limited knowledge of Sekirei. All she knows is that there are several out there that could potentially react, but she accidentally chose me. I had no idea about the fact she was homeless or nameless until now," said Homura.

"A mysterious power?"

"She said she was hit with a bolt of something and woke up with the power. She has no idea what caused it or why it happened. My guess it was some experiment that went wrong at MBI that reacted oddly to her potential as an Ashikabi."

"Odd...but not impossible," admitted Miya.

"That's pretty much how I reacted. If it's any consolation Miya, I haven't tried to wing myself yet. I'd rather get more information before I attach myself to a girl who hasn't even hit puberty," said Homura, hoping to avoid Miya's wrath.

Miya eyed him. She knew how much Homura wanted to be winged, if only so he wouldn't have to worry about turning himself into cinders through his own power. But the fact he was reacting to a child... It was a good thing he was such a gentleman or Miya would be having words with him.

From the sounds upstairs, Miya guessed she had fifteen minutes before the girls were done in the baths. She got to work on dinner while Homura changed out of his work clothes.

By the time the newly named Honoka was done getting clean (and now looked quite like a prune) and dressed thanks to Uzume's help and large cosplay collection, the girl displayed more manners than Miya or Homura would have expected from a street kid.

She ate neatly, if fast, and didn't even put her elbows on the table and kept her mouth closed while chewing. The only awkwardness came from using chopsticks, which could easily be fixed with practice.

And to add to the oddity that was Homura's potential Ashikabi, the girl even did the dishes neatly and efficiently. Like she was used to doing them as quickly as possible.

When it came time for bed, the girl was at a loss however. Miya didn't know if it was because she was so used to the streets or something more sinister, but the girl was completely shocked that she was allowed to sleep inside in a proper bed. Well, futon anyway.

Once she realized, yes, she was allowed to sleep in a proper room with blanket and pillow, the girl was out like a light in minutes. Miya could see the lines of exhaustion fade away as the girl lightly snored.

Ashikabi or not, there was no way she was letting this child stay on the streets another night.

* * *

_'Something smells good,'_ thought Uzume. She had awoken to the delicious smell of what could only be Western style dishes, instead of the traditional Japanese ones Miya favored. Don't get her wrong, she loved Miya's cooking, but some days she would kill for a pizza or hamburger instead of lightly seared fish and rice.

So imagine the Sekirei's shock to learn it was the girl Homura dragged home the night before in the kitchen.

An entire assortment of Western style dishes like eggs, bacon and a few that she couldn't identify were on the table. Complete with chopsticks which looked sorely out of place.

Miya had been in the process of waking up when she realized that her new tenant had woken up before her and had already started cooking. She had watched the girl like a hawk for the first ten minutes before concluding it wasn't the first time she had cooked on a stove and decided to get her exercises out of the way before tasting the girl's food.

Needless to say she was quite surprised to find the girl was an excellent cook and that everything was done so well she couldn't find a single fault in it.

Miya gave the girl a strange smile.

"Honoka-chan, how would you like to help me in the kitchen from now on?" asked Miya. She seriously doubted the girl would have a steady job, if her comments about not eating regularly and the state of her clothes had been anything to go by.

Honoka blinked.

"What do you mean, help out?"

"I mean help prepare the dishes and with the eventual clean up in lieu of paying for rent. You'd also have to help around the house and attend school, at least online."

Honoka seemed to relax a bit.

"Sure, why not. Never had a hot bath before, and I hate sleeping in the rain..." she said, before she thought of something.

"Yes?"

"I have a friend who is a little weird, but could really use some help. She's older than me, but she had no idea how the real world works. At all..." said Honoka.

"Does this friend of yours have a name?"

"Akitsu. Found her on a park bench and everyone was practically ignoring her, despite the fact she only had this old lab coat on that had lots of blood on it and this weird symbol on her head. I was supposed to meet her last night until pyro over there brought me here and I fell asleep," admitted Honoka.

"Why don't we go find this...Akitsu...and bring her here. So long as she observes the rules of the inn and helps out, she can stay here too. You can even share a room if you like," said Miya. Mentally she made a note to see if this Akitsu was in fact a homeless teen like Honoka.

Honoka actually smiled in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be mostly a girl with a female harem...and one lone guy. I'm still debating on whether to add Matsu and Haihana to Honoka's flock.**

* * *

Akitsu, as it turned out, was a scrapped number that Honoka had stumbled upon and subsequently adopted. The woman was subservient to a fault, something Honoka disliked. She had taken it upon herself to keep the scrap out of mischief and away from those that would abuse her quiet nature. Akitsu had not left the abandoned house Honoka had commandeered since the girl had left to get (read: steal) some food the night before and the fortune of running into Homura by accident.

Whatever Miya felt about Honoka's living situation before Homura found her, she was pleased to see such fierce loyalty in the girl. There weren't many children like Honoka who would take in a complete stranger and protect them without demanding payment first.

Akitsu followed Honoka like a puppy. Any doubts Miya had about the two them sharing a room went away after watching them interact.

Homura had been less than enthusiastic about the 'stray' his possible Ashikabi had picked up. But the fierce glare Honoka had given him shut his complaints about the matter.

And then, to the complete bafflement of the entire inn, Homura's pants caught on fire. And he wasn't the one responsible!

"If I catch any of you teasing Aki-chan, I will set you all on fire with a smile on my face," warned Honoka, hugging said scrapped number with a fierce glare at them all. Uzume was the first to react to her declaration with a snort.

"Definitely your Ashikabi, bro," she told Homura.

"Will _someone_ explain what this Ashikabi and Sekirei thing is about?!" demanded Honoka, "You make it sound like one big conspiracy!"

Apparently, it was. Nineteen years ago the head of MBI found a spaceship with one almost adult and one hundred and seven embryos, some almost at the fetus stage. They spent the next few years tweaking these aliens until they eventually were released to find their destined one or were considered scrapped because they were flawed. When all of the Sekirei were released, the 'game' would officially begin, leaving only one Ashikabi and their 'flock' left standing for some mystery prize.

Miya's inn was considered neutral territory for Ashikabi and Sekirei, solely because no one in their right mind was willing to piss the landlady off.

However it was when Uzume cheerfully explain how a Sekirei was winging that Honoka acted her age. Her blush covered her entire face.

"You mean I have to kiss...him?!" she nearly shrieked.

"I like it less than you do. For crying out loud, I'm almost ten years older than you, and no matter how we explain it I still feel like a damn pedophile," complained Homura.

"Not to mention Miya wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he tried anything," said Uzume, more than amused.

"Which is why Honoka-chan will be sharing a room with Akitsu-san," said Miya firmly. Apparently she was giving the quiet ice maiden the task of protecting her friend's chastity from Homura.

"So why do I have to kiss him?!"

Homura winced as the girl's magic flared enough to cause his reaction to act up again.

Miya looked at her long-time (and only paying) resident sadly.

"Unwinged Sekirei have trouble fully controlling their powers. Homura is one of those who didn't quite take to the adjustment process, so his control is more half-hazard...and considering his power..."

"He's like a human phoenix," concluded Honoka with distaste.

"Pretty much," confirmed Homura. He looked about as happy about this as Honoka felt.

Honoka seemed to debate something, before she finally said "Until I turn old enough to even remotely_ consider_ that kind of relationship, you are going to be firmly stuck in the 'older brother' category. Deal?"

Homura seemed openly relieved.

"Deal."

Miya seemed to openly approve of this idea. So long as they acted like a pair of mismatched siblings, she would allow it.

Homura and Honoka went outside so that she could properly 'wing' the Fire Sekirei. Not more than five minutes later, a man appeared on the TV screen congratulating Honoka for entering the game, before she cheerfully leveled a hand at his coat through the screen. Homura was very pleased when a few seconds later, for no reason at all, Minaka's coat caught on fire and almost burned his hair off.

Whatever strange power his new Ashikabi had, it was blatantly clear she was as big a pyro as he was...especially if Minaka was involved.

* * *

Miya's attempts to get Honoka to attend a normal school was met with abysmal failure for multiple reasons.

One, Honoka had no last name, and despite the offer of being 'adopted' by Miya, there was the simple fact Honoka hadn't come to Japan legally. Two, Honoka was downright adamant about not telling anyone _who_ her former family was, or why she had impeccable manners, yet had worn such oversized rags when Homura first ran into her. Three, her brash personality made it impossible for her to handle being in a classroom without a fight breaking out. Four, and this was a bit of a shock for Homura and Miya, Honoka had a genius-level IQ that she hid for reasons they were not happy with. But the biggest reason was that Honoka's Japanese was choppy at best, and no matter they did it was pretty obvious she was a foreign child who had been all but dumped in the city a year ago. She just didn't fit in, and she wanted nothing to do with 'normal' society because she had a bad habit of hiding in plain sight.

This combined with the fact she was apparently able to handle going days without proper food or water lead them to believe she had either been neglected or outright abused before coming to Japan.

Which meant they had no other choice but to enlist the aid of Matsu and enroll Honoka into online courses to get her up to speed on her education.

However even that came with it's own set of challenges. The second Matsu learned of Honoka's odd 'Gamer' ability, she wanted in on it. Well that and apparently Matsu wanted to be winged, age be damned.

(Un?) fortunately, Honoka was not only not disturbed by such rampant perversion, but quickly developed a camaraderie with the glassed Sekirei involving dropping perverted bombs at the worst time.

It didn't take much convincing for Uzume to join in, and the two Sekirei found Honoka an excellent shield from Miya's infamous Hannya mask, since she seemed immune to it.

Fortunately Matsu was willing to wait until Honoka reached puberty before she asked the girl to wing her.

* * *

"Is that an owl outside?" said Homura, blinking to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Dammit...not again..." said Honoka. Without hesitation she blasted it with a fireball.

"Hono-chan, we do not attack random animals," chastised Miya.

"We do if they're freaking stalkers," she retorted. Spotting another avian making it's way to the inn, Honoka tensed.

"DIE FOUL BIRDS, DIE!" she shrieked. She made the owl trying to fly it's way to the inn burst into flames.

"What the hell?! Are we under attack?" yelped Uzume. She had seen the resulting fireball.

Honoka looked ready to blast any owls that came near her. At least, before Miya firmly bonked the girl on the head with her ladle.

"No attacking innocent birds."

"I don't think they're so innocent Miya," said Homura. He had never seen his Ashikabi this freaked out before. Not even Miya's hannya mask bothered her. A closer looked revealed something very off. "Hono-chan, leave one of the birds alive."

"Don't let those accursed things near me," she said.

"If they bother you that much, go hide with Matsu," said Homura. Honoka took his suggestion and the sound of the hidden door opening and closing was heard.

Homura observed the next batch of birds. Something wasn't right about this. He'd heard of carrier pigeons before, but _owls_? And what could make a nocturnal bird fly in broad daylight outside of their regular sleeping pattern? For that matter, how in Enma's fiery hell did they find his Ashikabi?

The more he watched the birds, the more things didn't add up. Thanks to Matsu's cameras, they could see a name on each letter. Every single one of them was in English.

Whoever was sending these obviously didn't know Honoka had her name changed deliberately. Or that she had no intention of returning to an English speaking country until she was old enough to be legally able to make her own decisions without having some adult trying to make them for her.

If there was one thing Honoka hated more than anything, it was adults treating her like she didn't know anything and babying her. The one time Seo made that mistake, she damn near killed him. Miya had been torn between the 'no violence' rule and the fact that she disliked Seo immensely.

She settled on telling the girl she would only allow it this one time, but next time she would be in trouble.

Something was definitely up...and Homura had the distinct feeling that maybe Honoka had reason to be wary of the owls. Every time she came anywhere near the outside, the things tried to swarm her.

It was getting so bad that Miya had to bring food up to Matsu's room, since the table was too close to the outside doors!

Finally, after a week of dealing with the large amounts of avian predators trying deliver letters and leaving a major mess that left Miya fuming, someone came trying to find out what the hell was going on.

There was a knock on the door. Homura, who was just as harried as Miya was with all the birds trying to get in, was the one who opened it.

"Yes?"

"Is this the residence currently being surrounded by post owls?" asked the woman blandly. Homura jerked a thumb to a nearby tree. Within minutes of stepping outside, twenty owls of varying breeds appeared.

Every one with a letter.

"I see. May I come in?"

"Are you going to do something about these birds?"

"Preferably, yes."

"Follow me. Miya-san! We have a guest!" he called out.

"Ara...it's not Seo-san again is it?"

"No."

The woman tensed the second she saw Miya. Almost like she could sense something about the unassuming landlady.

"May I help you?" asked Miya.

"That depends. Is there a magic-user in this residence?"

"...Magic?" said Homura.

"Unexplained occurrences, shapeshifting... anything out of the ordinary often occurring around a certain individual? Common signs are an inability to use electronics until they find a way to counteract the effects of magic on their tech," she offered.

Homura sighed.

"Honoka. She's been acting off since the birds started to show up, even going against Miya's no violence rule for the house," said Homura.

"May I speak to this...Honoka-san?"

"Hear that Honoka? You're going to have to leave the room if you want to get rid of the birds!" Homura called out. When he didn't hear the door opening, he said annoyed "And don't make me come up there to drag you out!"

Without warning a book hit his head. It had been thrown at him from the stairs.

"I heard you the _first_ time!" said an irate Honoka. She hadn't been sleeping well, and if it wasn't the hooting it was tap-tap-tapping of Matsu's keyboard.

The only time she could sleep normally, as strange as it was, was when Homura was there. Somehow his presence seemed to block out the sound enough for her to sleep. Not that she told him that.

It wasn't long before most of the residents at the inn were sitting at the table, with the door firmly shut to keep the birds out.

The first thing the woman did was produce what appeared to be ofuda talismans.

"If you place these around the door frame, the birds won't bother you if you open it," she informed them.

Uzume took them.

"Any specific pattern?"

"Just make sure it covers, top, bottom and both sides."

"Gotcha."

It was with some relief that Uzume opened the door and the birds scattered for no apparent reason.

"Owl-repelling wards. It won't stop those that have been enchanted, but from what I can see those were just standard postal owls. I'm sure you have many questions, so I'll get straight to the point to avoid wasting your time. Magic is real, and from what I can sense she (she looked directly at Honoka) has enough of it to attend quite a few schools."

"Huh... so it wasn't some MBI experiment that went wrong..." said Homura to himself.

The woman's expression thinned.

"I take it all of you are associated in some way with MBI?"

"We're Sekirei, or most of us are. We're stuck dealing with them whether we like it or not," said Homura equally flat.

"So Sekirei is the sub-species name? I'll have to inform the Department that deals with that sort of thing. We've tried contacting you and others like you since the ship was discovered, but that fool refused to let us in so we could at least make the transition smoother. He even tried to tag us more than once when he realized magic was real...we had to erase his memory and all records of our meetings when we understood the depth of his insanity," she said relieved.

"What?"

"You're not the first species that aren't Terran in origin, and you certainly won't be the last. There's an entire department in the Japanese government which specializes in getting aliens who've lost their planet or home settled in, provided they can at least blend enough to full the average human...and aren't here for an invasion."

"Wait...so that stuff about Tomobiki I've been hearing about are..."

"True...unfortunately..." said the woman depressed, "In any case, what names were on the letters outside? It doesn't have to be the full name."

"Potter something."

And with that, chaos reigned.


	3. Chapter 3

Homura was floored. Not only was his Ashikabi _famous_ in her original home country, but she was also a literal magical girl with a lot of power and a family fortune to boot. It was like something out of a manga.

Honoka had outright _refused_ to even consider returning to England.

For one thing, when she asked about the education there and found out they were so out of the date that they didn't even know what internet was, she had vetoed it outright. That was _before_ she learned of the inbreeding, the blatant bias towards old lines, and the horrible prejiduce against anyone that was not a full-blooded member of said old lines. Since she was a half-blood, despite having two magical parents and a sizable fortune to boot, she was a prime target for being stuck as a brood mare.

So no, going to England to claim her birthright before she turned seventeen (apparently they considered you an adult a year earlier than in the normal world) was absolutely not an option.

The Ministry representative (who's name turned out to be Hikari Niwa) had completely understood why Honoka wouldn't even look at England on the map. Outside of Europe, their magical community was considered a joke at best.

With all the blood prejudice and creature bias, not to mention how out of date the classes were and the limited amount of available research, most would mock anyone they found that had 'graduated' out of Europe. It didn't help at all that the Europeans had developed a rather annoying holier-than-thou attitude because they were so proud of their inbreeding problem.

So no, they weren't going to force someone with common sense to return to England. It wasn't like the girl couldn't access her family vault from Japan after all.

However arrangements had to be made so Honoka could catch up on her magical and mundane schooling.

The only thing Homura worried about was if Honoka developed feelings for another guy. After all, she _was_ his Ashikabi and it wasn't unusual for teenagers to be jealous of someone like Homura, who was naturally good looking.

Fortunately for Homura's concerns, Akitsu had been labeled as Honoka's "familiar", albeit an extremely unusual one. Akitsu's presence was off-putting for most humans. Enough so that most boys would rather date other girls rather than put up with a permanent chaperone. It didn't help that Miya had given Akitsu the task of preserving Honoka's chastity, originally from Homura. It was less of him trying to make a move on the prepubescent girl and more that she was worried Honoka would make a move on _him_ once she hit that stage of life.

Akitsu had immediately taken that duty very seriously. So much so that the mere sound of crackling ice tended to make boys very nervous and seek easier prey.

Well that and ten minutes into dealing with boys her own age, some of whom had already started to notice girls as more than a 'waste of space' and more like potential partners, and she very much inclined to blast them with fireballs if they tried to get into her pants.

Either way, Homura's concerns that she would abandon him despite being his Ashikabi were just that. Concerns.

Miya thought it was adorable and Matsu couldn't stop crowing about the 'soap opera' she now got to watch. Even if Honoka had a house in Japan, there was no way she was leaving it.

It was still considered illegal for her to live with Homura, Ashikabi or not. Frankly it was easier to live with Miya as her surrogate 'mother' (and she had readily agreed to act as Honoka's legal guardian to avoid any issues with England) than to live alone with only Homura and Akitsu (and possibly Matsu, considering the red head was very much attached to her Hono-tan) to keep her company.

Besides, the house was outside the designated area for the Sekirei 'Game', and there was no way in hell the idiot Minaka would allow two of his Sekirei, especially a scrapped number, to leave the city.

The only reason she could get away with having Akitsu act as her familiar in the magical academy in Japan was because the thing was set in a pocket dimension and therefor she wasn't technically _leaving_ the city. As far as the idiots at MBI were concerned, she never left the house.

It did not hurt that while they were aware of internet and did have online courses for those unlucky enough to be stuck in Europe, they didn't have digital records for MBI to hack.

Either way, Miya was very pleased Honoka was finally getting out of the house to socialize like a normal girl...and that the owls were finally gone and wouldn't be back.

Japan preferred more modern methods of contacting their magical population. If Honoka did anything wrong they would call her or set up an appointment to discuss how to solve it. They quit using post owls centuries ago. The closest thing they had were the postal tengu, and even those were mostly employed in the heavily concentrated magical villages...well outside the range of Shin Tokyo.

At least now Honoka had been given full permission to turn any postal owls into target practice. She had set up a mail box in the closest magical district inside the city, so the post owls would have to deliver their letters to that first instead of bothering her again.

And if any of them were enchanted in any way, the tengu would remove them, make a note of who enchanted it and who sent the letter, and issue them a warning. After that, if they were stupid enough to come to Japan they would have to deal with the full force of the Japanese ministry.

They took threats to their citizens and students very seriously, especially when it came to the arrogance of Europe.

Still...it wasn't all sunshine and roses.

* * *

"I really, really hate this power of mine sometimes..." said Honoka, letting her head thump on the table. She was exhausted, which was why Miya didn't get onto her about it. She was also in a catgirl outfit, albeit a rather tame one.

Uzume had given Honoka a love for all things cosplay, so much so it wasn't uncommon for Honoka to join her in seeing her Ashikabi to make the poor girl smile.

Honoka had secretly filed a request to see if there wasn't any magical means to heal Uzume's Ashikabi, but because the girl in question was mundane, it would take a few months for the request to go through all the legal red tape. Unless mitigating circumstances occurred, they would have to wait like everyone else who applied for that request.

"What happened this time?" asked Homura, producing an ice pack for her. She gratefully applied it to her forehead.

"Information overload," groaned Honoka, "Apparently this Gamer thing does have a draw back. There's a limit to how much information you can learn within a day, and once you hit that limit your brain can turn into mush. They had to give me the day off just to be sure my brain can properly process it all. They're still trying to find the right ratio of books and magical spells to see what's the best way to insure I catch up."

Honoka had only been attending the magical school for a month. And the second the teachers learned of her weird Gamer ability, they exploited it _ruthlessly_. It didn't help that she was a natural genius, one only held back out of fear of punishment.

Once she was away from her abusive family in Europe, the girl practically flourished. She had already gained a healthy weight for her age, despite being malnourished early in life. She would never be as tall as her Sekirei, but at least now she was starting to reach his chest height.

"I thought you already caught up?" asked Uzume.

"Normal school, yes. I was never behind on _that_. Apparently magic is a lot different and requires _practice_. I've had to level up any spell or trick they give me to five before I'm allowed to leave!" said Honoka, weeping anime tears.

"That doesn't sound so bad..." started Uzume.

"Do you have any idea how _boring_ it is to cast a simple light spell and the one to turn off the light a hundred times each?" asked Honoka. Uzume winced.

"I take it back, that sounds rough. How does a bath sound?" asked Uzume.

"Bath and we are so raiding the ice cream," said Honoka.

"Or...we could really have some fun and have a girl's night out!" suggested Uzume.

"Count me in! Should we bring Chiho-chan?"

"I don't know if she can even leave the hospital..." said Uzume.

"We'll just have to bring the party to her then!" said Honoka. That made Uzume cheer up again.

"Now now...you two aren't planning to do something inappropriate are you?" said Miya without warning.

Honoka had a fit of inspiration.

"You know Uzume-chan, I don't think Miya gets out much," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Uzume cottoned on pretty quick.

"You're right. I'm sure Takehito-san wouldn't begrudge his poor widow a night of fun with other girls," said Uzume, grinning.

"And Matsu can come too, since Miya's there! Besides, I don't think Aki-chan would know what is considered inappropriate behavior..." said Honoha hinting.

That was an understatement. Akitsu had the worst habit of changing clothes with others in the room. Honoka didn't care since she was a girl too, but it would be considered inappropriate if any more guys came to the house. Akitsu only got away with it for now because the only male in the place was Homura, and he was doomed to see it eventually because Akitsu was firmly attached to his Ashikabi.

Miya put a hand to her mouth, hiding her amusement. They weren't being very subtle.

There was a crash from upstairs.

"PLEASE MIYA!" begged Matsu, who had practically teleported from her room to Miya's side. She wanted to have fun with Uzume, Akitsu, and Honoka!

"Very well, I can see I'm outvoted," said Miya smiling.

The girls all cheered.

"I can call my friends from school! They've been dying to meet Uzume-chan and Matsu for weeks now!" said Honoka excitedly, before she vanished to find the first phone she could get her hands on.

"This is the most normal I've seen her," said Uzume, grinning.

Matsu was practically vibrating with excitement as well. Sure she'd have to hide her hair and face, but that was a small price to pay for being allowed out of the house!

"It's good she's able to open up," said Miya.

Uzume put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do realize that if we're going out you'll have to forgo the kimono for a night, right? Most people don't wear those except for formal occasions."

"Nothing inappropriate," warned Miya.

"I have some slightly outdated clothes that are almost like kimono but won't cause nearly as much staring. That includes you too Matsu. If we're going to visit Chiho then you get to dress up too!"

* * *

Chiho was resting after another round of treatment. She really didn't expect Uzume to show up with a bunch of other girls wearing animal ears, herself included!

Uzume was a wolf, Honoka-chan, the girl Uzume brought the last two times was a cat of some sort, two girls were wearing fox ears, a raven haired girl with glassed about Uzume's age was wearing bunny ears and the most refined one had a pair of tiger ears. Akitsu was wearing a pair of dog ears. Though if Chiho didn't know any better she would swear they were from that anime _Inuyasha_.

"Hi Chiho-chan!" said Honoka.

"Hono-chan! Uzume! What are you all doing here?" she asked smiling.

"We were having a girl's night out, and since we couldn't get permission to take you with us, we decided to bring the party to you!" said Honoka.

"Introduction time! Hi! I'm Shiho!" said the white-earred fox girl.

"And I'm Kuroi!" said the black earred fox girl.

"This is Miya and Matsu!" said Honoka.

Chiho looked at Miya. She did fit the general description of the fierce landlady of Izumo Inn.

"The scary Hannya Miya?" asked Chiho, openly amused. Miya leveled a _look_ at Uzume and Honoka.

"Just what sort of stories have you been spreading about me, Uzume-san, Honoka-chan?"

Uzume gulped, but Honoka grinned.

"You mean you didn't know? There's an entire forum about the terrifying Hannya of the North!"

Matsu made shushing noises, clearly nervous.

Miya turned her unamused gaze to the nervous Matsu.

"We will be having words about this later, Matsu-san," she said.

Chiho giggled openly. Miya was every bit as entertaining as Uzume and Honoka had described her.

"Just think, once the paperwork goes through you'll be able to join in on watching Miya go at the various idiots who break the no naughty time at the inn!" said Honoka, thumping her chest.

"We'll bring popcorn!" said Uzume, continuing. Chiho couldn't help it, she started laughing. It made her Sekirei smile.

"But first, we couldn't leave without bringing something with us, so here you go!" said Kuroi. She had some interesting fantasy manga, while Shiho had sci-fi books. Honoka brought a tablet for Chiho to play with (after Matsu had rigged it so that it could get a signal anywhere via the MBI satellites) while Uzume gently put a headband with a pair of feathers sticking up like their ears were on Chiho's head. Matsu brought her present out, which was a picture of everyone currently at the inn, herself included. Miya brought a bento that Uzume could bring back later.

They stuck around for a bit longer, at least until the nurses chased them out. But their objective had been completed...Chiho had successfully been included into their girl's night out and they had brightened her day, which made Uzume happy.

"So where to now?"

Honoka, who had been planning this since she realized Homura had missed the entire idea of them having a girl's night, grinned evilly.

"Well I do know a really cool host club not too far from here..." she said.

It took less than three seconds for Matsu and Uzume to grin evilly as well...even Miya, when she realized what Honoka was getting at, smiled mysteriously as if party to some private joke.

"Yeah...we shouldn't leave _him_ out of the fun!" agreed Uzume, clearly trying not to cackle.

Shiho and Kuroi, the kitsune Honoka had befriended at the magical school, looked between each other confused.

"Okay, we're missing something here."

"We're going to visit Honoka's boyfriend! Just keep in mind he's more of a big brother until she's sixteen," said Uzume.

"Ah. So he's her..." said Shiho, waggling her eyebrows suggestively while Kuroi looked pointedly at Matsu and Uzume.

"Yeah."

"Then lead on! Let's go surprise Honoka's boy toy!" said Kuroi, grinning mischievously as only a kitsune participating in an amusing prank could.

Needless to say Homura was not only in for a shock, but a rather rough night as he had to deal with his Ashikabi, his landlady, and his fellow tenants as well as a pair of perverted kitsune dropping in on his work unexpectedly. It was just a good thing the kitsune could make Honoka look older than she was, or it would have drawn some rather uncomfortable questions about why a 'teenager' was calling Homura her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzume and Matsu were laughing when they got back, and even Miya was smiling more than usual. It had been a nice evening out, something she hadn't realized she really needed.

"Oh man, did you see the look on his face when he realized who we were?" Uzume cracked up.

Matsu nodded in total agreement.

"And then his expression when he realized Hono-tan was let in the door with us? He probably wouldn't have known it was her if not for Aki-tan!" said Matsu, laughing.

Homura, the second the recognized Akitsu and then realized who the red and black haired girl beside her was, had looked very much like a husband or significant other who had been caught doing something they shouldn't with another woman. It did not help that he had been entertaining two other rather attractive ladies that were regulars at the time, or that Honoka had raised an eyebrow when she finally spotted him.

He had probably already guessed that Matsu had recorded the entire thing the second they entered the club, and that there was no way that he was living this one down.

He was just lucky Honoka didn't have any actual problem with him being a host, or he would have had to deal with a bigger mess than what Honoka caused by calling him her boyfriend.

Either way, the two Sekirei were fully enjoying the chaos they had left at the Host club as Homura now had to explain why a teenager called him her boyfriend, and why he hadn't brought her up before.

It did not help when Honoka cheerfully explained to his fellow hosts that she had no issues with sharing him, at least until she was old enough to actually _do_ something anything with him, which lead to her fudging her age only a little and getting Homura into even more hot water.

Thankfully Homura was able to notice the manga in Shiho's purse, because he had been able to explain _that_ by telling them the girl had a bro-con fetish and happened to live in the same boarding house as he was...and seemed to have adopted him as her best target for it. He was still in for a lot of ribbing though.

Shiho and Kuroi had already left to return home, but they considered it a night well spent because of the entertainment they had gotten.

It wasn't any surprise that when Homura got home a few hours later, the first words out of his mouth were "Was that really necessary?"

He had an aggrieved tone to his voice, and from the look of his eyes he hadn't escaped the Host Club unscathed. They had clearly taken to joking with Homura about his 'luck' with the opposite sex. And the fact that he had been 'lucky' enough to have found an underage bro-con. And because Honoka had been rather vocal about how hard it was to sleep without her 'pillows' at night (she had quickly groped Akitsu to show what she meant by that when Miya wasn't paying attention), she had given more than one host a good nosebleed.

Needless to say Homura had a rough night thanks to their antics.

"Necessary? No. Hilarious? Absolutely!" said Honoka with a straight face.

"And you! How were you able to walk around?" he pointed at Matsu.

"Fufufu... Hono-chan has a spell that obscures my identity and a little paint and dye and I was able to get out! Plus Miya was with us the entire time!"

Homura couldn't begrudge Matsu leaving the house. For as long as he had been in Izumo, she had been stuck in her room whenever people came over.

Still...

"Did you _have_ to come by my work?"

"Think of it this way. At least your coworkers just think you live with an underage bro-con that you humor and not with a girl you're stuck with for life that's ten years younger than you are," said Honoka sticking her tongue at him.

Homura thought that scenario through, and winced. Yeah, he'd rather take the ribbing from his coworkers than be forced to explain how this happened...and why he couldn't get out of it.

At least Honoka had provided a plausible explanation for why she was so familiar with him...and had set the grounds for why he treated her as more than a 'little sister' later.

Either way, he had a headache.

"Still...did you have to visit my work without warning me you were coming?" he asked, almost in a whine.

"Yes," came the immediate response of Honoka, Uzume and Matsu all at once.

Homura looked defeated. This was the price he paid for living in an inn filled with mostly females, with him being the lone male of the place.

Honoka snickered as her Sekirei's misfortune.

* * *

Honoka had been living in the Izumo inn for four months, when they finally got a new boarder. Usually some Ashikabi and his Sekirei trying to find a place to stay until they could make other arrangements.

They generally didn't last a month, if that. Primarily because half the time they eventually violated the 'no illicit activities' rule Miya strictly enforced. Either that or they did something to piss her off and unleash the hannya.

A few appearances of that usually sent the Ashikabi running for his life, terrified of the Hannya of the North. And inevitably another thread dedicated to Miya would be made.

Honoka was more or less a permanent resident since she had already proven immune to said mask, was bonded to Homura, and the closest thing she did to illicit activities was use Akitsu as a pillow and start splash fights with Uzume and Matsu in the baths. The fact she also contributed to the upkeep of the inn, either by paying for her and Akitsu's room or helping with the chores without much complaint didn't hurt either.

They still had no idea why she had been dumped in Japan outside the intrusion of owls, or why she refuse to return to England even before winging Homura, but the fact of the matter remained. If they ever found Honoka's "aunt and uncle", Homura wouldn't hesitate to fry them...and that was _before_ Miya and the others got involved. She was considered one of them now.

It was some random Ashikabi and his Sekirei. Honoka didn't bother to remember their names, and wouldn't even try to unless they lasted longer than a month.

They didn't even last two weeks.

That was how long it took before the guy became pent up from not being able to do anything with his Sekirei in his room, or for breaking some other random rule and running away fleeing from Miya.

Either way, it served as a reminder for Honoka that she wasn't the only one to have bonded with an alien species for the specific purpose of continuing the bloodlines.

And if she wanted to keep Homura, she would have to fight. Even if Sekirei were technically not supposed to fight the Ashikabi, that didn't mean all of them would follow this unofficial rule.

So she decided to do something she had been putting off on. She was going to pick a weapon.

* * *

Homura, waking up from a strange pressure in the air after a long night at the host club, found a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack.

Miya and his Ashikabi were fighting. Not with words, but actual weapons. About the only saving grace was the fact that Honoka was using what appeared to be a practice weapon and Miya still had her katana sheathed.

Either way, he woke up fairly quickly once he got over his shock.

"What is going on here?"

"Ara...you're awake early Homura-san. Honoka-chan asked me for help in learning how to use a naginata, since I have some experience with blades."

Homura took a deep breath before he asked his next important question.

"And _why_ exactly would you need to know how to use such an esoteric weapon?"

Honoka had prepared for his reaction, which was why she pointed at the tablet.

"What?"

"Read the requirements for attending magic school," she told him.

Homura picked up the tablet, and scrolled down the requirements. It was near the bottom of the PDF.

"_Students are required to master one type of weapon. Weapons may be alien or Terran in origin. More than one weapon is permitted provided the student can show reasonable skill in both areas and can use both in an allotted amount of time._"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Still...why a naginata?"

Honoka went to her bag to pull something out. It was a pair of poles about three feet in length and a blunted blade that connected to either end.

With a careful degree of skill, she connected the poles and firmly attached the blade.

"A collapsible naginata?" he said in surprise.

"With how traditional Miya is, and the fact that I'm not very strong with close range, it was a better idea to deal with mid to long range weapons instead. The other I picked was archery, since I have a fairly good eyesight with my contacts in and have reasonable accuracy. I only need a little practice to become a good markswoman."

Homura would admit, Honoka had the sharpest eyes when she had either her glasses (something Miya had all but dragged the girl to get) or her contacts in. The idea she could be a good archer wasn't that far fetched.

"I'm surprised Miya knows how to use one though," he said, eying the landlady.

"I don't, but my katana is longer than most and I can at least help her master the basics of how to defend herself with it," admitted Miya.

Homura seemed to calm down a bit finding out that weapons were a requirement for Honoka's school.

Once that had been explained, he went back to his room for some much needed sleep.

Honoka grinned, before she turned to face an amused Miya.

"Shall we get back to it?"

Miya's smile was more than a bit predatory.

Honoka hadn't been _entirely_ honest about why she asked Miya to help. Yes, it had partially been for school, but the primary reason was so she wouldn't be caught flat-footed by any unsavory Ashikabi when the game properly started.

Only sixty Sekirei had been let out so far, and another forty-eight were scheduled to undergo adjustment before being set loose. They still had time, and Miya would dread to think what would happen if Honoka were targeted because of her gender and age.

That had been the reasoning why Honoka approached her, and when confronted with that logic Miya agreed it was better she learn how to defend herself.

Honoka took the first stance, glad that the school had books on how you were supposed to position your body that she could use. Sure, they were burned once she got a hold of them, but at least now she knew instinctively how she was supposed to stand and hold the weapon. Now she had to train her body into knowing them without her brain having to supply the information.

Hence why she asked Miya for help. She might know how to do it, but Miya knew more about placement of the body than she did.

"Your left side is open!" she said clearly, tapping Honoka's left side.

Honoka tried to defend the left side, but she was too slow.

"Faster than last time, but you still need work. Again."

And that was how the morning went. Honoka would attack, and try to defend. Each time she was a little faster at it.

"What happened to you?" asked Uzume when she woke up with a hangover. Honoka had some minor bruising on her sides from where Miya whacked her with the sheathed blade. Because she could heal overnight, Miya had no reason to hold back.

"Weapons training," said Honoka. She didn't even wince from all the bruises she now had.

"Huh? Okay, clearly I had a bad batch cause I could have sworn you just said..."

"I did. I'm learning to use a naginata."

"...Why?"

"School requirement/protection." said Honoka.

"Huh?"

"It's a requirement for the magic academy for students to master at least one weapon. It's also in the event I come across an unscrupulous Ashikabi who thinks they can take advantage of my age and the fact I'm a girl," explained Honoka.

"...What about Akitsu?"

"She's a visible deterrent, but nothing compares to being able to make a threat with a weapon and back it up. And what if someone slips past her? I needed something with a bit of range just in case," Honoka replied, shaking her head.

"Point. Oh god my aching head..." said Uzume, wincing at the sunlight.

Honoka sighed.

_'Recover'_ the girl calmly intoned. She pointed a finger at Uzume and a light blue hit the woman. Uzume suddenly straightened up.

"Wow. Talk about a hangover remedy. What was that?"

"Recover is a basic healing spell that removes status effects. How bad is it?"

"A few more hits of that and I should be good, why?"

Honoka grinned.

"You're my new test subject. Maybe if I can level this thing up enough, I can use it on Chiho to help heal her too," said Honoka.

"What are we waiting for then?" said Uzume, positively perky at the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"HONOKA! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted a voice from inside the inn.

"MAKE ME!" cackled the voice of the youngest resident.

Outside, people walking past the normally quiet home looked at it in bafflement.

Suddenly a young girl wearing a rather interesting cosplay outfit raced past the front gate. Hot on her heels was another girl, clutching a towel rather tightly as she tried to catch the cackling girl.

The second girl was another Sekirei, one of Seo's twins, Hikari. She was pissed because Honoka had stolen her clean shirt... Seo had accidentally spilled some sake on his Sekirei, and Miya had let the woman take a bath while her clothes were washed. Suddenly Hikari was in the unenviable position of having Miya come down on her like a hammer.

"Hikari-san... you know we do not allow streaking inside Izumo Inn..." she said dangerously.

"That little brat stole my shirt!" she said, trying to defend her actions.

Miya looked at Honoka.

"I didn't steal it. I 'misplaced' it at the suggestion of Seo," said Honoka innocently.

"I will be having words with him later...but for now..." said Miya, looking at the trapped Hikari. Honoka took the chance to escape before Miya turned on her next. Even if she was immune to the horrifying sight, that didn't mean she liked being scolded.

Uzume was the first to run into her. She held up a score card with the number 8 on it.

"Only an eight?" said Honoka pouting.

"You didn't escape Miya," said Uzume, holding a pilfered bottle.

In order to improve her escaping skills, Uzume gave Honoka random assignments. Whether it was stealing Homura's cigarettes, Matsu's toys, Miya's blade...or the occasional shirt of a new Sekirei. Either way Honoka had a five-minute-limit timer with escaping her target.

So far she could keep up the chase for four, before Miya caught her.

Homura was well aware of the exercises and while he did approve of the idea, considering all her targets were Sekirei that wouldn't do more than yell at her, that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Seo, on the other hand, was quickly becoming Honoka's scape goat for what she was up to with Miya. The only reason he didn't complain too much was because his target for Honoka to take from the twins was usually their tops. He made it clear they weren't allowed to use more than a light shock on her, but she still had to evade them without exposing them to the street.

Considering he didn't come by that often, she rarely got to prank the twins.

Honoka still pouted though. The only reason Uzume gave her that high a score was because the outfit she was wearing generally wasn't made for free running. In fact it was made to restrict movement discreetly.

Homura nearly choked when he first saw it. The only reason he didn't veto it outright was because it was more modest than half Uzume's rather raunchy collection, and because the only other thing she had that would not only fit Honoka but serve the same purpose was too racy for even Miya to tolerate a girl not even fourteen running around in.

Either way, he wished she wouldn't use it as a training tool...no matter _how_ much it improved her speed and dexterity.

Honoka had been at Izumo for a full year. Eleven months longer than most tenants lasted. In that time, she had become a full member of the house hold. And to be honest, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

That being said, she had not been idle. With the odd gamer power and the fact she had such experienced fighters to teach her, Honoka had grown exponentially as a fighter. She could even keep up with Miya, a testament in itself.

Homura, in his self-appointed duty of protecting the unwinged Sekirei being let loose, had also grown as a fighter. Mainly because Miya had dragged him into training his Ashikabi on how to use her own fire spells as a consequence.

When asked why she was so good at them, it had been Honoka who surprised them all. Apparently winging Homura had an unexpected side effect.

It had given her a fire-affinity to the point she was able to use fire-based spells at a lower cost. Her original affinity had been wind, but that had only augmented her ability towards fire, not replaced it. As such she was a borderline pyromaniac, to Homura's embarrassment.

Which begged the question of what would happen if she winged another Sekirei. Considering she wasn't about to track down the unwinged ones solely for the purpose of finding that information out, they had no way of knowing. The closest she could get was Matsu, and she was still waiting to see if the nymphomaniac red head was interested in the idea.

The fact Honoka could pick and choose who she caused a reaction in made the decision much easier.

She slipped into Matsu's space.

"Well?"

"I give you an eight! You almost escaped Miya-tan!" said Matsu cheerfully.

"Grr...one day, one day I'll escape Miya!" said Honoka. Then an evil smile grew on her face... "Until then..."

"NO! Not that! Anything but that!" said Matsu.

Instead of doing something that made everyone tremble in fear, Honoka decided to tackle Matsu and tickle the living daylights out of her. It took a few moments for the red head to realize Honoka wasn't going to unleash...that...on her before she responded in kind.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" asked a voice from the door. The two red heads looked at each other before tackling Uzume.

That was the scene Homura came up to when he went to take his bath. He easily walked over the giggling trio without hesitation. He was just glad his Ashikabi had learned to open up from the suspicious street girl he had found all those months ago.

And in the middle of it was Akitsu, making sure nothing untoward happened to her 'Master'.

Homura never would have believed in a million years that he would end up working with a Scrapped Number to keep his Ashikabi safe. Akitsu was as immovable as her element when it came to Honoka. She was as unstoppable as a glacier in a fight.

The one time Homura saw Akitsu fight, he became very, very glad she was on his side. The amount of damage she did to the Sekirei before Homura managed to show up and knock the girl out by destroying her crest... He shuddered.

Yes...it was probably a good thing Honoka had adopted Akitsu into her 'flock' though she said it was at the moment currently _impossible_ to wing Akitsu because she had a ridiculously high setting to overcome whatever it was that had caused her to wing herself.

Akitsu had been disappointed...in her own way...but the fact Honoka _could_ turn the ice maiden into a proper Sekirei if given time and the right point distribution meant there was still hope.

Though from the way Honoka had put it, it was highly unlikely she would be able to until she was at _least_ fifteen and over twenty levels higher. Considering that according to her, she was a level sixteen, that meant she had quite a long way to go. Especially since as even Homura knew, the higher the level you were, the harder it was to 'level up' in games.

Akitsu was simply happy Honoka was determined to keep her 'Aki-chan' around, even if she couldn't wing her right away like the poor scrapped number would have liked.

"You three had better calm down before Miya comes after you," he said in parting.

Honoka stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

They were actually about to celebrate Honoka's entrance into the advanced classes and her graduation from the online colleges she preferred to attend instead of dealing with the one in the city when they got an unexpected...and unwelcome visitor.

The man had greasy hair, like he worked with fumes all day. He wore a long black outfit that looked like a bizarre combination of a bathrobe and a long trench coat. His eyes were sharp, and unpleasant. And there was this subtle air about him that said he wasn't above getting his hands dirty to get what he was after.

All in all, Honoka hated him on sight and couldn't explain why. The fact she could feel the temperature beside her where Akitsu was sitting next to her as she usually did meant the scrapped number also sensed something off about the man.

Miya clearly disliked him as well, if the thinning of her mouth was anything to go by. Matsu seemed torn between retreating to her room and staying.

Judging by the fact his features were geographically similar enough to Honoka, it was fairly obvious he was European, likely English.

As such Honoka was automatically on guard against him. All her memories of England were ones she would be more than happy to forget even existed.

"_So this is where the famous Potter ran off to."_

Honoka felt her hackles go up in an instant. Her eyes blazed in fury, and her magic rose in response to how pissed she was at that very moment.

If Akitsu's anger showed up as temperatures so cold that it could literally form diamond dust (and Honoka had only seen that happen once, thankfully), then Honoka was a wildfire that consumed everything in it's path.

"_Excuse me?!"_ she hissed, much like an angry cat or a teakettle about to boil over and scald anyone stupid enough to approach it without something to protect the hand from the heat.

"_So being in the land of savage muggles hasn't divested you of your ability to speak. Good."_

If Honoka wasn't angry before, she was beyond pissed now. So was Homura, who was one of the few in the house who could speak English, seeing as how Honoka preferred Japanese. The other was Matsu, and that was because she was a brain-type Sekirei.

The temperature began to rise almost as high as it would be in the summertime. The foreign man was literally starting to sweat when faced with the combined power of the fire Sekirei and his magical Ashikabi who had developed a fire affinity of her own. The only one not affected was Akitsu, and that was because her own affinity was counteracting it.

"_You seem to be under the mistake impression that we are _mundane_," _Homura said calmly, his tone emphasizing the less insulting term for those without magic, _"And that we are, as you put it, savages."_

Honoka had a feeling this was about to go wrong very fast, because she looked at Miya, who discreetly nodded.

Until this foreigner stated his reasons for intruding in their home, the ban on violence was going to be temporarily lifted. Something about him wasn't right. The only ones who seemed to take note of this were Uzume, Honoka and Akitsu.

Honoka's sharp hearing caught the muttered words _"I don't have time for this nonsense..."_ before all hell broke loose.

First it was the wand the idiot drew on them. It was a good thing Miya had left the party planning to the others, because it would be a good hour before the food arrived. Normally she would be the one cooking the meals with Honoka helping her, but Uzume insisted Miya take the night off and had ordered dishes from a restaurant that catered to those who were feeling particularly adventurous and the rare Indian visitor.

Then it was the sudden intrusion into her mind, forcing her body to shut down once most of the Sekirei (and Miya) had been knocked out.

Finally the greasy haired bastard managed to get her to leave the house, seemingly of her own free will, though there was no free will in the act period.

Under normal circumstances, the spell he put her under would put the victim in something similar to a drug-like haze. One where the suggestions would be considered subliminal at best and difficult to fight. They wouldn't even realize what was going on until after the fact, when their mind was cleared of the haze.

However there was something this Englishman didn't know, and something Honoka only dabbled with, never seeing a real need to utilize the full extent of the ability itself.

Gamer.

It had two unique powers that were manifested. **Gamer's body**, which healed almost any wounds simply through sleep or items such as food, drink or random healing item. And **Gamer's Mind**, which allowed the person to look at things analytically and see through most illusion spells like it was nothing.

For a spell like Imperious, which relied on subliminal orders and a haze-induced slumber, Gamer's Mind was a surprisingly effective counter to the Unforgiveable of Europe. However that only allowed Honoka to realize that she was under a trance-spell. That didn't mean she could break it.

Without a focus, and only a year of training, Honoka had limited ability to snap out of the trance and give this bastard the asskicking he clearly deserved.

Fortunately, she had other options.

Inside her mind, Honoka felt like she was in the best set up for playing intense games ever created. She was sitting on a seat so comfortable it was hard to consider getting up. In front of her were so many screens that captured everything from a 360 degree angle to the first person angle she had been viewing until this bastard trapped her inside her own mind. There was a small fridge with food, drink...and the chair was set so that any waste would be taken care of before it was even an issue. And there was enough tech and processing power to handle all the information and graphics.

In short, her brain had literally become the highest processing computer around, and her mind had become the player.

No wonder the ability called itself "Gamer". It was a very accurate description of the inside of their head!

While Honoka was being 'led' through the streets to a nearby train station, since the man unfortunately had enough sense to avoid the airports (which begged the question how he got this far into Japan to kidnap her), she kept an eye out for unwinged Sekirei.

Normally she wouldn't even _consider_ the idea of winging another. Not until Akitsu was healed so she could join the flock properly. But this was special circumstances, and the most determined force she knew of was an unwinged Sekirei reacting to their Ashikabi. They would move heaven and earth to make sure they met their destined one.

The only issue being that most of the Unwinged had already been claimed, and the next batch wasn't due for another two months. Homura kept a schedule and Takami humored him enough to give him a heads up.

Usually, there weren't any problems but some of the Ashikabi were real assholes and had a bad habit of forcibly winging the aliens. It made Honoka sick, personally.

Finally, when they were almost on the train itself that would lead outside the Shin Tokyo area (something forbidden to Ashikabi and Sekirei alike as long as the game was going) she spotted the one unwinged Sekirei that could save her...or kill her.

The only issue being it was one of the Disciplinary Squad, likely heading back after dealing with another idiot or on a stroll.

The Black Sekirei. Karasuba.

_Let's see...potential maiming and the knowledge Miya and Homura are going to be pissed she's part of my flock or returning to that hellish country and the chance this bastard might do something in between? Screw it, I would rather deal with the Black Sekirei than MBI bitching about me being forced to leave the country for one I hate!_

Honoka, without a hint of hesitation or thoughts about the ramifications, hit "Confirm" when the usual annoying pop up appeared asking if she wanted to wing number "04".

The effect, like Homura, was instant. Karasuba could see past whatever the hell this greasy haired bastard put up to keep MBI off his ass and saw Honoka. Her eyes opened fractionally in genuine surprise.

To be fair, Honoka had only passed her on the street twice. And that was _before_ she winged Homura.

Either way Karasuba's duty as a Disciplinary Squad member kicked in. Whoever the English bastard was, he wasn't prepared for MBI's dog. She left him in pain as she absconded with Honoka, and it wasn't until they were a good mile away on a rooftop that the spell finally broke.

She probably freaked out the Black Sekirei when she started crying in relief.

If there was one thing Honoka hated more than forcibly winging a Sekirei, it was England and the thought of returning there.


	6. Chapter 6

Karasuba, arguably one of the most dangerous Sekirei in the game, was at a loss. Her Ashikabi, a girl she had passed on the street before she ended up winging Homura of all people and living in Izumo, had started crying. Not from fear of her, which she was used to, but out of relief.

The day had started out so simple too. Wake up, eat, head to the train station to deal with some idiot Ashikabi who tried to run with his Sekirei, and head back. Only instead of leaving she started reacting to someone without warning.

To top off her odd day, it was clear the greasy haired foreigner was kidnapping a girl not even fourteen, yet no one noticed or raised any alarms. That alone was very odd.

Then her eyes met with the girl's and she knew that it was the red and black haired kid she was reacting to.

The rest was fairly simple. Go in, save the girl, and leave. She didn't kill him, primarily because she didn't want to freak out her possible Ashikabi, but she wasn't gentle either.

And now the girl was crying into her shirt with obvious relief.

Needless to say she was beyond confused and more than a little lost on how to handle this.

It took a few moments for the girl to calm down, but once she did Karasuba was on slightly familiar territory. At least she wasn't confused as hell anymore.

"Mind telling me what that was about with the foreigner?"

"Long story short, I'm originally from England and from the way that bastard acted they're not too pleased I left and never came back. They likely sent him to retrieve me, but they had no idea about the Game or my involvement. Either way I'm just glad he only stunned Miya and the others and didn't kill them outright," admitted the girl.

Karasuba was floored.

"Stunned?"

"Um... magic is real and apparently it can get through a Sekirei's defenses?" she offered sheepishly.

Karasuba finally noted something on the girl's back, roughly right above where her waist ended and her butt began. It looked like two obsidian colored poles and something silver underneath them. Almost hidden by the poles. However, Karasuba had been around blades long enough to recognize one when she saw it, even hidden.

"What kind of blade do you use?" asked Karasuba.

"A naginata for close range, and archery for long," said the girl without any hesitation whatsoever. Karasuba grinned widely.

"You were reacting to me earlier weren't you? That's how you were able to see through whatever that guy had up that kept people from noticing he was obviously dragging me somewhere."

"Pretty much."

To be honest, Karasuba didn't have the first clue outside of how to wing herself and the general mechanics of what to do after. She had never had to use her Norito, preferring straight out swordsmanship to her powers.

She had always assumed she would be assign an Ashikabi by MBI, and that was that.

The fact hers was apparently an underage girl who just _happened_ to live with 01 made it more complicated.

The girl seemed to sense Karasuba's unease about this.

"I've never had an issue with what the Disciplinary Squad did, or the number of _humans_ you've killed in the process."

Karasuba blinked. Both at the statement and at the emphasis on the word 'humans'.

"You...don't?"

"You were protecting your species from greedy bastards who probably deserved it. They didn't hesitate to experiment on an innocent child and they wouldn't care if you were almost human. And even after that, you've spent your life dealing with the idiot Ashikabi who think it's alright to use their Sekirei like tools. You're like Homura, only you're not as afraid to get dirty like he is. That's why I've never had an issue with it."

Karasuba was stunned. No one, _no one_ had ever phrased what she did like _that_. She had never considered herself a protector of the Sekirei like Homura, who had dedicated himself to insuring the others were winged to their true Ashikabi.

And yet when this girl phrased it like that...she could see where she was coming from.

"Besides... I prefer Sekirei to humans anyway. At least you're straightforward about the way you think. Humans are greedy, selfish and immoral. They're responsible for more of the most horrible acts of cruelty than any other species on the planet. Which is pretty much why I could care less if you happened to kill one or ten if it means protecting your species," she stated flatly.

Humans had been the ones to abused and neglect her for over a decade. So no, she wasn't exactly _sympathetic_ to her own kind when it was the non human species who genuinely cared about her.

Karasuba, stunned beyond belief, started laughing. It wasn't exactly a pleasant one, more like a startled one.

"You are a strange one."

"Think MBI would care if you gained an Ashikabi who could care less if you continued with your current duties?"

"I can't wait to see how you explain this to Miya," she admitted.

"It helps that I'm immune to the demon she's so fond of, and that I don't do anything to warrant the same punishment she gives Seo for being a pervert."

Karasuba's laughter then was more genuine.

"Well if you don't mind having a bloodsoaked Sekirei, then I wouldn't mind having someone as amusing as you as my Ashikabi."

Honoka felt a set of lips on her own.

"Number 04, yours forever and ever, Ashikabi-chan."

"Honoka. My name is Honoka Asama...primarily because Miya was the only one with a last name I could use," said Honoka.

Karasuba snickered. Still, being winged to a girl wasn't too bad.

"I want you to promise me something though... don't ever wing number 88."

"Musubi right? I heard from Miya you had some sort of rivalry with 08 that passed on to Musubi when Yume sacrificed herself to save her. I promise not to wing Musubi, number 88, or to interfere with your promise to her," said Honoka.

"I suppose we should get going then. No doubt that idiot Minaka will have found out I got myself an Ashikabi."

"Oh dear lord... I'd happily forgotten about his rampant stupidity outside of helping Homura make stick men for him to use as target practice..." said Honoka, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He really does that?"

"He goes through ten a week, more if work has been annoying. He calls it the best stress release given that we'd have a hell of a time frying the idiot himself," said Honoka.

Karasuba let out a careless cackle. Now _that_ was something genuinely amusing to remember later.

* * *

Matsu, who was the first to get up, immediately ran up to her room and began trying to find where the greasy man was taking Hono-chan.

It wasn't until they reached the train station that she found them, and even then it took her a good minute to realize who _else_ was there. It had the potential of being very, very bad.

Then something weird happened. Karasuba looked directly at the departing two, knocked greasy out of the way and beat him up enough that he wouldn't follow for good measure, and then disappeared...taking Honoka with her.

Matsu promptly woke up the others.

"What? Where's Honoka?" demanded Homura.

"We have a bigger problem. One you two are _really_ not going to like."

"What is it?"

"I think Karasuba reacted to Honoka. Odds are she'll be winged to her as well."

"WHAT?!" yelped Homura in horror.

Matsu brought out the tablet in time for Karasuba's wings to appear, and Homura fainted.

He was now stuck with the Black Sekirei. How could this day _possibly_ get any worse?

The answer? Honoka telling Karasuba about the fact he had a habit of burning effigy that looked like the head of MBI whenever he was having a bad day and her taking amusement to it.

Miya was decidedly _not pleased_ about the addition of Karasuba to Honoka's flock.

* * *

If Karasuba thought she would get a warm welcome, she wasn't surprised when all she got was disbelieving glares from Miya, horrified ones from Uzume and Homura...or an apathetic stare from the Scrap Honoka had adopted.

"Yo, Miya."

"Karasuba."

"Oh for the love of fighting a _decent_ opponent, pack it in, both of you! I get it, you don't exactly _like_ each other for some weird reason. That doesn't change the fact you're both insanely awesome swords-women who could probably kick the ass of anyone who pissed you off. Why can't you just get over it like any other fighter who doesn't have a decent sparring partner?" said Honoka, breaking the tension like glass.

The two blinked. Then one of them broke the ice. It was Karasuba...she was laughing.

"Definitely an interesting Ashikabi."

"Hono-chan...you do realize _who_ that is right?" asked Uzume slowly.

"04, the Black Sekirei, Karasuba."

"Doesn't the fact she's so bloodthirsty bother you?"

"...Why would it? Most of those deaths were people who wouldn't hesitate for a minute to kill and dissect you all, just to exploit the very thing that makes you unique. Her highest kill count was during a mission to retrieve a Sekirei that was taken, experimented on, and later had to receive an important donation from one of her rescuers just to survive. So if you're asking me if I feel one iota of pity for those men she killed during that, then the answer is no. I don't feel sorry for them."

Homura snorted.

"I should be surprised, but I'm not. Honoka was always vocal about how she felt about her fellow humans. The only one she actually likes is Chiho-san," said Homura. He had evidently resigned himself to being stuck with Karasuba as a member of his flock. Akitsu didn't care either way.

"How did she end up almost boarding a train to leave the city?" asked Karasuba.

"That greasy haired bastard you delivered a beat down to put me in a drug-like haze and I wasn't able to stop him. Whatever spell he used also gave him time to put second that made it hard for normal people to notice what was going on."

There was a second knock at the door. This time it was an incensed Homura who answered it.

"Ms. Hikari."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we just got a report of an English idiot in the area and there was a recent alert of activity in the house with spells that are banned inside Asia."

"You're a bit late," he informed her dryly.

"Oh dear. Is everyone alright?"

"Outside of most of us being knocked out, and Honoka being almost kidnapped, not really."

"I'll have to issue a report so we can make a formal complain to the British. They're going to have a good deal of explaining for why one of their countrymen just tried to kidnap one of ours," said Hikari grimly.

Karasuba spoke up, hoping they would elaborate on what was going on later.

"Bring them here and I can help you show our _displeasure_ for trying to kidnap her. MBI doesn't exactly like it when an Ashikabi tries to leave the city while the Game is still going on," she said, eyes slitted.

"Who is this?"

"Karasuba, one of the top members of the MBI Disciplinary Squad. She's the one they send to insure that this stupid Game is kept in house, one way or another. And the newest member of the Flock," said Honoka flatly.

"Karasuba...Karasuba...not the same Karasuba that left such a mess about ten years ago?"

Karasuba's smile didn't falter, but she tensed a little.

"We've been meaning to thank you for that. Several of the people you killed were known trouble makers that kept trying to kidnap our students during break for experiments. You just got to them before we did," admitted Ms. Niwa.

Stunned silence.

"Exactly what would you have done if you got to them first?" asked Karasuba, curious.

Ms. Niwa's expression didn't change...but there was a dark air about her.

"Let's just say we wouldn't have killed them and be done with it like you did," she said cryptically.

Uzume shivered. She never thought that the mage before her would be even more bloodthirsty than Karasuba.

Karasuba's smile only widened.

"That being said, I suppose we could use this mess as mitigating circumstances to push Uzume-san's request forward several months...if only so they can't use her 'friend' as a means to get to Honoka-san," she said.

Uzume perked up at that. Perhaps today wouldn't be a total loss after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Honoka's Sekirei harem will include: Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba, Homura, Akitsu, Haihane and Shiina. Minato will still have Tsukiumi, Musubi and Kusano. If you have any suggestions for Minato's flock, let me know._**

* * *

"Is it just me, or does it bother anyone else that Honoka managed to solve the debate of the Black Sekirei in Izumo by wording the entire thing under the same terms as a child custody agreement?" asked Uzume. A month after winging Karasuba, it was quickly apparent that having her and Miya in the same house for more than a few days was a Bad Idea. Even if Honoka was getting better with her bladed weapons.

"It's not just you," deadpanned Homura. He hadn't realized until he had to share with Karasuba of all people how much he took comfort in having his Ashikabi nearby. Even if she couldn't stay in the same room with him at night.

Having her split time with Karasuba, who was still in the Disciplinary Squad for some reason, and Homura, who was firmly against Minaka and refused to even think of going back to MBI, was simply the simplest option.

Even if, as Uzume pointed out, it was extremely reminiscent of a child custody agreement where the child spent time with _both_ parents. Which, if an outside observer were to look at it, was exactly what was going on.

Karasuba as the mother and Homura as the dad. The fact Honoka had red and black hair wasn't too big a problem...kids dyed their hair all the time. Or in Honoka's case, used color-changing charms.

She was already considering dying her hair a grayish tone just to freak Homura out. Karasuba still got a good laugh when, after pulling the same prank on Takami, the woman walked right into a wall from disbelief. Mostly because Honoka could pass as a younger, slightly less bloodthirsty version of the Black Sekirei.

Minaka, strangely enough, found the whole thing hilarious. Karasuba had found an Ashikabi almost as twisted as she was...one who was almost as equally skilled with her blade.

Winging the Black Sekirei had done two things. One, it increased the number and lethality of her flock. And two, it had unlocked yet another ability which Honoka was capitalizing on. Never again would she be caught flat footed by a hypnosis spell. Even if the one this...Severus Snape...had used on her was illegal and carried an automatic jail sentence in Europe.

Honoka had gotten, in exchange for acting as Karasuba's Ashikabi, a permanent increase in experience towards blade mastery. Training with Miya had given her a temporary effect of doubling the experience, but partnering with Karasuba gave her a permanent tripling of it.

The best part was that none of the major players from Europe would be able to enter Shin Tokyo again without either MBI or Matsu knowing within seconds of their arrival. Wireless cameras were _everywhere_ after all, and Matsu wasn't above hacking MBI's monitoring system.

If they came within two blocks of Izumo Inn or MBI where Karasuba lived, then they would be given a warning...followed by an immediate interrogation.

And this time, they wouldn't be able to bluster their way into seeing Honoka. Unless they had _official_ business with her, the best they could hope for was a meeting with Miya, her legal (and magical) guardian. Getting around her was like trying to take down a mountain with a toothpick.

Not a chance in hell.

And that was before MBI got involved.

Even after Karasuba was winged, she was still part of it's biggest deterrents to those trying to misuse their Sekirei or escaping and possibly bringing this mess outside the designated area. There was also the fact Honoka was about the same age as Takami's daughter Yukari.

As such, Takami treated her like a second daughter...albeit one less insane than Yukari apparently was. She feared the day the cosplay addict meet the True Otaku. Or worse, picked up her habit with her boots...

"So, any word from the mages about your Ashikabi?" asked Homura.

Uzume brightened up.

"There's a team of specialists coming in to see if they can't reverse her condition. They'll be moving her to another hospital within the borders of the city, so MBI can't hassle her. Once she's healed, Miya's already agreed to let her live here."

"Must be a load off your back," said Matsu.

"You have no idea," said Uzume. If Chiho could be taken out of the custody of the Higa corporation's hospital, or better yet, cured, then the bastard wouldn't have a damn thing to hold on her.

She would be free...before the plan even began properly.

Then Uzume had an evil grin on her face.

"So what's it like having Karasuba of all people _helping_ you with the unwinged Sekirei?"

Homura grimaced.

"It's unusual. Thankfully Honoka is able to reign her in, but the sheer amount of idiots sent to MBI hospitals because they didn't know who she was and were trying to take one by force..."

Honoka had convinced Minaka (how, no one knew) that the Disciplinary Squad should also help keep people from forcibly winging multiple Sekirei when they weren't reacting. Already the number of Sekirei attributed to Higa was unacceptably high, as was the number winged by a spoiled little brat who had winged one of the rare male Sekirei.

Normally Minaka wouldn't give a damn once they left the labs, but Takami had jumped on the idea.

It was actually rather easily to convince them they needed to make sure that the Sekirei bonded to their Ashikabi properly, and not because they were forced into it. All she had to do was hint that making sure they found their right mate would increase the number of participants, thus making the Game go on longer. Having a few rich idiots who simply stole that precious bond from them solely because they could made the game _boring_. Having multiple pairs would mean they could hold more matches later.

Once she put it that way, he was all for it.

Takami was still in awe of how easily Honoka tricked the idiot into it. Karasuba was just pleased she was allowed out more often since Honoka could, to a certain extent, keep her reigned in.

Besides, she got to fight more often. How could she say no to that?

"In any case it's gotten those stupid lightning twins to back off. At least I know Seo isn't going to wing the newcomers by force, but prematurely taking them out isn't much better. With Karasuba and Hono-chan taking an active interest in keeping the two bigger headaches out of the way while I deal with the lesser idiots, more of the others have been able to find their real Ashikabi. I don't know whether to be glad or horrified she gets along so well with _that_."

Most Sekirei were uncomfortable around the Black Sekirei. Primarily because she wasn't that picky about who she went after. She also rarely controlled her intent to pick a fight that would end badly for the other party.

Homura was still baffled how the hell Honoka could possibly get along with Karasuba, let alone be able to stand being around the bloodthirsty woman without flinching for days at a time. He could understand _why_ she had to wing another because of the kidnapping...he just wished it hadn't been her!

Uzume patted Homura on the back.

"Poor little pyro... Your Ashikabi went and winged herself a bloodthirsty crow and now you're stuck with her..." said Uzume.

"It would be more convincing if you used a different tone," said Homura.

"Yeah, but this is hilarious."

"I am quite honestly terrified what would happen if Honoka winged Matsu."

The idea of Honoka picking _anything _up from the shameless hacker was enough to give Homura nightmares. And that was before Honoka hit sixteen and was therefor considered _legal_ to do half the things Matsu wanted to do to her Ashikabi once she got one. The fire Sekirei whimpered at the thought.

Uzume did the only kind thing she could. She poured Homura a glass of sake.

"If it bothers you that much, call in sick."

"I think I just might... though if I do, then you had better call Kazehana. If I'm going to get drunk, then I want to black out," he told her. Uzume's smirk widened.

"Ara...you're not setting a good example for your Ashikabi doing that are you?" said Miya, having overheard the comment.

"She's with Karasuba. I'm not sure how I could possibly do anything with that. And frankly I need this just to deal with the fact I'm stuck with the Black Sekirei in my own flock once and for all," said Homura flatly.

Miya evidently agreed with him. Homura had taken the news Honoka had winged Karasuba badly. And the sad thing about the whole matter was that Honoka had earned Karasuba's respect _before_ she had winged her.

She had accepted the Black Sekirei's past without hesitation, and the fact that Karasuba was a cold blooded murderer. And the biggest reason Karasuba had allowed herself to be winged was because not only had Honoka accepted this fact, but she didn't condemn her for it. In fact, she openly admitted she still saw the woman as the same kind of protector Homura was... the only difference being that when she went after someone she made sure they didn't come back to bite her in the ass.

The biggest reason it bothered Homura so much was when Honoka explained her reasoning as to _why_ that was, the fire Sekirei could actually agree with her.

Yes, Karasuba was a bloodthirsty Sekirei who could kill them all and not lose any sleep for it. But she was one who cared so much about her own kind that when they were threatened she had done whatever was necessary to get the job done, even if the cost for the other side was extremely high. She was a weapon, but one that understood at a fundamental level that while she wouldn't be fully accepted by her own kind because of her brutality and blood lust, that she was still necessary so long as there was a treat to them as a whole.

Even Miya, who greatly disliked Karasuba for reasons she refused to explain to Honoka, had agreed with the girl's reasoning.

That didn't mean she was going to tolerate the woman's presence in her peaceful in. Just because she agreed with the reasoning did not mean she liked having Karasuba anywhere near her.

The fact Honoka had managed to get Miya to at least tolerate Karasuba's presence for a few hours without any complaints was a miracle in itself.

Matsu, who had been listening in, couldn't help but snicker. She wondered how Homura would react to the news that Honoka was being mistaken for a Sekirei herself, and had recently been added to the database as a joke by Minaka as 'Sekirei 109'.

Though that was primarily because 107 and 108 had seen her sparring with Karasuba and, unable to believe she was human, had immediately thought she was like them. The insane head of MBI had overheard that remark, and so number 109 was born. Matsu had nearly choked on her coffee when she realized who the new Sekirei was.

She sometimes wondered how the other Ashikabi would react to the fact that another Ashikabi could fight so well that they were labeled a Sekirei as a joke.

* * *

"Again."

Honoka's hands were a blur of motion. Thanks to the fact she had winged Karasuba, many things had started to make sense whenever she had her preferred weapon in hand.

She had gotten so good with it that she had been upgraded to an actual blade, and was working towards a rare two-bladed naginata.

Range was her friend, and close quarters was her weak point. But then, that was why she relied on Akitsu for help.

The Scrapped Number was her sword and her shield in the event someone got too close to her.

As she once told the emotionless ice queen, she would become strong enough to defeat their enemies at a distance...but in the event she failed, then she was trusting Akitsu to take them down. Karasuba was annoyed at such a blatant weak spot in her Ashikabi's attack, but admitted it was the best option for Honoka, who was too physically weak and small to fight up close and personal.

Besides, mages were always considered _ranged_ fighters, with the exception of those who specialized in swords.

Suddenly the blur stopped cold.

"Your rate has improved, little bird," said Karasuba approvingly.

Any time they were not guarding the recent batch or in Honoka's case, in classes, they were training. Karasuba refused to let her Ashikabi remain a novice of the blade once she was winged, and even Miya reluctantly admitted the fourth Sekirei was better at it, since she had been keeping her skills...ahem...sharp.

Honoka didn't complain, and the Black Sekirei was pleased to find out that her Ashikabi had plenty of steel in her spine.

Any weakness that would cause her to complain about an injury like a broken bone had been beaten out of her long ago. Honoka had been taught at the hands of her relatives that crying only brought more pain, and if she wanted to survive she would have to learn how to look past it...and catalog each injury for retribution at a later date.

She had already gotten her revenge at her 'relatives'. She had ruined them so utterly once she bought Grunnings from right out under the fat walrus' nose...and then she proceeded to let the police know about the 'drugs' under the stairs.

The second they found her old room, the family was arrested, thrown into jail because of a quick trial, and the small pig sent to a juvenile detention until he either straightened out or ended up in prison shortly after turning eighteen.

Either way, she never had to think about them again.

"Time for a break, little bird...then you'll spar against Haihane for an hour," said Karasuba.

"Hai, Crow-nee-san!" said Honoka brightly.

Because she was still too young to do anything 'adult', Honoka referred to her bloodthirsty Sekirei as Crow-nee-sama. A name which, amusingly enough, stuck with the other bloodthirsty Sekirei.


	8. Chapter 8

Uzume had no idea what she would be unleashing when she brought Kazehana over after a long night of drinking. The two of them were so drunk they didn't notice they accidentally stumbled into Honoka and Akitsu's room, instead of Uzume's. Kazehana soon found herself in a rather...odd position come morning.

There was a red and black haired teenager with a firm latch on her chest...and the teen in question was female with an already budding chest of her own.

"This isn't my room," said Uzume, blearily looking around. For one thing, she didn't have posters of _weapons_ and a few magical girl animes on her wall. For another she had given those costumes to... Oh.

"Morning Uzume! Honk, honk," said Honoka, giving Kazehana's chest a squeeze.

"You're quite the forward one, aren't you girlie?" said the drunken Wind Sekirei amused.

"Considering she's bi and spends far too much time with Matsu and me, I should think so. I almost feel sorry for Homura," said Uzume. "What time is it?"

"It's not even seven. You can either head back to your room to sleep off the booze, or become my test dummies for some new recipes."

Kazehana blearily looked at Uzume.

"How good a cook is she?"

"Miya lets her cook breakfast and help with dinner. Besides, I'm choosing test dummy."

"Question. Does test dummy include a lessened hangover?" asked Kazehana.

"No hangover and free food," confirmed Honoka.

"And possible gropings," joked Uzume.

"You had me at no hangover," said Kazehana.

* * *

As Kazehana watched the girl cook, she noted some weird ofuda on the edges of the door leading outside.

"What are those for?"

"We had an owl problem, and this keeps them from coming back," said Uzume.

"So who was the ice girl?"

"Akitsu. She's Hono-chan's partner, protecting her chastity from the amorous intent of men everywhere," said Uzume with mock seriousness.

"Only the men?"

"Do you really think Miya cares about women when Hono-chan spends so much time with _Matsu_?" said Uzume with a laugh. If Miya actually cared about keeping Honoka from girls, she wouldn't let the girl use Akitsu as pillows.

Kazehana's nose twitched. The smells coming from the kitchen were _heavenly._

But that wasn't what was bothering her. No, this had more to do with a certain tingling sensation she was getting in her chest. She knew the signs of a reaction, but she had never expected it to be from a girl. She licked her lips, and Uzume noticed. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually _reacting_?" she asked curious.

"I think so."

"I should probably warn you that she already has two. Three, if you include Akitsu."

"Who has she winged?"

"Homura...and Karasuba."

Kazehana's eyes widened.

"She _winged_ the Black Sekirei?"

"It was an emergency and it was either wing Karasuba or end up on MBI's shit list because some jerk was kidnapping her and taking her outside the battle area. You know how much that ass Minaka hates it when Ashikabi leave the quarantine area without permission. If it helps, you don't have to return to MBI. Honoka travels between Karasuba's place and here all the time," said Uzume.

"How does that work?"

Uzume snickered.

"She actually worded it in the form of a child custody agreement, or something similar. Should have seen Homura's face when he realized what he was looking at. Basically she spends a three days with Homura, three days with Karasuba, and the last is a free day."

Kazehana couldn't help the snicker.

"I bet Homura-chan hated that."

"It was either that or he has to live with Crow-nee-san at MBI, since Miya couldn't stand having her in the same house for more than a day or two, max. Breakfast is ready!" said Honoka. Once she set the food down, Honoka handed Uzume something to kill her hangover.

She grimaced, but down the potion anyway. Kazehana drank her vial, but she nearly spat it out. It was beyond foul. Fortunately the food made up for the foul taste of the potion.

"So what was this I heard about reacting?"

"You didn't do that game thing on Kazehana earlier did you?" asked Uzume.

"I have enough problems maintaining the peace between Miya and Karasuba. Why would I bring more by winging a third like that? Besides, I never got the prompt like the other two."

"So that means..." Uzume slowly said, before eying Kazehana in shock. She had no idea it was a natural reaction and not one instigated by Honoka.

She wondered if that meant Homura and Karasuba had a proper Ashikabi, or if they would stick with Honoka if they found them.

"So if what's her special power?" asked Honoka, eying Kazehana.

"She's a wind specialist and she used to work in the Disciplinary Squad," said Uzume.

"Wind? Well that might explain why she's reacting to me. I have an unnaturally high wind affinity."

"Thought it was replaced with fire because of Homura?"

"Fire is augmented with wind. All it did was give me an extra affinity, since my original minor was water."

"This is good... it almost makes up for that weird concoction you gave to kill the hangover," said Kazehana.

"Hangover potion. And I didn't make it, I bought it. I've been experimenting with different potions styles, and the one I gave you was from an English potion book," said Honoka.

"Stick to the Eastern ones please," said Uzume grimacing. She _hated_ the Western potions, because the idiots never bothered to improve on the taste so long as it worked.

"Miya said if you came in drunk again I wasn't to give you the ones made in Japan."

"Miya's _mean_," whined Uzume.

"So if I get winged by you, do I have to go back to living in MBI?"

"No. You could share the same room Akitsu and I do while I stay here, and I could split the time with Homura with you," said Honoka sensibly. She saw no reason Kazehana couldn't share their room.

"Hmm..."

"You do realize that I get money from MBI because I help protect the unwinged Sekirei from idiots trying to turn them into slaves. And since I don't really spend much of that outside of paying rent and fueling my cosplay addiction, I can afford your sake habit," said Honoka.

"Sold!"

Once breakfast was over, Kazehana was winged by Honoka. It felt different from when she winged Homura and Karasuba. She could actually _feel_ her magic connecting to Kazehana's powers.

Then her Gamer ability acted up.

Winging Kazehana had upgraded her natural high affinity towards wind magic until the cost was almost zero. She wondered what it would do to her control...she had a bad habit of overpowering her wind spells.

* * *

"Ara...so Hono-chan is Kazehana's Ashikabi?" said Miya when she found out.

"I've always been good with wind spells Miya."

Miya's smile didn't diminish. Good was an understatement. Honoka had a habit of using her wind magic to air out the laundry like a giant hair dryer during the warmer months, making it go much faster. With Kazehana with her...she was likely to be on pair with a wind elemental.

"So will Kazehana join you in MBI, or..."

"She can borrow my room in between my time with Karasuba. That way she doesn't have to share with her," said Honoka sensibly.

It wasn't like Honoka couldn't already pay for an extra boarder in her room.

Miya fixed her motherly gaze on Honoka. Ever since she had basically become the girl's legal guardian, she was considered Honoka's mother in all but blood.

"No illicit activities until you're sixteen. You do remember that, right Hono-chan?" said Miya.

"I know Miya. I still have two more years before I'm allowed to have any adult fun with my flock," said Honoka rolling her eyes.

Because the legal age for someone to marry without their guardian's permission was sixteen, that was the age Miya had set for Honoka to even consider those kind of activities. Though it had been sorely pressed when Honoka had befriended a pair of kitsune who were rather...friendly...with their new best friend. Because Honoka was originally British, yet treated them like they were human, they considered her fascinating.

The fact Honoka got along better with those who weren't human than she did humans made her popular among youkai.

It was also the main reason Honoka could handle Karasuba so well. She could care less about the bloodthirsty Sekirei killing...so long as it was done for a good reason and not just because she was bored.

At least it had cut down the amount of hush money MBI had to pay for the families of those Karasuba had killed. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than before, which was all Takami really cared about.

"On the plus side, Takami is introducing me to her daughter tomorrow! I think she wants to foster a better opinion of humans, because she started choking when she found out I was more upset about the deaths of other Sekirei than I was about her killing humans," said Honoka.

"To be fair, most people would be appalled you focus more on the 'killing your own species' thing than the 'killing fellow humans'," said Uzume dryly.

"At which point I will more than happily point out humans have done nothing but made my life a living hell, and that it was the misplaced aliens who first treated me with what should be basic human kindness, treat me like more than a child who doesn't know anything, and will actually listen to what I have to say. Besides, if anyone really gets upset by it, I'll pull a Miya," said Honoka with far too wide a grin and complete honesty.

"What's a 'Miya'?" asked Uzume, almost dreading the answer.

"You know, that thing where she plays the 'innocent' card while scaring the living crap out of anyone breaking the rules?" said Honoka, cocking her head. Uzume's soul filled with dread. Please, for all that was holy...

"Perhaps a demonstration is necessary, Hono-chan?" said Kazehana with a hiccup.

"You sure?"

"It's not like you could scare us any more than Karasuba does simply by being nearby," said Kazehana.

Honoka took the implied challenge, because her grin was far too full of teeth.

One minute things were calm, the next (Homura was about to enter the room) all hell broke loose.

Because Honoka casually unleashed her version of Miya's mask technique on them all, with an eyesmile and far too happy a grin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelped a familiar voice. Honoka dropped the technique to stare at her first Sekirei.

"You can swear?" she said in disbelief.

"You can perform that blasted Hannya technique?" he countered. Homura was clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack just from the mere idea of his Ashikabi being able to unleash Miya's favorite disciplinary method.

"Um...it was one of the first things I started practicing with my Gamer ability since we learned I'm immune to it?"

"Dear kami, _why_?" asked Homura.

Honoka gave him a deadpan look.

"How exactly do you think I convinced my fanboys at school to keep a certain distance away from me? Scaring the shit out of them is the easiest way to get them to leave me alone."

"You know what this means don't you Hono-chan?" said Uzume, once she got over her dread.

"What?"

"If you're going to be imitating Miya to the point you can do _that_, then clearly we need to update your wardrobe...if only so you can scare Seo about there being _two_ Miya now.," said Uzume with a straight face.

Miya seemed far too enthusiastic about the prospect, because she immediately helped Uzume drag an overly amused Honoka to the same place where she bought her kimonos.

Honoka had more than enough to pay for the elaborate outfits, and Miya was all too happy to show her how to put one on. She walked out with a kimono to suit all of her flock, including Akitsu and Matsu.

* * *

Takami took one look at Honoka's new outfit, raised an eyebrow and said with an amused tone "Miya took you outfit shopping?"

"Miya, Uzume, Kazehana..." said Honoka with a straight face.

"Speaking of Kazehana, is she going to be joining us...or?"

"She'll take my room and I'll share her with Homura," said Honoka.

Takami seemed relieved at that, for some reason.

"Would you like a recording of me scaring the shit of Seo later?" asked Honoka.

"How are you going to... Wait..." Takami took a long, close look at Honoka, who now resembled a red-haired Miya...in a fiery kimono as opposed to the sedate ones 01 wore all the time. And there was only _one_ way to guarantee Seo would be freaked out enough to do what Honoka was suggesting.

"There's a reason I'm immune to the dreaded demon of the North," said Honoka cheerfully.

Takami seemed to think on that, before she came to a decision.

"Care to come with me to the next board meeting tomorrow? There are a few...forbidden...things I would like to remind them of."

"Do I get to slap Minaka?" asked Honoka hopefully. If there was one thing that made her happy, it was violence in the name of disciplining an idiot who needed frequent reminders.

"Have you been working on your slap technique?" asked Takami, almost as if one were commenting on the weather.

"I can now make the force of it rebound and hit them even when they think they're safe," said Honoka proudly.

"I look forward to seeing your progress, young grasshopper," said Takami.

It should be said that Homura became much, much happier about Honoka staying with Karasuba after he learned she had started to mimic Takami to the point she slapped the idiot responsible for the Sekirei plan on reflex at this point. And since she usually had a weapon on hand...her hits hurt harder than the clipboard.

"So when do I get to meet Yukari-chan?"

"After the board meeting. Then I take you three out to lunch and set you loose with an MBI credit card, while I get some paperwork done."

Honoka grinned.

"So is it true Yukari is an extreme Otaku?"

Takami seemed to become depressed for some reason.

"It's so bad that she literally tries to find a way to deal with real life situations by looking up the same scenario in her manga."

"Ah. Should I bring Akitsu or..."

"Bring Uzume and Akitsu. Odds are she'll focus on Akitsu's bust..." said Takami.

"Yay! Aki-chan gets to wear her new outfit! Though how she found that thing in such a formal shop I'll never understand."

Takami paused, then turned to look at Honoka's shadow. It was so easy to forget Akitsu was even there, that she usually took the snow woman's presence as a given.

Takami's eyes bugged out.

"Where on earth did you find _that_?!"

It was a kimono...or loosely based on one. It had chains that held the outfit closed, and looked like something out of an S and M store.

"Like I said, she found it in the same kimono shop Miya took me into so I could match my flock. Should have seen Miya's reaction when she realized it actually fit Akitsu...and since she rarely asks for anything I felt it was harmless enough to humor her."


	9. Chapter 9

Yukari was practically _bouncing_ as she waited for the board meeting to end. Her mother had talked quite a bit about an unusual girl that happened to work for MBI, who was about Yukari's age.

Something about her view on normal people being so low that she needed a reason to like them.

Yukari cocked her head when she heard the sounds of absolute terror from inside the room. Beside her, an overly amused Karasuba smirked.

"What's happening inside?"

"If her outfit and overly cheerful amusement was anything to go by, I'm guessing she's pulling a Miya," said Karasuba.

Yukari tilted her head.

"A 'Miya'?"

"She's putting the idiots on the board in their place for annoying Takami too much, while at the same time disciplining Minaka for being an idiot."

"How would she discipline...?"

"OW!"

"She slaps him, hard. I have it on good authority she's been taking tips from your mother on how to make it as painful as possible for those who deserve it," said Karasuba. Yukari winced.

"That was so much fun! I think I made one of them piss their pants!" said Honoka happily a few minutes later.

Takami was outright smirking evilly. It was about time those idiots got in line.

"I'm going to make you part of the board, if only so you can keep the morons from giving me _more_ paperwork than I need," said Takami pleased.

Then she spotted Yukari.

Yukari's attention, however, was firmly on the person behind Honoka. Specifically Akitsu and her open kimono. Seeing the look in her eyes, Honoka's glinted.

"You can touch them if you want. I use 'em like pillows," said Honoka.

She didn't need to be told twice.

"Wow! They're so big!" said Yukari in awe. She was groping Akitsu's chest without any shame whatsoever.

Takami sighed.

"I swear you must be a lesbian," she muttered. Why else would Yukari be so fascinated with breasts?

Yukari then focused on Honoka herself. The red haired girl grinned.

"You can grope me only if I can do the same to you."

"Deal!"

Takami felt a sense of relief and dread. These two got along far too well for her sanity.

"So...where to for lunch?" asked Takami. The sooner she had lunch, the sooner she could unleash Yukari with an enabler with a credit card that had a very high limit.

She had limited their spending to five million yen. More than enough for Yukari to enjoy herself and give Honoka time to spend with her daughter.

She was still of the firm opinion Yukari had to be a lesbian.

* * *

Yukari's eyes were gleaming as they went on an insane shopping spree. Learning Honoka loved manga almost as much as she did (she was a firm fan of the magical girl variety) meant they were debating series for _hours_.

Of course that didn't mean they were left alone. Outside of Akitsu's quiet presence, every one of Honoka's flock (even the one that was still debating on whether to ask Honoka to be her Ashikabi like Karasuba) made sure to watch the girls from a distance.

Homura, once again, ended up being ribbed for _days_ once Honoka dropped in unannounced. At least this time it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"Oh my god! Are you guys really kitsune?" said Yukari excitedly.

"Born and bred!" said Kuroi.

"It's so great to meet a fellow Otaku!" said Shiho.

Yukari squealed with delight. Especially when the girls dragged her into a cosplay fanatic's shop.

She giggled when she saw Shiho dressed up as a female Inuyasha... the best part being she didn't need to wear a fake pair of ears!

Yukari had a real blast...and then she found where her brother lived and dragged the whole gang with her.

Minato...was a complete and utter wimp. It was kinda pathetic, honestly. He was like one of the losers that ended up in action manga that inevitably developed a harem of girls that weren't worth their time, who loved him for whatever reason.

When she repeated this assessment to Yukari, she snickered...and then grew a speculative look on her face.

"Do you think it's possible my brother could become the hero of something like that in real life?"

"Stranger things have happened," said Honoka shrugging.

Yukari gained an evil grin.

* * *

Minaka observed Honoka's sparring match with Haihane. Haihane wanted to get an Ashikabi, but she wasn't allowed out because she was part of the Disciplinary squad.

Most Ashikabi would be put off by her looks and the claws. Honoka was one of the few who _wasn't_, and as a result Haihane wouldn't mind being winged by her.

Still. Things were rather boring since the last thirty or so Sekirei weren't due to be released for a full year. Even if they had learned how to adjust them in batches, it still took months.

Which was when he had a rather...interesting idea. One that would have both Takami and Honoka slapping him for, and not just with their hands.

* * *

Matsu was drinking some coffee after surfing the deep net (the hidden internet under what was publicly used) when she found a new entry in the Sekirei file. She opened it, thinking it was the latest batch of Sekirei about to be released...only to start choking in shock as she read the entry.

_Sekirei 109_

_Name: Honoka_

_Weapon: Naginata_

_Power: Wind manipulation_

_Status: Unwinged_

_Hair: Red_

_Eyes: Green_

What followed was a picture of Honoka along with the usual Sekirei crest at the bottom of the page.

Either Honoka was an unknown Sekirei (highly unlikely, but still possible) or Minaka was playing around out of boredom (much more likely and sure to piss Homura off when he found out).

The second Honoka saw the new entry...she spat out her soda halfway across the table in shock and fury.

"Honoka!" scolded Miya.

"That son of a..."

Matsu handed over the tablet, and once Miya read the entry, she understood Honoka's fury. Now any Ashikabi with any talent with computers would be after Honoka thinking she was a powerful Sekirei released early.

Honoka immediately dialed Takami and told her to find a way to pretty much isolate Minaka for a couple of hours so she could display her...amusement...to his stunt.

* * *

Honoka entered MBI with a rather annoyed/amused Homura, complete with a digital camera. Normally Homura would never dare consider coming to MBI since he hated Minaka...but the promised entertainment Honoka was planning was more than enough incentive for him to show up, despite the fact he hated it.

Takami had already isolated Minaka so he got the full brunt of the punishment for putting Honoka on the list of Sekirei, even if it had been meant as a joke initially. The fact she could technically pass for a Sekirei didn't matter. She didn't want Ashikabi coming after her in hopes of 'winging' her.

He had no idea that Honoka was going to be showing up with her first Sekirei (armed with a camera that could double as a video recorder) to tape him being chastised, Miya-style. She was even wearing her fire-themed kimono.

Karasuba took one look at Honoka and then at Homura (her eyebrows raised upon seeing Homura there, since it was pretty well known he hated MBI) and had to ask "What happened and why is he here?"

"Minaka apparently saw fit to add Honoka to the list of Sekirei, despite the fact she's an Ashikabi."

"Really? What number?" asked Karasuba. She could believe it...Honoka usually stuck to one element at a time while fighting, a habit she had tried to break. It was very easy for an Ashikabi to mistake her for a Sekirei.

"109."

Karasuba snorted.

"You're going to pull a Miya aren't you?"

"I'm pulling out all the stops," confirmed Honoka.

"Can I watch?"

"Feel free to bring a camera," said Homura. For once they were in agreement. Minaka had brought this on himself.

Takami had beaten up Minaka, and once Honoka and the others cornered him, she went to see number 107, who's control over his powers had been behaving erratically recently. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, except Shiina's power was decay.

Which meant if his powers were reacting to something, it could go very bad, very quickly.

* * *

"So Shiina, why has your control been so sporadic lately?" asked Takami kindly. Homura had promised her a copy of Honoka punishing the idiot.

Shiina squirmed.

"I've been reacting to someone. But I didn't want to be winged because it might upset Kuu-chan."

"And you're afraid she'll be mad that you got winged before she did?" said Takami knowingly. She sighed. "Who are you reacting to?"

"Honoka. She comes to visit us a lot and it's been really hard keeping my powers from acting up," admitted Shiina.

Honoka had a soft spot for the younger Sekirei, and she made a point to visit those still in the adjustment phase. Her reasoning was that they weren't about to react while still being adjusted.

Shiina had already been adjusted by the scientists (his powers made it a priority to fix him and fast), but he stuck around because he had bonded to number 108 (who had a power polar opposite to his) as a little sister. She kept calm while he was around.

Kusano was very, very attached to her 'Shii-chan'. She was still a child after all, and he didn't mind being her big brother. Just like Honoka didn't mind acting as the one to put Kusano to bed each night with a story whenever she was at MBI. She liked having a baby sister to play with...and eventually corrupt.

"Well you're in luck. Honoka came in today to deal with something stupid Minaka did. We can clear this up today and you could still be with Kusano until she's released."

Shiina looked a little panicked and embarrassed.

"But Kuu-chan..."

"Will likely enjoy having Honoka as her big sister just as much as she would having her visit. Since she comes by to see you two anyway, I'm sure Honoka could handle having you live apart from her until Kusano is released. She had to work out a similar arrangement because Karasuba and Miya don't get along. You two can have plenty of time to get to know each other before Kusano finds her own Ashikabi," said Takami firmly. She was not having Shiina's powers go out of control, and if she had to she would buy a bunch of stuffed dolls for Kuu to keep this problem from getting worse than it already is.

She highly doubted Honoka would care if Shiina chose to stick close to Kusano until she was let out. Hell, Honoka was more likely to start acting like Kuu's big sister than to get jealous!

An hour later Honoka came in with Homura. Karasuba had been so amused with the punishment of Minaka that she wanted a copy as well, so she had borrowed the camera to make as many as she could so he couldn't get rid of the evidence...and to distribute said copies.

"So what's up?"

"It seems you're about to have another addition to your already large flock. Shiina here has been reacting to you whenever you visit," said Takami.

"So...that would make me Hono-nee-san to Kuu?" said Honoka, having figured out why Shiina had been so reluctant to be winged...before she immediately asked "I thought he was still in the adjustment phase with Kuu-chan?"

"Because of his powers, Shiina was adjusted sooner than the others," explained Takami.

"Ah."

Homura, on the other hand, looked relieved Honoka was causing one of the other male Sekirei to react. At least he wouldn't be completely outnumbered on his own against the girls!

Shiina was blushing pretty hard when Honoka kissed him. Because she was so used to this that she didn't even think anything about kissing a boy who looked almost a year younger than her.

At least now she had someone to act as her boyfriend in the outside world...until she the Sekirei plan was over with anyway. Homura was still firmly in the big brother category until she was old enough, but Shiina was just old enough to be socially acceptable.

"So where is Shiina staying at the inn when he comes to visit?" asked Takami.

"I can clear a space in my room. That should keep Miya happy," said Homura. Now that Shiina was part of the same flock, he didn't mind sharing his room.

In a flock ruled by a female surrounded by at least three females and potentially two more coming in, the two guys _had_ to stick together or they'd be overruled at every turn!


	10. Chapter 10

Kusano, number 108, was understandably unhappy Shiina had recently been winged...at least until she found out who his Ashikabi was.

Then she couldn't be happier. She loved Honoka, who always brought the most interesting stories and even brought her new toys to play with! Shii-chan might not spend as much time with her anymore, but Honoka didn't mind sharing him with Kusano. Whenever she came to stay with Crow-nee-chan, Shiina could spend time with her!

"Ara...you seem to be gathering quite the large flock, Honoka-san," said Miya, eyesmiling.

Whenever she looked that innocent, you knew she was displeased about something.

"Shiina had a natural reaction to me, not like Homura and Karasuba!" said Honoka, backing away. When Miya looked pissed, normally she would unleash her dreaded Hannya. For Honoka, who was immune from the get-go, she had a much more interesting punishment.

No time with Uzume, Matsu, or the Kitsune twins. She had to spend the day with Seo.

Honoka disliked Seo almost as much as Miya did. He was a bit of an ass. The fact he didn't stop his twin Sekirei from attacking the unwinged ones recently released was one of her biggest pet peeves with him.

It was why she was always trying to get them arrested for public indecency charges whenever she ran into them outside the inn...a fact that endlessly amused Miya to no end. More than one time Seo had lost his belt and had to hold up his own pants after passing a disguised Honoka on the street.

Miya thought of Honoka as her own daughter. However she did have some issues with Honoka's odd ability.

Homura she could forgive, because it had been an accident. Karasuba she could possibly tolerate, because it had been an emergency. However that was the limit of her patience with what she considered a forced reaction.

"Ease off of her Miya. 107 had been reacting for some time, but didn't say anything because he wanted to avoid upsetting 108 by being winged before she was."

"I thought the last twenty were still in the adjustment phase? That should have kept a reaction from occurring," said Miya, eyes narrowed.

"He was adjusted early because of his powers being so dangerous. The sooner they adjusted him, the less accidents he could cause," explained Homura, who had already known he would have to explain why Honoka had another Sekirei.

"Are you absolutely sure it was a natural reaction, and not because of..."

"Miya, I already have Homura. Why would I want a second male in my female harem? Besides, I never got the prompt like I did with Homura and Karasuba. Kazehana never had it either," said Honoka quickly.

That was why she had been so surprised when Kazehana started to react to her. She never got the message asking if she wanted to wing her.

Which meant it was a natural one, not one she had instigated.

"Hmm. Where will Shiina be sleeping while he's here?" asked Miya.

"I'm clearing out some of my room for him. Since we're part of the same flock I don't mind sharing," said Homura quickly.

That seemed to soothe Miya's ruffled feathers.

"No more using that ability of yours to wing Sekirei. Natural reactions only," said Miya to Honoka. She nodded. She was still working to find a way to wing Akitsu properly...unfortunately the ability said she still had a ways to go. It was unlikely to happen before she was 18 at least, from how things were going.

And that was that.

* * *

Honoka was eating lunch at her magic school instead of outside of it like normal with two of her flock with her. Akitsu, her usual bodyguard, and Shiina, who was acting as her 'boyfriend' to keep the fan boys away.

However her peaceful meal time was about to come to an abrupt and very painful end.

A tengu showed up with a notice from the bank...one look at what it said and she shrieked in fury.

"THEY EXPECT ME TO DO WHAT?! ARE THESE IDIOTS INSANE?!"

Honoka got up and stormed to where the phone that lead to the Ministry was. Shiina hurriedly followed her while Akitsu was so used to her 'master' that she had gotten almost as soon as Honoka shrieked in anger.

"_**Japanese Department of Magic, how may I direct your call?" **_

"I need to speak to Niwa-san please."

"_**One moment... Your call has been forwarded to Niwa Hikari-san's cell phone."**_

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"Hikari-san, the English are up to no good again," said Honoka.

"_Honoka-chan? What's wrong?"_

"They're trying to marry me off without my consent!"

"_They're WHAT_?!"

"I just got the letter from the bank by Tengu, and it said there's an active marriage contract from England about to take hold once I turn seventeen! And it _claims_ to be valid, but we both know the English will try to bribe their way into making it legal," complained Honoka. She was pissed.

"_Does it say who the contract is bound to?"_

"Someone named Malfoy," said Honoka, looking at the letter.

Hikari sounded disgusted as she said _"Why am I not surprised. They're one of the most affluent families in Europe through stolen money and bought nobility. Odds are they were desperate enough to reclaim their poster girl that even the light families allowed this nonsense to be pushed through. It did say seventeenth birthday, correct?"_

"It states _'to be acted upon the age of majority of both parties_', and since I had Miya listed as my legal guardian, that means when I turn seventeen in Europe," said Honoka, reading the letter again.

"_Which means all you have to do to render it invalid, since it was made without your magical signature or consent, is to marry Homura-san when you turn sixteen. So long as you have a betrothal ring before your next birthday, the marriage to him will be considered magically valid," _explained Hikari.

Because teenagers could legally marry without their guardians consent at 16, it meant that they could cut off the English before they had a chance to force Honoka into marrying any of their inbred idiots.

The Sekirei Plan in general was considered a 'magically-binding contract', meaning they couldn't remove Honoka or her flock from the designated area by the officials governing it. It blocked them from trying to drag Honoka off through any other magical artifacts so long as the S-Plan was going on.

A fact that had saved Honoka from being thrown into a very dangerous tournament when she was fourteen, despite someone trying to enter her birth name illegally. Since she had become part of the Sekirei Plan when she was twelve, the Goblet of Fire rejected the name outright.

Still, the fact they were trying to drag her back to England through a fake marriage contract to a known pure blood family that had close ties to Honoka's father...this was a new low for the English.

* * *

"Explain this one more time, slowly please," said Homura when she got home a few hours later.

"The English are attempting to force Honoka-san to return to Europe through an illegal marriage contract to a known pure blood family with connections to the same wizard who killed her birth parents and terrorized Europe for nearly twenty years. Fortunately there is a simply way to nullify their claim...you, Homura-san, will have to wear a betrothal ring. Basically it would mean you are promised to marry Honoka once she's legally old enough to do so. You would take her last name, since it's considered...well let's just say they would think you as lesser if you didn't have one," said Hikari.

"That's rather rude," said Miya.

"Unfortunately it's common among many cultures, particularly in Europe. Without a last name you could be tricked into becoming little more than a slave to a family if the right method is used."

That made Miya's eyes narrow.

"Pretty much what some of the Ashikabi do whenever they forcibly wing Sekirei to add to their collection, right?" asked Homura. That made him feel rather sick.

"Unfortunately. However, because of the fact you're all bond to Honoka-san, once you marry into the 'Potter' family they can't touch you or the others without her consent. You would all be considered part of the Potter family, except for Miya-san, because she married into Takehito's family," explained Hikari.

"And what of the other Sekirei?"

"Whoever wings them hands down their family name," said Hikari immediately.

"Great..." said Homura, sighing.

"All you have to do is marry Honoka-san before the six-month deadline after she turns 16 next year, and she'll be safe from any more of this nonsense."

"So where do we get a magically bound betrothal ring?" asked Homura, changing the subject.

"We just need to take you two down to the local branch run by the Oni and get the paperwork filed. After the wedding you can contest it and filed a grievance claim because they tried to force you into a false contract," said Hikari.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" asked Homura. He had a massive migraine.

"Absolutely."

* * *

The Gringotts bank was as imposing as ever. Unlike Europe, the Japanese didn't hire goblins to do the banking. It was much cheaper and less irritating to deal with oni, who were the same workforce employed by the afterlife office, or so they claimed. With how efficient they were, it wouldn't be surprising. And they were less hostile than goblins.

"Business?" said the oni gruffly.

Honoka held up the letter.

"We wish to retrieve a betrothal ring and the paperwork to contest this contract," said Honoka, getting to the point.

"Fifth door on the left down the hall for heirlooms, and they'll bring the paperwork to you. Next!"

Honoka, Homura and Miya all went to the indicated office. Miya had come because she was Honoka's legal and magical guardian on record. It was better to be prepared.

"How may I help you?"

"I need the betrothal ring for the Potter or Black family. Preferably both," said Honoka.

"I'll need a blood test to confirm relation to the family," said the Oni, holding out a knife. Honoka cut into her thumb and allowed a few drops to hit the spelled paper. It was specially treated and soaked in the same inheritance potion used by all Gringotts branches so that only the blood was needed. And it didn't go bad like the potion did, which made it easy to stockpile.

Time was money, and the oni were easier to deal with than the goblins would have been. They would have charged for the potion.

"Bloodline confirmed. Now, who will be wearing the rings?" asked the oni.

Homura and Honoka looked at each other.

"We will."

"I'll just need you to fill out the paperwork for betrothal, so you can get the license once she hits sixteen," said the oni, pulling it out. The last part had to be signed by blood quill to insure authenticity...despite how unpleasant the things were.

Honoka filled out her age, gender, relationship to the family and then her name again in blood. Homura did the same, only he had to sign the agreement that any children they had would be given Honoka's last name instead of his own. Considering he didn't have one, that was a given.

"One question... can I have a notice-me-not charm place on my half?"

"Work with muggles a lot?"

"He works at a host club, and it's common practice for them to remove anything that might say they're married or betrothed in order to avoid losing customers," said Honoka.

"Hmm. I'll need you both to sign this as well."

"What is it?"

"An acknowledgment that you accept the fact he works in a ...people oriented...industry that can include intercourse with women other than yourself, and acknowledging that any children he has before or after that are not born from you would have to be adopted into the family if any are made," said the oni bluntly. It wasn't his business if Homura was a host, or that Honoka was marrying him anyway.

The two of them filled it out. Homura knew there wasn't any chance of children, because he was always careful and since being winged had avoided those particular customers by giving them to other hosts.

"Everything seems to be in order. Anything else?"

"This. I got a letter yesterday stating that a marriage contract was written to someone I have had no contact with, nor have I agreed to. I would like to file a claim of grievance and attempted line theft, seeing as how they couldn't possibly have gotten my magical guardian's consent to write the contract or forcibly marry me to someone I have never even heard of. There is also the fact the person in question is too closely related for me to marry legally," said Honoka.

"Let's see... here it is. An agreement for one Rose Potter to Draco Malfoy... Ah, I see the problem. Second cousins cannot legally marry because of close familial relation. And from the looks of this, someone is attempting to claim guardianship over you, despite the fact our records indicate one Miya Asama is your legal and magical guardian. Is Asama-san here?"

Miya held up her hand.

"If you can come back once the rings are placed upon their respective hands and the betrothal goes through, you can file a grievance for your charge. We take line theft very seriously. Is that all?" he asked.

"For now," said Honoka.

"I'll just file these. Thank you for your continued patronage," said the oni with a bow. One they repeated.

While the goblins had issues with manners with the wizards in Europe, the oni never had that trouble. The Japanese were ingrained with politeness and courtesy. It was part of their very culture.


	11. Chapter 11

_In England_...

One month had passed since the marriage contract to the Malfoy family had been created. Sirius Black, the head of the Black family, had contested it claiming that the Malfoys were too closely related to the Black family for the contract to be valid.

Unfortunately money and fear won out. It went through, despite strenuous objections. Even if his name had been cleared, that didn't mean he had the clout of the Black family of old. That had been lost when he was falsely imprisoned.

However, it seemed his missing goddaughter (and heir), had some Marauder blood after all. She had found someone to agree to a betrothal contract of her own in Japan. He didn't know the details of her fiancee, but the fact was his claim considered valid before the Malfoy, seeing as how the Japanese had a law that allowed one to marry before the age of majority in Europe.

Sirius would have gone to Japan to congratulate his missing goddaughter, but they had banned any more from Europe from coming back after Snape tried (and failed spectacularly) to force her to return to England. A mistake that had nearly cost him his life and his freedom, because the Japanese Aurors found out he had used an internationally illegal curse to force Rose to follow him. Only a timely intervention had stopped it, and Snape could barely remember what the woman looked like.

As it was, if he had to deal with one more snide remark from Snivilous or another round of shrieking from Molly Weasley despite the fact it was his damn house, he was going to leave England and the war. You couldn't pay him enough to put up with Molly bloody Weasley and that strident voice of hers!

"Sirius! Are you even paying attention to his report?" demanded Molly.

Sirius' head thumped on the table.

"You know what, screw this. I'd rather deal with foreign Aurors complaining about me being a Brit than listen to this crap!"

"What's that mean?" demanded Molly shrilly.

"I mean I would rather try and find my missing goddaughter than listen to another bloody minute of your shrill strident voice! Merlin woman, have you ever stopped to listen to your own damn shrieking? It's no wonder your sons flee as soon as they can!" shouted Sirius.

Molly twitched in fury. Her wand was sparking in a dangerous fashion.

She was pissed.

Dumbledore tried to reign in the two, but the damage was done. Sirius had had it with England and the rampant stupidity.

It was long past time he went looking for his goddaughter. The only reason he hadn't left before now was because it took so long to get permission to enter Japan.

And because he had not-so-subtly been threatened when he tried to get into the same city Snivelous found his goddaughter in. He didn't know who that gray-haired woman was, but she scared the shit out of him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. My long-since-forgotten godfather and surrogate werewolf uncle want to move to Japan...why?" said Honoka, when informed that her 'family' was trying to move into Japan.

"They're tired of Europe and want a change of scenery. The chance of finally seeing you since you went missing is apparently a bonus. I believe Karasuba-san was the one to meet this...Black Sirius the last time he tried to come here," said Hikari, looking at her notes.

"That couldn't have gone well," snorted Honoka in amusement. Karasuba took great pleasure in scaring the hell out of foreigners, especially anyone from England. Mostly because Honoka _hated_ that country with a fierce and fiery passion.

"Yes. Well. In any case, I though it prudent to run it by you first in case you wanted to send a stronger message that you wish to be left alone."

"Which would be stronger, Karasuba and Haihane with Homura backing them up, or me acting like I'm the Demon of the North?"

While Miya had a rather...unique...reputation as the dreaded Hannya of the North, Honoka had started to garner her own similar reputation using the same technique.

Hikari snorted in amusement.

"I dare say learning the fact you're a lesbian with the occasional tendency to be straight will be enough of a shock."

Because the ratio of female Sekirei to male was now four to two (soon to be five-to-two if Matsu's increasingly erratic behavior was anything to go by), and the fact she was more forward with females than she was with men, Honoka could safely claim to be a lesbian who occasionally happened to have male partners. Especially since both of her 'male' partners could pass for women if they wore the right clothing. Bishounen at it's finest.

Homura was just glad he wasn't turning into a woman, despite the fact Honoka liked one more than the other.

"Are we absolutely certain they just want to leave Europe?"

"Considering we put them both under veritaserum, I'd say so. Apparently they're sick of the place and willing to take it slow if you're willing to meet them at least once."

"Oh, what the hell, why not? At the very least I can always have my flock with me ready to cause unspeakable amounts of damage if they try anything," said Honoka far too cheerfully.

"So long as MBI is willing to pay for damages, feel free," deadpanned Hikari.

* * *

"We're having a _what_?" said Homura.

"Call in sick or tell them you're taking a night off. Either way, we're having a day off and I'm making a large picnic for us."

"Uh-huh. What's the real reason?"

"Apparently my long-since-absent magical godfather and werewolf uncle were recently cleared to enter the city, and if we're going to go at it I want enough space for all of us to do some damage, plus witnesses," said Honoka without hesitation.

"Ah. Why don't we all bring a dish with us. You know how much we can eat if given a chance," said Homura.

"Unlimited picnic basket, but feel free to bring a dish with you...or the drinks. Otherwise all we'll have is Kazehana's seemingly unlimited stash of sake," said Honoka.

Homura snorted in agreement.

"Our first official day out as a flock of Sekirei and their Ashikabi. Plus I get to show off my new tattoo," said Honoka.

"Tattoo?"

Honoka pulled her hair aside to reveal the still-healing tattoo. Even magical tattoos had to wait a full three days before they healed properly.

There on her back in the exact same position as the crest on every properly winged Sekirei, was the crest that all Sekirei had. It was even in the same color.

"Now we all match!" said Honoka.

Homura didn't know what to say. It was actually kind of flattering that his Ashikabi loved Sekirei so much she had their crest tattooed on her back in the same spot. Almost like she was a Sekirei herself.

He paused in that thought. Honoka liked Sekirei better than humans. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact they _weren't_ human, she never would have opened up so quickly.

"Maybe if we're lucky Matsu can join us too," said Honoka.

Matsu rarely, if ever, left the house. Mostly because Minaka was still pissed about her stealing the Jinki. Honoka was sure if she worded things right, she could convince him to forget about the whole thing.

There was a loud series of thumps from the direction of Matsu's private room. It was pretty clear she was reacting.

"Please, please, please let me come too! I want some time outside the house!" she begged.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure if I word things the right way...or scare him enough, he'll forget all about your little theft."

"Are you actually reacting to Honoka naturally?" asked Homura.

Matsu's glasses steamed over.

"I think winging Haihane set it off," she admitted.

The more Sekirei you had, the more you started to become attuned to others that might not have reacted to you previously. And Honoka had already made sure that the 'winging' prompt quit popping up after Miya explained to her why she disliked it. So now the only way she was winging anyone was if they naturally reacted...or they happened to be Akitsu, who was firmly attached to Honoka's side at this point. And Honoka already had _six_ Sekirei if you included the quiet ice maiden.

It was possible Matsu was reacting because of Haihane being part of the girl's flock.

"Ara... Are you planning to add another to your harem, Honoka-san?" said Miya from behind them. Homura jumped.

"I didn't prompt this," said Honoka quickly.

"I hope for your sake that you don't play with young men's hearts as easily as you have the birds of your flock," said Miya, eye-smiling. It was one of Miya's favorite past times, teasing her tenants about their birds.

"Can it be construed as teasing when they're just as quick to flirt with me back?" asked Honoka, tilting her head.

Miya conceded her point. Honoka seemed to attract the more... forward...of the species. Kazehana, Matsu, Akitsu...all of them were rather open about their intent. Karasuba too, when she was in the mood for it. Shiina was still too young and polite, while Homura was more experienced. Haihane...well she was more likely to unleash her dry sense of humor as a way to flirt.

All in all, Honoka had a harem of rather perverted Sekirei who couldn't wait for her to reach sixteen.

"Just remember Honoka-chan..."

"No illicit activities in the inn..." said Honoka in time with Miya. The purple haired woman smiled.

"Just so long as you remember my rule Honoka-chan," said Miya.

"So Homura, think you could help Shiina find a good dish to bring to our little picnic?" asked Honoka.

"Since it's more likely he'll be swarmed by females if I don't? Why not."

"A picnic?" said Miya.

Honoka nodded.

"Hikari-san said my magically bound godfather and werewolf uncle have been granted a temporary visa into the city. I want plenty of room to work with if they try anything, and I figured this could also double as some much needed time with my flock. We could all use a day off," said Honoka.

Miya looked at the girl with approval. She barely spent any time with her flock as a whole since she kept winging so many. A day off would be good for them.

"But first..." said Matsu, eyes gleaming as she tackled Honoka. She firmly locked lips with the girl, which set off the winging process.

"Number zero two, Matsu, yours forever and ever Hono-tan!" said Matsu happily.

Honoka hugged Matsu.

"Guess this means you'll be joining the nest in my room, huh Matsu-chan?" said Honoka.

Nest was a very appropriate name for it. Miya had no idea how she managed it, but somehow Honoka always ended up the center of a large pile of Sekirei in her room, almost like a couple of birds curling up to conserve body heat. And she always had one hand on the chest of whoever she was facing. It was actually rather adorable to look at. And to top it all off, the blankets were usually curled around them like a bird's nest.

Sometimes Uzume in a drunken haze stumbled into it, resulting in an even bigger puppy pile.

* * *

Minaka tried to get the Jinki back by asking Honoka the next morning. Instead, she threw this idea at him.

"Why not have a game of winner take all for the Jinki? Anyone who can get past my flock or the puzzle we set up in a set time limit gets the Jinki...and considering almost all of my flock consist of single numbers with a lot of combat experience, not to mention me..." said Honoka, tempting him with real entertainment.

Minaka's eyes gleamed with madness. That did sound like it would be highly entertaining.

"Fine. I'll leave Matsu alone, but the same rules apply to her as they do any other bird. Deal?"

"Deal."

Honoka skipped out of the room in a very good mood as she went to share the news with Haihane and Karasuba about their day off. Karasuba was bringing apples and Haihane was in charge of the cutlery and paper plates.

"Matsu is off the MBI's most wanted list, so no going after her when she meets up with us," said Honoka.

"How'd you pull that off?"

"We're acting as part of the entertainment in stage three," said Honoka, "Ashikabi and Sekirei teams have to either get past us or solve a puzzle we'll create later in a set time limit to retrieve the Jinki Matsu took."

Karasuba snorted in open amusement.

"You're going to be a total troll during that, aren't you?"

Honoka's eyes gleamed as her Otaku side kicked in.

"Hell yes! They'll have to solve a recreation of the Millennium Puzzle from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ to get that thing, and since there are five single digits with high combat experience on my side, plus Haihane with her claws and Shiina's powers there's no way in hell they're getting it. Not to mention if I join in," said Honoka.

"A way to keep it without having to deal with Minaka's whining. You are a devious girl and I couldn't be happier that you're my Ashikabi," said Karasuba with an evil smirk.

"Either way meet us at this park around noon for our picnic, and don't forget the plates and cutlery," said Honoka.

* * *

"No way...I can actually leave the inn? How did you pull that off?" said Matsu in awe of her Ashikabi.

"I promised to provide entertainment during the third round. Ashikabi and Sekirei teams have to either get past my flock, or solve a Puzzle we'll provide in order to retrieve the stupid thing. And since I have five single digits with high combat experience, one who is part of the current generation of the Disciplinary squad and openly feared because of her claws, and one with the power to rot anything he comes in contact with, not to mention if I joined in on the fun, I seriously doubt anyone will be getting it except us."

"I don't think Minaka will allow Aki-tan to play, since she's unwinged."

"She might not be allowed to play, but nothing says she can't hold it in an ice box to keep it from getting damaged or lost in the fighting," replied Honoka cheekily.

"So what sort of puzzle are we going to have?" asked Matsu. She could get behind this idea.

Honoka's eyes gleamed much like Matsu's would in the presence of something perverted or some new data she could hack into. It was a book, more specifically the first volume of the original _Yu-Gi-Oh_ series.

"The Millennium Puzzle. No way anyone is going to crack that thing in two hours," said Honoka pleased. She said she would provide a solvable puzzle...she didn't state that she would make it easy for anyone short of an extreme Otaku to solve it. And even then they'd be hard pressed to complete it in two hours, unless they spent a lot of time with puzzles.

"What's this I hear about us being part of the third round?" said Homura angrily.

"We act as part of the third round in exchange for Minaka ignoring the fact Matsu stole one of the Jinki. This way she can leave the inn without him breathing down our necks," said Honoka.

"Honoka those things are..."

"The teams have to either get past my flock or solve a puzzle from this manga. In two hours. Otherwise we keep the Jinki fair and square," said Honoka flatly.

"I don't like this."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you we're the final act of stage three, and that Minaka is likely to send an LMD that you can trash?"

That seemed to make him perk up.


	12. Chapter 12

Honoka was humming as she set up the blanket. Nearby was the picnic basket with enough food to literally feed a small army. Considering how many Sekirei she had and how much they ate...it wasn't a bad comparison.

"I hope we're not too early," said Karasuba. In her hands was a large basket of fresh apples of several varieties. Next to her was Haihane, her claws hidden away in her bag next to the large box of cutlery and paper plates.

Honoka had chosen a spot near a public grill...a few cleaning and repairing charms made it perfect to cook the meat she brought. It didn't hurt that Homura would have a chance to do something most considered 'manly' and display his cooking skills.

Once the blanket was set and the table prepared with most of the food, Homura showed up with Shiina, followed shortly by Kazehana and Matsu.

Homura brought some popular condiments, Shiina had the drinks, Kazehana brought along her considerable stash of liquor (among other items) for the older Sekirei (and Honoka) to enjoy, and finally Matsu brought chips and other junk food related items. Akitsu brought the frozen desserts, seeing as how she could keep them cold indefinitely with her powers.

"Right! Let's have some fun in our first official day altogether as a flock!" said Honoka, clapping her hands. It was actually the first time after winging them that she had them all together in a single location. Since it was a nice summer day, that meant they could go swimming in the public lake later, if they were so inclined. Kazehana had the swimsuits, towels and a change of clothes if they did go swimming. That was her contribution to this nice day out.

"So should we introduce ourselves or should I get started with the meat?" asked Homura.

"I suppose an introduction couldn't hurt," said Honoka. To be fair, they didn't really spend a lot of time near each other at all.

"Number 02, Matsu!" said the cheerful red head.

"03, Kazehana," said a giggly wind user.

"04, Karasuba," said the amused swordswoman.

"06, Homura. But I go by Kagari in public," said Homura.

"...07, Akitsu," said the quiet snow woman. That had Homura stare at her for point five seconds in shock.

"104, Haihane," said the goth-looking Sekirei.

"107, Shiina," said the polite (and youngest) of the flock.

"The unofficial 109, Honoka~!" said their cheerful Ashikabi.

"You winged five of the original single numbers?" said Homura in disbelief.

"According to my Gamer's ability, I have what's called the 'Divine Luck' stat. Meaning any action that will result in my favor has an almost certain chance of happening outside of combat and dungeon areas. However during action quests that lead into life-or-death situations that luck is also going to backfire spectacularly leading to a near-death escape. Meaning I'll live, but I'll have to fight for it. On the plus side, I could probably sustain my entire flock through gambling alone thanks to that," explained Honoka.

"Good to know I should never bet against you," said Homura dryly.

"Are you going to get to work on the meat or what?" asked Honoka. She had practically bought out an entire meat section at the grocery store, and most of it was the really high end stuff.

Homura chuckled to himself as he went over to start the grill. Once the fire was going at an acceptable temperature, he started putting food that the others were preparing onto it.

For a while, he kept most of his attention on the food, only occasionally seasoning it, flipping it, or putting it on plates. A few discreet warming charms kept it all nice and hot for when they started eating.

Meanwhile Matsu was playing a game of volleyball with Honoka, Haihane, Kazehana and Akitsu. Karasuba was watching it all with a relaxed look on her face while Shiina was busy making sure no bugs got onto the food.

It was a very relaxing and carefree atmosphere, considering there were two bloodthirsty Sekirei and one slightly-crazy Ashikabi there.

"Itadakimasu!" was the one thing they all said before digging in a few hours later.

Haihane, Karasuba, Akitsu and Honoka sat on one side, while Kazehana, Shiina, Matsu and Homura sat on the other.

It was to this scene that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin finally found Honoka, formerly Rose Potter.

The only reason they didn't interrupt was because both their noses could detect a real hint of danger from several individuals... but mostly because Sirius immediately recognized the terrifying woman who denied him entry to Tokyo over a year ago the first time.

"Oh man that was good! You're great at grilling stuff Kagari!" said Honoka with a satisfied belch that shook a few leaves off the trees above her.

"Comes with being a fire element," said Homura amused. Honoka could be such a tomboy sometimes.

"So who's ready for dessert?" asked Honoka. Akitsu dutifully brought out the ice cream.

Once everyone was suitably stuffed to the gills with good food, some of them lazed about the sun, some decided to swap into their swim suits to jump in the lake.

Honoka was lazing about in her swimsuit, letting the food settle first. She had no intention of dealing with the foreigners, so she wrote something in English on a scrap piece of paper left over, and made a magical air plane. Detailing the time and place they could meet her. It was a relatively nice restaurant with a lot of cameras, and by the time they went, Honoka would be in the mood for dinner.

It had been a very, very good day.

* * *

"We should really do this again before summer is out," said Honoka smiling.

"I agree. That was rather enjoyable and I didn't have a chance to kill anyone or do any fighting," said Karasuba.

Some of the flock had taken to the skies, while Haihane, Karasuba and Akitsu were walking with Honoka on the ground.

However as they were cutting through some of the taller buildings to reach the restaurant, that peaceful day came to a crashing end.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Ashikabi of the North."

"Higa's henchmen. I thought you learned your lesson the last time I beat the shit out of for trying to forcibly wing one of the recent releases," said Honoka equally flat.

The lackey snarled. He was one of Honoka's repeat offenders, and as a result he was usually the one who got targeted first whenever the new Sekirei were released.

"I found something particularly interesting about you recently, you little brat. You're nothing more than an experimental Sekirei..."

Honoka's facepalm was perfectly visible. She knew Minaka's prank would come back to bite her in the ass.

"I'm not a Sekirei, Minaka's just an ass with a horrible sense of humor," she said flatly. Then she glared at him "And I know you. You were planning to ambush me like you've ambushed all those other unwinged birds. I have bad news for you asshole...These three aren't the only ones with me."

As if given a signal (which, in a way they were) three other Sekirei were thrown from above and behind.

There, on the rooftops, was Homura, Shiina, Kazehane and Matsu. It was pretty clear what happened...they got the jump on the three trying to ambush Honoka on the ground.

"And for the record, all of them are _mine_," said Honoka rather dryly.

If he wasn't scared before, he became that way when Honoka casually kissed Karasuba, proving once and for all she was an Ashikabi. The wings that sprang from the Black Sekirei's back were proof enough of that.

He got out of there, forgetting the Sekirei Kazehana, Homura and Matsu had so casually knocked out and threw to the ground. They didn't erase their crest, primarily because they didn't want to explain to Takami about why they were deliberating going through the East's territory just yet. Well that and Honoka hated having to erase the crests.

"Well that was exciting," said Honoka dryly.

"Did you see the look on his face?" said Karasuba happily. That sated her interest in fighting for the day.

"Well now my appetite has really perked up again. Let's head to that restaurant!" said Honoka happily.

"Nothing like the threat of implied violence to get the stomach prepped," chirped Haihane dryly.

"Yup~" agreed Honoka, missing the dry joke entirely.

* * *

"Ra-men, ra-men, ra-men," sing-songed Honoka as she deftly maneuvered her chopsticks with well practiced ease.

The two Englishmen had yet to show up, or had been delayed for whatever reason.

When they did show up, it was in the presence of something that had Honoka look like she wanted to bang her head against something repeatedly.

It was clearly a Sekirei, if the looks she was now shooting at Karasuba and Haihane were any indication. Which meant she had to have reacted to one of the two Englishmen, and that meant she couldn't get rid of them even if she wanted to!

"Which one of you winged her?" asked Honoka. Sirius held up his hand. "Congratulations, you are now stuck living here until the S-Plan is over with."

"Say what now?"

"By getting her wings to come out, you've entered into a binding magical contract being held in this city. Until you either win or your bird is terminated, you are officially stuck here whether you like it or not. Which means I can't get rid of you unless I'm willing to take out your new partner's crest, which is something I dislike on a good day unless I'm really, really pissed off."

"Does that mean I can't leave?" asked the other. Remus, if Matsu's profile was right.

"No, you can leave. _He_ can't."

"If you tried to leave, you'd be getting another visit from me...and this time I won't be so nice," said Karasuba, opening her eyes to look at the dog. Sirius winced. Oh he remembered_ her_ alright.

"Anyway, order something already! I'll explain how this works and why you're now stuck here," said Honoka.

Sirius, his Sekirei, and Remus sat down at the outer edges. It was pretty clear his new Sekirei wanted nothing more than to run like hell away from MBI's dog and the Blue Sekirei.

"Number 75, Niwa. Ability includes illusions and a higher speed rating. Ashikabi, Black Sirius," said Matsu, eyes gleaming. She had already sent the photo of Sirius Black to Takami, because the one they had wasn't very flattering.

"That's Sirius Black," he corrected.

"Japan has the family names first. And if you're not sure of the honorific, just add 'san' to the last part of the name, like Black-san or Remus-san. Since you winged her, she automatically becomes Niwa Black according to the magical registers," said Homura.

"Why is she so nervous then?"

"Because the only humans here are you, Lupin-san, and Honoka. Well that and the fact the Black and Blue Sekirei are here," said Homura flatly.

"I can understand the being freaked out by the old woman with the sword, but what about the one that looks like a goth?" said Sirius. Niwa winced.

Honoka looked at Karasuba.

"You want to reprimand him or should I?"

"Kagari, you're closer," said Karasuba finally. Homura obliged and promptly slapped Sirius Black on the head.

"Ano...isn't that just as rude?" asked Shiina.

"In this case it falls under justified disciplinary technique. His comment on Karasuba's age and Haihane's looks was rude," explained Homura.

Honoka grinned "So I'm not the only one who's been learning how to use corporal punishment from Takami-san."

"She taught me long before she taught you. I just don't use it much," said Homura.

"Miya always beats you to it?"

"Pretty much, besides most don't usually warrant Takami's slaps," said Homura.

"That hurt!"

"Good. It's rude to comment on a woman's age, and it's suicidal to do so about Karasuba when she's within earshot. You got off light," said Honoka.

"I think we've gotten off the wrong foot. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

"Number 75, Niwa," said the girl.

"Number 02, Matsu!"

"03, Kazehana."

"04, Karasuba."

"06, Homura, but I go by Kagari in public."

"07, Akitsu."

"104, Haihane."

"107, Shiina."

"And their Ashikabi, the unofficial 109, Honoka Asama~!" chirped the happy red head.

"Okay, why is she hyperventilating now?"

"Single numbers are considered the most powerful and dangerous, not to mention Haihane and Karasuba are part of the Disciplinary Squad, as well as Shiina having a rather difficult to counter power. And Honoka has _five_ single numbers in her flock. That makes her one of the single most dangerous Ashikabi in the plan that's currently active," explained Homura.

"To put this into perspective, Karasuba alone has a kill count that almost goes into the high seven hundred to eight hundred range. Though most of that was from when some idiot kidnapped one of the younger Sekirei and they had to retrieve them."

"And you're okay with her being a killer?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like humanity has ever done anything for me? I mean sure, there are the rare few I would be upset if they were gone, but Sekirei and non humans have treated me better than humans have in the first ten years of my life since my parents were killed."

Sirius winced. If he hadn't taken revenge as a priority, then perhaps Honoka would be a little more sympathetic to her own kind.

Still...at least she was willing to let them in.


	13. Chapter 13

Honoka was in a very happy mood. She turned sixteen in a week, and there was going to be a small ceremony for her and Homura a few days later. They had been planning this for months.

Homura already had a reservation for a rather nice hotel that they were going to use to avoid having Miya yell at them later. Considering he was _technically_ Honoka's first Sekirei (and barring any more reactions Akitsu would be the last one of the flock, despite being with Honoka the longest), it was only fair he got to be with Honoka first.

Though after that it was open season on Honoka for the rest, except for Shiina who was still too young. He had to wait a few years before he could join in.

And to add to the already festive atmosphere, Chiho, Uzume's Ashikabi, was going to be moving into the inn. She had finally been cleared for magical healing, so she had been 'kidnapped' from the hospital and taken to one run by healers.

In one month they undid years of damage that the muggles couldn't, and she was able to walk for short distances now.

As it turned out, Chiho was a squib...a child born to magical parents that didn't have any herself. That had made it much easier to process her application. It was actually a magical deficiency that caused her condition. Having Uzume was helping her condition rather than hurting it, because it forced her magical core to expand.

"Whoohoo! Sweet sixteen finally! You know what this means right?" said Uzume.

"Shopping on the MBI card!" they cheered together.

Normally Uzume went cosplay shopping whenever something new came out. However this was a special occasion.

Honoka was finally going to spend some special time with her first official Sekirei as husband and wife. That meant she needed a proper wardrobe to mark the occasion.

"You know I bet Chiho would be happy to see some of that stuff on you, Uzume-tan!"

"Should we bring Kazehana in?"

"Quick! Round up the girls so we can have a night out!" said Honoka.

In short order, Honoka, Uzume, Akitsu, Matsu, Kazehana, Haihane, Karasuba, Benitsubasa (under strong protest) and Niwa (under nervous protest) were heading to some rather...adult...shops.

Sirius didn't even know you were allowed to do that with your Sekirei.

* * *

"So you're finally hitting puberty, eh, Hono-chan?" said Karasuba in good humor.

"Oh hush you. I know you're just as eager for me to finally hit sixteen as the others are. Just like Tsubasa-chan over here is eager to try and seduce her gay Ashikabi properly."

Benitsubasa had the worst luck of reacting to a _gay_ Ashikabi. The problem? Her Ashikabi was male and she was female. They were hoping to help the poor bird trick Natsuo into thinking she was a guy long enough to get some form of loving from the man.

Basically they were going to show the bird how to look and act like a guy to tempt the man.

Even if it meant getting Homura to give her tips. Or possibly taking her to the Host Club to see if she could fool patrons into thinking she was a guy.

Fortunately, she had plenty of help.

"Ooh! What about this Hono-tan?" said Matsu, holding up something that just _barely_ qualified as underwear.

"Ah. I like that," Akitsu spoke up.

"I don't know if this would fit you...let's see if we can't find one that looks the same but will," said Kazehana. Akitsu perked up a bit. The three Sekirei went to stroll through the more... racier ...section of the lingerie store.

"What about this?" said Honoka.

"Nice," said Uzume.

It resembled the Sailor Scout uniform, only much, much shorter. It was no wonder Honoka had spotted it so quickly.

She was pretty quick to get one of each uniform, as was Uzume.

* * *

Homura had never felt more nervous in his entire life. It had nothing to do with the wedding, he could handle that. Honoka was pretty easy to get along with, once you knew her.

However the same did not apply to her recently arrived biological family. Sirius, when he recognized the ring on Homura and Honoka's hands, had gone straight into overprotective mode.

Mostly because of the fact that Honoka was just turning sixteen and Homura looked at least ten years older. And it didn't help that his job including flirting with other women, or that he was very attractive.

All in all, he did fit the profile of a playboy.

Finally Homura had enough.

"Tell me, do you know why we had to up the date for this?"

"Not really."

"That stupid contract you Englishmen tried to force on her meant we had to change the date. Besides...there's no way I would ever leave Honoka. Ever since she winged me I've been cutting back on some of my regulars at the club."

Homura was still the most popular male in the host club, but he had been cutting back for over a year now on the women he slept with. They seemed to sense he had a girlfriend now, because they didn't automatically try to sleep with him anymore. They enjoyed the flirting, but they didn't take it any farther than that.

"You seem to fail at realizing how permanent this bond is," said Miya. She had declined to go on the shopping excursion because she had no need of it.

"Enlighten me then," said Sirius.

"A Sekirei bonds for life, and do not have the same inhibitions. In fact, you could call the winging a mating ritual for them. Once they find their Ashikabi, it's for life. They won't ever consider someone else like a human would, and they would literally die for their partners. Honoka is a rare girl because her heart is much like a Sekirei's. She doesn't distinguish between species, she just loves."

Sirius looked uncertain.

"What you need to understand is that Honoka doesn't care about whether or not Homura is ten years older than her, or that his job involves flirting with other women. She knows that he will never hurt her, that he will always choose her over everyone else and that he will put her needs above his own. How many humans would do the same?" said Miya.

Remus seemed to accept that answer.

"So it's like a familiar bond then?"

"Exactly. At least that's what the Japanese Ministry has labeled it as. Sekirei are like human familiars that bond with their master for life. Akitsu, for example, has been able to attend classes with Honoka all the time because she accepts Honoka as her master," said Miya.

That calmed Sirius down.

"We're back!" called Honoka.

"How was your shopping trip?" asked Miya.

"Great! They actually had a few cosplay items too! I definitely need to hit those stores more often."

"What shops is she talking about?"

"The kind no sane man would want to enter with their girlfriend for fear of being judged. It's something that's better to go one with your female friends rather than guys, because you won't be glared at for it," said Homura with absolute certainty...before he added "Not to mention the fact that most Sekirei generally have trouble understanding that humans have nudity taboos. They can keep themselves from being injured, but keeping clothes intact during a fight is another story."

Which was the main reason Homura had firmly said no to joining the girls. No way in hell was he getting caught shopping for lingerie with his Ashikabi and the more perverted Sekirei in the flock. Especially Matsu and Uzume, who had no problems walking around in their underwear with new tenants around!

Sirius took one look at the name on the bag (one of the few he recognized) and realized what Homura meant.

"Niwa-chan got some new things too!"

That alone gave Sirius a nosebleed. He had found pretty quickly that his 'bird' had no issues with walking around in a bra and panties for some reason, and it had only been the sheer shock that kept Sirius from passing out from blood-loss. Either way, he was trying to get her to wear at least a long t-shirt.

Remus, thankfully for his sanity, had not been present when she did that.

It was a small, quiet ceremony. Most of those who were close to Honoka (Takami, Shiho, Kuroi, Hikari the Japanese Ministry representative, Chiho, Seo, Sirius and Remus) as well as the various Sekirei either bonded to Honoka, lived at the inn, or happened to be bonded with someone else (Honoka's other six Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki, Uzume, Niwa) were all acting as witnesses for Honoka and Homura.

And after the small party, the two went to spend a few nights in one of the nicer hotels in Tokyo.

* * *

_In England..._

Narcissa Malfoy ne Black happened to be the only one home when the fake marriage contract that her husband had so foolishly created (and somehow managed to pull through enough that they didn't experience backlash immediately) exploded in a violent surge of magic and flames.

She managed to contain the fire enough and eventually put it out, but the damage was done.

Lucius, when he found out what happened, was beyond furious. So much so that he went immediately to the goblins to find out what happened.

"What happened is the brat got married and was immediately accepted as the head of the Potter and Black families," said the goblin tersely. Unnoticed by Lucius, several people were there to overhear the entire conversation.

"WHAT?! The law says that no magical child can marry before their seventeenth birthday!"

"Japan states that a minor can marry without the consent of their guardian when they turn sixteen. And since the girl turned sixteen two weeks ago, it's considered valid enough for magic to accept it. The contract you forced through by intimidation and fear was considered null and void, and there's no way to make her marry anyone now without killing her new husband first."

Lucius looked pissed beyond belief. All the gold he spent, all the hassle of tracking down those who would try and stop him...every bit of effort was for nothing all because Japan let their magical children marry a year earlier than most!

As if that wasn't enough, the goblin then said "Because you tried to illegally merge the Malfoy and the Potter families through a false contract, you have been fined ten thousand galleons. Any further attempts will only increase the fine."

"What do you mean illegally merge?!"

"Your son is too closely related to the Potter girl for any marriage contract to be considered legal. Do your bloody homework next time, you idiot," said the goblin tersely, before Lucius was thrown out.

The goblins definitely enjoyed the look of absolute fury on the ponce's face.

* * *

_Back in Japan..._

"So I heard Musubi will be released into the city soon."

Karasuba ducked under the long pole of the naginata. Honoka hadn't spent four years practicing with the weapon for nothing.

"Another three months," said Karasuba.

"Should we let Homura watch over her and keep our distance until she's winged?" asked Honoka.

"I wouldn't mind a few extra days with you. Haihane would be just as thrilled."

As she had predicted, once she got tied to Homura in a more traditional sense, open season had been all but declared.

Except for Shiina. He still spent most of his time with Kusano, who still viewed Honoka as Hono-nee-chan. Sometimes she thought of Honoka as a big sister, other times she thought of her as a little sister because she had heard about Minaka's joke.

And since Honoka had a bad habit of making certain Sekirei react, she had decided it was probably best if she kept far, far away from Musubi in order to keep her promise to Karasuba.

Fortunately for her sanity, Kusano was not one of those Sekirei.

"So this is the beginning of the end to the first stage, huh?" said Honoka.

The first stage and the true beginning of the S-Plan would begin once the majority (about 90 percent) of the Sekirei were winged. The second stage would end once all of them were.

Musubi was part of the last group to be released.

"Are you excited, my fiery Ashikabi?" asked Karasuba.

"Who wouldn't be? Things are finally starting to heat up! Maybe now I can finally use this stupid Gamer thing in a way that it's actually _useful_."

Honoka rarely had any reason to use her Gamer ability. At most it was a nuisance. She had to turn off the notification pop ups because they had been bothering the hell out of her.

_Come to think of it, when was the last time I even checked my stats?_ Honoka wondered.

It was their last day out together as an Ashikabi and her flock before Musubi was about to be released.

Karasuba had Honoka swear she would not wing Musubi, so that she could still keep their promise to see who was stronger. Because she had been denied that chance with Yume, one of the leaders of the second Disciplinary squad, Karasuba was determined to see who was stronger between her and the girl who received Yume's core, number 88.

"So Hono-chan, you're going to try out that Gamer thing again?"

"Well if the last set is about to be released, then why not? I've been mostly ignoring it for a long time now. Here it goes... _**Status**_."

Without any fanfare, a night-sky blue (complete with accurate constellations) window appeared.

"Are you seeing this, or is it just me?" said Homura in disbelief.

"Some weird box floating in midair?" said Karasuba. Homura nodded.

"It's not just you. I wonder why we can see it now too?" said Matsu.

"I wonder... Matsu, can you try opening your own window?"

Matsu caught on to her idea.

"_Status_... Whoa!"

A smaller window appeared in front of Matsu.

It read:

**Matsu**

_**Level: 48**_

_**Number: **_**02**

_**Ability:**_** Technomancy and Electronic control**

_**Status:**_ **Winged**

_**Ashikabi**_**: Honoka Potter-Black-Asama**

_**Skill points-100**_

Matsu spent the next five minutes playing with her 'skill tree', unlocking all sorts of neat abilities she could use later.

"This is so cool!"

It wasn't long before the others opened up their own windows (each of them with a background that would represent them...like Matsu, who had a zero and one repeating, much like code) and were playing around with it.

"This is beyond fascinating..." said Homura.

He could literally feel himself becoming stronger. And he suddenly knew how to do new attacks. Ones he had never even thought of before.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Seems I only need to level up one more time and I'll have enough points to wing Aki-chan finally."

"I thought you had to be at least twenty?" asked Homura.

"That was without adding in the skill points, since I forgot about the stupid things."

Akitsu perked up upon hearing that.


	14. Chapter 14

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE THAT IDIOT!"

Someone above her giggled.

"Feel better, Onee-chan?" asked the young girl above.

Kusano had begged Takami to take her out to see the flowers, and Takami had dragged a beyond bored Honoka with her. Then everything went downhill when an Ashikabi who apparently _hadn't_ gotten the memo that Honoka wasn't a Sekirei tried to kiss her...and then Kusano when she slapped him.

Mikogami was going to get it the next time she saw him and didn't have an unwinged Sekirei to protect. She knew he had one of the rare male Sekirei, so it wouldn't matter _that_ much if she gelded the bastard.

To make matters worse, despite Homura guarding the outside, Minaka had boldly told every Ashikabi (it was a mass text, which was how she found out) where to find 108.

The fact he did mention Honoka was there guarding the girl didn't make her feel any better. He was still going to pay for this.

_**Retrieve the 'princess' from the dragon and the Green Girl, number 108, is yours! Be warned, this dragon is fiercely protective of her prize!**_

Immediately after getting that text, she called Takami and told her what the idiot did...and asked her to slap the fool for her since she was going to be busy watching over Kusano from people like Mikogami.

"So have you called your Ashikabi to you yet Kuu-chan?" asked Honoka, twirling her naginata in an intricate pattern. She couldn't stand at attention all the time, and this entertained Kuu-chan to boot.

Kuu nodded.

"He doesn't want me for his flock or for Kuu's powers. He just cares about Kuu because she is Kuu," said the tiny sprite up on the tree.

Honoka jumped up to the branch to lightly bop Kusano on the head.

"What have I said about third person, Kuu-chan?"

"Kuu-chan should never speak about Kuu as if she were talking about someone else," said Kusano. It was an annoying habit that Honoka intended to break.

Suddenly Kuu perked up.

"Onii-san is here!"

"Your Ashikabi?" asked Honoka. Kusano nodded.

Honoka could hear the sound of battle in the distance. It sounded like the Ashikabi had decided to make their move on Kusano.

Honoka grabbed Kusano without hesitation and jumped off the branch. Whoever attacked them with wind was an amateur.

She glared at the Sekirei before her.

"Number 43, Yomi. Ability, wind slash. Weapon, scythe. Your technique is sloppy and your posture is highly flawed at best," said Honoka.

"Hand over the Green Girl, little brat."

"Kusano, I want you to hide close by while Onee-san takes care of this idiot, okay?"

Kusano nodded. She hid inside a large group of roots and they promptly covered her up. The only way to get to her now was if her Ashikabi or Honoka came to get her.

Yomi snarled at Honoka. The red head twirled her naginata with expert ease as she declared "Number 109, Honoka!"

"Number 43, Yomi!"

And with that, the two went at it like cats and dogs. Because Honoka trained extensively with the likes of Karasuba, Haihane, Kazehana, and Miya, her fighting ability was on par with some of the weaker Sekirei. Add in her power, and she could easily pass for one, especially with the tattoo on her back.

Wind clashed against wind, tearing branches apart like paper.

Honoka's naginata had a longer reach than Yomi's scythe, and she had far more experience against stronger opponents to boot. She nearly disarmed the foolish Sekirei with a simple twist of the pole with the blade.

They were so into their battle that Honoka almost missed the arrival of Akitsu, who hadn't been with her when this mess had started.

"Number 07, Akitsu," she said simply.

Standing proudly in her new kimono was Akitsu. However there was a marked change in the ice woman.

Where the Sekirei crest had been on her forehead was now empty. She was a proper Sekirei again thanks to the fact Honoka had sparred with Karasuba and Miya both for a full twenty minutes to level up. Apparently that counted as a mini-quest, meaning she got extra experience.

It took Akitsu a full week before she got used to the fact she wasn't a Scrapped Number, but a full member of the Sekirei Plan again. And three days before Honoka got her to quit saying Ashikabi-sama whenever she addressed the girl.

"Hey! No interrupting another Sekirei's fight!" complained Yomi, as Akitsu launched multiple ice shards at her.

"It is against the Plan for Sekirei to fight humans," countered Akitsu.

"Human?" repeated Yomi in absolute disbelief. "But she's a Sekirei!"

"Actually because of a lame-ass joke by that idiot Minaka, I was classed as a Sekirei. Aki-tan, could you come over here for a second?" said Honoka. Akitsu walked over without hesitation, and Honoka kissed her full on the lips, causing her wings to break out.

"AN ASHIKABI?!" shrieked Yomi. She had nearly gotten beaten by an _Ashikabi?!_

"I'm afraid our fun is going to have to end. And since I'm still pissed your master tried to kiss me earlier, you're not going to leave this forest," said Honoka annoyed, "Akitsu, take out her crest."

"Yes, Honoka-sama," said Akitsu.

Akitsu froze Yomi to the ground and used her scythe against her. The mere fact she would have forced Kuu to be winged by her master royally pissed Honoka off...plus the fact she couldn't beat the crap out of Minaka for telling all the Ashikabi where to find them. The bastard.

"No! NO! NOO!" screamed Yomi as Akitsu casually walked up behind her and put her hand on the spot where Yomi's crest was.

"_This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"_she intoned solemnly. There was a flare of light where the crest was as it broke, and Yomi slumped onto the ground.

"Good girl, Aki-chan," said Honoka, patting the ice woman on her head. Akitsu smiled. She liked being praised by her Ashikabi.

* * *

"I should have known... You're the one he called the dragon protecting the Green Girl aren't you, Chibi-Miya-chan?"

"Seo. What in blazes are you doing here? I know you're not Kuu-chan's Ashikabi!" growled Honoka, raising the blunt end of her weapon.

"Honoka-san?!"

"Sahashi Minato? When did you become an Ashikabi? More importantly which idiot ended up reacting to a wimp like you?" said Honoka in shock.

Seeing the shrine girl who she knew on sight, Honoka face palmed.

"Of course a wimp like you would wing someone as stacked as Musubi. Which reminds me, Musubi, Karasuba says hi and that she'll visit the next time Miya goes to visit her husband since you're staying at the inn. Kuu-chan, the idiot's here!" shouted Honoka, almost like one commenting on the weather.

"Onii-chan!" cried Kusano once she was free of the roots. She tackled Minato crying.

"What's going on? And what did you mean dragon, Seo-san?" asked Minato, holding Kuu.

"That brat...is the unofficial 109th Sekirei. However in reality she's an Ashikabi who thinks sparring with the likes of the Black Sekirei and Miya is fun. I call her a dragon because she's a damn pyro and because it was in the text Minaka sent this morning."

"He will be paying for telling every Ashikabi and their grandmother Kuu was out prematurely," said Honoka growling.

* * *

_At MBI a few hours later..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MORON AND GET YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"BURN YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Karasuba, Haihane, Matsu, Kazehana, Akitsu and Shiina were watching Honoka and Homura chase Minaka all around the sparring arena set up for the Disciplinary Squad while throwing fireballs the entire time. Because the cost of throwing them was so low, Honoka could keep up for hours, and Homura had enough dislike for the Director to keep up.

Takami said they couldn't kill him...but target practice was still acceptable. The closer they got to Minaka, the more points Matsu would put up on the scoreboard.

"Popcorn?" asked Karasuba to Kazehana.

"Don't mind if I do. Rum?"

"Thank you."

"Go Hono-tan! Beat him up Homura!" cheered Matsu.

"What did the Director do to anger them?" asked Shiina, who apparently hadn't heard the news.

"Takami took Kusano to see the flowers outside since it's not healthy for a little girl to be cooped up like that, and Mikogami tried to forcibly wing her. Honoka took offense and Kuu-chan got rid of him, but the damage was done. Minaka only added to the fire since Haihane and I were out dealing with some European idiots at the edge of the city for a few hours by telling all the Ashikabi Kuu was out, and that there would be a 'dragon' guarding her. Honoka's pissed because she had been planning to bring Kusano back with her once I was finished since no one would be stupid enough to cross both of us," said Karasuba.

"Is Kuu alright?" said Shiina horrified and angry at the same time.

"She's with her Ashikabi living at Miya's. From what I understand, Miya's going to have her share Hono-chan's room until she's old enough to properly be with her Sekirei, since Kuu adores her 'Hono-nee-chan'," said Matsu.

It wasn't proper for a man Minato's age to be with a girl who wasn't even ten. It was the same reason why Homura couldn't share a room with Honoka when she first winged him...she was too young and he was old enough to pass for an older brother. So they compromised.

Kuu would sleep in the room next to Minato's, which happened to be the one Honoka shared with half her flock. Kuu didn't mind joining in what most of the residents and Seo called the 'nest' Honoka built in her room.

It could be called a 'puppy pile', but considering the species was named after a bird, a nest was the next best thing.

Besides...it was either sleep in Honoka's room, or share with Miya.

"AIIIEEE!"

"Alright you too, that's enough. Besides, that was a low-blow from you Homura," said Takami. Minaka had deserved it by forcing Kuu to meet her Ashikabi far too early for a mother to like. It was just a good thing her son lived with Miya, otherwise she would be beyond pissed.

"Ano...Takami-san?" asked Shiina quietly to the side.

Takami listened to his request, and nodded. Once Minaka left the arena, Shiina promptly took three steps towards him, and kicked as hard as he could between the legs. Minaka went down in seconds.

"That's for telling the Ashikabi about Kuu when she's not ready," said Shiina.

Homura ruffled the Sekirei of 'Death' on the head.

"Good job. He won't be moving for a while after that kick."

"Yukari-san is a very good instructor."

That comment made Takami wince. Honoka had no problems with having Yukari being around her youngest Sekirei. The problem was that Yukari was such an otaku that she couldn't resist dressing up Shiina because he was and this was quoting her, a 'total bishounen'.

Takami had long since quit trying to understand how her daughter's mind worked. It was safer for her sanity.

"Bet you fifty Yukari ends up a lesbian," said Honoka.

Takami winced again.

"And I bet you a hundred that somehow she end up with one of her own, and that it's female."

"Deal," said Honoka. Takami hoped getting Honoka to bet against it would increase the odds of Yukari being safe from this madness. It was bad enough her son got roped into the Plan, she would hate for her daughter to be dragged in as well.

* * *

If Minato was out of his depth when it came to Musubi and now Kuu, he was beyond shocked to learn Honoka was considered a 'Power' in the Sekirei Plan, and had an official title.

Ashikabi of the North, and the 'Dragon Priestess' Ashikabi. Apparently when she used the landlady's Hannya technique, it became a dragon for some odd reason...one with actual feathers on it's wings.

The weird thing was that when Honoka took a test to see what her animal form was, it turned out to be a wagtail of all things. As in the same bird the Sekirei were named after.

And this was _before_ he heard about the reputations Karasuba and Haihane had.

Suddenly Kuu-chan perked up, as if sensing someone nearby.

"Taidaima," said a voice from the door as it opened.

"Shii-chan! Hono-nee-chan!"

"OOF!"

"I knew letting you read manga was a bad idea," said Honoka to no one in particular.

They had just come in after Shiina took out the massive forest Kusano had created to protect her and her 'Hono-nee-chan' from Mikogami. They couldn't exactly leave something that big out in the open.

"Kuu-chan, are you alright?" asked Shiina. Kuu nodded, though she wasn't happy Shiina had taken all the plants away.

"Don't worry Kuu-chan. Takami-san said you can go back and regrow everything...so long as it's not a total jungle like before of course," said Honoka, patting her on the head.

"Really?" asked Kusano. Honoka nodded.

"I'd never lie to you Kuu-chan," said Honoka. Kuu hugged her tightly next.

"Ano..."

"Relax. Not only is there no fighting in Izumo inn, Karasuba would be pissed if we didn't give Musubi a chance to train up and get a lot stronger under kaa-san first," said Honoka.

"Kaa-san?"

"She's talking about Miya. Kagari Potter," said Homura, bowing.

"Sahashi Minato. I didn't know Miya was her mother."

"Adopted. It was less headaches and it wasn't like Miya was pretty much my mom in all but blood anyway. Might as well make it official, right, Kaa-san?" said Honoka.

Miya smiled mysteriously. Between her and Takami, they had managed to more or less raise Honoka the way she should have been by her 'relatives'. Miya taught her how to fight, all the household duties a woman should know, and let her grow up without too many restrictions.

Takami slowly but surely managed to at least partially give Honoka some humanity. It wasn't much, but it was better than the 'who cares' attitude she had before to outright murder of her own species.

The strange thing was that Minaka had actually hit Honoka's personality on the head when he christened her Sekirei number 109.

Honoka was a Sekirei in all ways _but_ species.


	15. Chapter 15

Honoka had to admit, the reaction Minato and Kuu-chan had to meeting Matsu was downright hilarious. She had been on a midnight snack raid, and since Honoka had been with Haihane and Karasuba at the time had been sleeping in her room since she was playing this online tournament game.

Kuu-chan, upon seeing the ghostly Matsu, had promptly thought she was a ghost and freaked out. Which in turn, freaked her Ashikabi out until she heard what was going on upon returning.

Then she bust a gut laughing.

"Let me get this straight. A long red haired ghost with glasses appeared behind Kuu-chan last night and scared her?" snickered Honoka.

Kuu-chan pouted. At least until Honoka gave her a stuffed kitty doll. That made her perk up again.

"How would you two like to meet the shut-in of Izumo?"

Upstairs Matsu pouted.

"Shut-in?"

"Technically she's our support and information specialist who tells us which areas to hit or avoid and gives us critical details, but the room she has doesn't even have windows. Or if they do they've been permanently closed," explained Honoka snickering.

Honoka lead them to a panel they didn't know was there.

"Hono-tan's mean," whined Matsu.

"Ghost!" cried Kuu.

"Not ghost. Sekirei. Meet number 02, Matsu. Her specialty is electronic warfare...and peeping," said Honoka.

"Hello!" said Matsu.

"Ano...why did you scare Kuu-chan?"

"Midnight snack raid. I noticed the bathroom light was on and wanted to see who else was up," explained Matsu. She was curious if anyone wanted to join in or watch her play her games, or if they were going back to sleep. Had she known it was Kuu-chan, she wouldn't have bothered.

"Matsu is also a professional gamer...though I daresay the fact she likes to wear that white dress does make it pretty easy to mistake her for a ghost..." snickered Honoka.

Matsu pouted.

"Why does Matsu have her own room if you're her Ashikabi?" asked Minato. Seo had told him about how Honoka had three Sekirei who lived at Izumo full time, and Matsu was one of them.

"I've been here longer than Hono-tan has, and this way I didn't have to move my computers," explained Matsu. Honoka didn't mind Matsu's gaming habit, so long as she didn't keep her up. If Matsu wanted to play in the middle of the night while they slept, that was fine by her. It was isolated enough that she wouldn't wake them, which was all Honoka cared about.

"Maybe if you ask her nicely, she'll help you study for those entrance exams," said Honoka mischievously. Minato winced.

"So computer girl scared Kuu-chan and Sahashi-kun," said Kazehana amused when she heard what happened.

Minato was clearly trying to fight off the nosebleed when he realized that the only _males_ in Honoka's flock were 'Kagari' and Shiina. And that three of her flock had some rather impressive busts.

Considering the way 'Kagari' described his Ashikabi, he found it a rather accurate joke.

Honoka was a lesbian with the occasional bi tendencies. Why else would most of her flock have females with large busts?

"Sorry for scaring you, Kuu-tan," said Matsu.

"I have an idea! Matsu, can you bring one of the special tablets you were working on with Kuroi-chan?"

"Eh? Special tablets?"

"Oh-ho-ho! As expected of my Ashikabi-chan! I'll be right back!" said Matsu, glasses gleaming.

Honoka's raven-furred fox friend Kuroi was a bit of a techno geek like Matsu...and upon meeting the glassed Sekirei, the two got along famously discussing one techno-babble thing after another. Eventually the two got to tweaking some spare tablets Matsu had lying around, leading to them experimenting with holograms, of all things.

Shiho got along with Matsu just as well, but it was more about games than technology.

"What are special tablets?" asked Minato.

"You'll see."

"Here we are! It still needs a little tweaking, but the programs seem to work for the most part. Introducing...the holo-Sekirei!" said Matsu proudly.

She pressed a button, and a digital wagtail (the bird not the aliens) appeared on top of the screen.

"Amazing!" said Minato.

"Like I said, it's still in the testing phase...but we've managed to get the images to appear _above_ the screen."

Using her powers, Matsu then changed the image to a miniature Kusano in a field of flowers with all sorts of cute, cuddly animals.

And with that distraction, all was forgiven between Matsu and the youngest Sekirei in the house.

* * *

"Oh...my...kami. You got _Tsukiumi_ to react to you?" said Kagari openly amused and slightly horrified at the same time.

Amused, because she would have to eat quite a bit of crow if winged by her Ashikabi...and horrified because it would mean Tsukiumi would be living under the same roof as his perverted Ashikabi for the foreseeable future at least.

At this point he was thanking all his stars that Tsukiumi didn't react to Honoka. That would have been a complete nightmare for him.

"Is that her name? I only saw her in a dream like Kuu-chan."

"Blond, wears a lot of black with a white dress under her jacket, and said she'd kill her Ashikabi? It definitely sounds like Tsukiumi," confirmed Homura.

"Isn't Tsukiumi the water user you fight with a lot?" asked Honoka. Homura apparently didn't notice the tone in her voice because he said "She is."

"Oh good. I have a score to settle with that one..."

That made Homura blink and look at his Ashikabi.

"A...score?"

"Remember how we met? That blasted pest gave me that head cold that took a full week to go away!" said an annoyed Honoka.

Homura thought back to _how_ he met his Ashikabi and winced. He had forgotten all about that. He also tended to forget his Ashikabi could hold one _hell_ of a grudge.

Considering that after she winged Karasuba and dealt revenge on her relatives she had more or less dealt with such things immediately, it was something he generally didn't think about.

He also didn't think Honoka would still be that upset by getting under the wrong end of a water attack by Tsukiumi on someone else and ending up with a nasty head cold thanks to it. Apparently she still remembered who he said was the likely cause of it after nearly five years.

"Fufufu... Tsukiumi...you're going to get it for giving me that blasted cold..." declared Honoka.

"Honoka-san is scary..." said Minato staring at her wide eyed.

* * *

Honoka went with Minato to find Tsukiumi, partly to give her a black eye for the head cold, but also because the guy was a serious wimp. Odds were 09 would kill him before he had a chance to wing her if she didn't guard the poor idiot.

"So...How exactly did you meet Kagari-san?"

"I was pickpocketing for food, and got hit with the tail end of what I originally thought was a water main break. He ended up reacting to me and dragged me to the inn. We've been living there ever since," said Honoka.

"...Pickpocketing?"

"I'm actually someone an English tourist dumped in Japan when I was eleven. I used to live on the streets until Miya took me and Akitsu in."

Minato had no idea what to say about that.

"Still...I am so giving that damn idiot a black eye because of the head cold she gave me when I got hit with the tail end of her water attacks..." said Honoka.

"So...what exactly is this Tsukiumi person like?"

"She hates Ashikabi, though I've run into her before and I'm fairly certain the real problem is that she's developed a Tsundere personality. Kagari almost choked when he heard my assessment."

Minato winced.

Kuu, from her spot on Honoka's shoulders was having a blast. Since there was always the chance a fight would break out, two of her Sekirei followed discreetly.

Today it was actually Haihane and Homura, who rarely paired up.

Honoka had a rather...odd...system when it came to pairing up her Sekirei. Thanks to the odd number, one usually became her back-up.

Shiina and Homura. Karasuba and Akitsu. Kazehana and Haihane. With Matsu generally serving as Honoka's back up. Though in Matsu's case it was more like 'death from above' via MBI satellites she hi-jacked.

Haihane was following because she rarely spent time with her Ashikabi (outside of cuddling next to Akitsu and Karasuba when Honoka came to MBI), and Homura because he was likely the only one who could calm down Honoka if Tsukiumi pissed her off too much.

"So how's Yukari-chan doing?"

"She mentioned she got accepted into a college last time I spoke to her, so she's moving here," said Minato, glad for the change of subject.

"How much you want to bet she ends up as an Ashikabi?" asked Honoka mischievously.

And there was that wince again. Minato was such a wimp it was kinda of hilarious to see him react to her personality.

"I really, really hope not."

"If she does it'll finally confirm she's either a lesbian or bi," continued Honoka.

"Why?"

"Because Shiina and Kagari are one of four male Sekirei, and the other two are already taken. One of those other two was already taken out."

"Oh."

Honoka's headset went off.

"Matsu-chan, what's up?"

"_Tsukiumi's within two blocks of your area! Be careful!"_

"Gotcha. Tsukiumi's nearby. Matsu, anyone else I should be worried about?"

"_One moment... Oh. Oh no! Honoka, Higa's top lackey is chasing her, and he has six Sekirei with him!"_

"Shit. Call in any of the group that are close enough beside Homura and Haihane. I don't want any slip-ups," said Honoka.

"_I got Kazehana and Akitsu within five blocks. I'll send them in once you give the signal,"_ confirmed Matsu.

"Hold on tight Kuu-chan!" said Honoka. She grabbed Minato's hand and took off, following Matsu's directions without hesitation.

Honoka only had to listen to Tsukiumi's voice and hear how she reacted to the world around her once before she immediately pegged the busty blond-haired Sekirei a Tsundere. When she mentioned that to Homura when she got back to the inn, Uzume was quick to help her first Sekirei clear out the tea he had been drinking (and very nearly choked on) from when he started laughing.

Apparently Homura had never actually considered Tsukiumi had a Tsundere personality...which explained her outright hatred of being winged. She wasn't agraphobic like Matsu believed when she read the profile out...she was simply too full of pride. Though when he thought back, he realized it made more sense than anything else.

As a result Homura used the revelation of Tsukiumi's personality type to tease her mercilessly, to her anger.

However it was the one chasing her that pissed off Honoka to no end.

Kakizaki. The same bastard who tried to 'wing' her shortly after the joke Minaka played by labeling her the one-hundred and ninth Sekirei.

Kakizaki recognized her just as fast as she recognized him.

"Change of plans, we capture 109 first," he said.

"Minato, take Kuu-chan. And watch out from above...this jerk likes to ambush Ashikabi to force them to fight for his boss," said Honoka.

"How do you know that?"

"He tried to pull the same thing on me, but he didn't know I was having a day off with my entire flock. We kicked his ass instead of the other way around. He should be glad we didn't take out the idiots he had with him for ruining our day out."

Tsukiumi didn't understand what was going on, but she did know one thing.

The brat who occasionally fought her beside Homura was keeping the annoying Ashikabi from forcibly winging her. And for that, she would leave her be for once.

Even if the brat kept trying to give her a black eye for some reason.

"Sekirei number 109, Honoka!" declared the fiery girl, before she brought out her weapon and attacked. She barely gave her opponents any chance to announce their designated numbers.

"Tsukiumi-san, are you alright?" asked the male that had been dragged in by 109. Beside him was a small child.

"Thou are kind to ask. I would have defeated them myself had that cad not brought so many," said Tsukiumi blushing. What was going on? She never felt like this around anyone.

Honoka was holding out rather admirably, even with the sudden addition of Homura and what appeared to be the Blue Sekirei Haihane.

It wasn't until she got a little closer unconsciously to the male that she realized what was going on. She was reacting to him!

Suddenly Tsukiumi's ire rose. How dare that brat 109 bring an Ashikabi to her!

"Ara... It looks like the little bird is having fun without me," said a voice from behind.

Tsukiumi turned to see who was behind her, and stiffened when she recognized the woman. The Black Sekirei, Karasuba!

"Ah! Karasuba-san!" said another voice.

"Mu-chan. Having fun with your Ashikabi?" asked Karasuba.

"Hai! Minato-san is quite kind!"

"Mu-chan."

"Matsu-san said that Honoka was busy, so she wanted to make sure Minato-san didn't end up caught by that bully!" said Musubi.

"I thought I recognized that pathetic rat," said Karasuba, noticing Kakizaki and smirking when he yelped as one of Honoka's fireballs came a little too close.

The 'no attacking Ashikabi' rule only applied to Sekirei. There was nothing that kept Ashikabi from targeting other Ashikabi. A fact Honoka loved taking advantage of, because every time she announced herself as a Sekirei she always caught the poor unsuspecting idiots off guard when she was revealed to be an Ashikabi instead.

Karasuba went to join her Ashikabi, who's enthusiastic cry of "Crow-chan!" made Higa's lackey actually piss himself from fear.

She would have to thank Matsu for alerting her to the fact Honoka was having fun without her. That was pretty hilarious.

"Ashikabi...how do you know the Black Sekirei?" asked Tsukiumi tightly. Any Sekirei who had been out for a while knew of the woman...and were rightly afraid of her.

"I don't. I'm guessing Asama-san does though, from the way she greeted her," said Minato.

"Ah! Karasuba-sama is a friend of mine!" chirped Musubi.

"Crow-nee-san is Hono-nee-san's Sekirei," said Kuu.

"Kuu-chan?"

"Crow-nee-san and Miya-onee-san don't like each other much, so Crow-nee-san stays in the tower with Haihane-nee and Takami-san. Hono-nee-san always comes to visit her!" said Kuu.

"You are familiar with _that_?" said Tsukiumi.

"Ah! It looks like Honoka-san is done," said Minato awkwardly.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsukiumi was both angry and annoyed. Shortly after agreeing to be winged by Minato Sahashi, Honoka had finally given her a rather spectacular black eye. That was when Tsukiumi learned she was Minato's _third_ Sekirei and would have to compete with the flighty Musubi and the tiny Kusano.

Then she got an even bigger shock. One of the tenants of the house they lived in was not only the Ashikabi of Karasuba, MBI's dog...but Homura as well. And unlike Minato, Honoka had the sense to leave the house if she wanted any private time with her Sekirei.

Either that or Minato couldn't afford to take his Sekirei outside the inn.

"What does thou think you are doing?!" shrieked Tsukiumi.

"Honk, honk... Kaze-chan and Aki-chan are bigger though," said Honoka after an experimental squeeze.

"Water Celebration!"

Honoka's eyes gleamed as Akitsu stopped the attack cold... literally.

"Ara...there is no violence in Izumo inn," said Miya. Her Hannya was out in full force behind her.

"Ano..."

"Honoka, you should know better than to grope Sekirei that do not belong to your own flock," said Miya.

"Hai, hai. But water girl needs to loosen up... I can recommend a hotel or two for you, Sahashi-san," said Honoka.

"Eh?!"

"Miya doesn't like cleaning up after _those_ messes, so it's easier for everyone to take it outside the inn if you want to be with them," explained Honoka...before she added mischievously "Besides, I think she's a little jealous because she hasn't had any in a long time."

"Honoka..." warned Miya.

"Hai, hai... no cooking for tonight, right?"

"Try a week," said Miya.

"Aw... Kaa-chan's mean!" pouted Honoka.

The only one who got away with calling Miya 'mother' was Honoka.

* * *

Yukari had just finished moving to the capital when it happened. One minute she was getting groceries, the next she was bowled over by a girl with a massive hammer.

"Are you alright?" asked Yukari once she sat up.

"I'm fine..." said the girl, who took one look at Yukari and started blushing.

"Get back here you stupid..." shouted the one chasing her.

Yukari took one look at the creep, grabbed the other girl's hand, and ran for it. For someone with such a big hammer, she was surprisingly light.

Once they were sufficiently far enough away, Yukari took a good long look at the other girl. She had light brown hair and blue ribbons and her eyes were gray. Her face was pretty flushed, as if she were blushing.

"You alright? That guy looked pretty mean," asked Yukari.

"I'm fine. I got away before he could drag me off," said the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Yashima."

"Why was he chasing you anyway?"

"He wanted to forcibly wing me. I think he works for one of the powers who's been collecting Sekirei..." said Yashima.

Even an unwinged Sekirei like her knew of the four 'powers' of the city.

Higa of the East, Sanada of the West, Mikogami of the South and Honoka of the North. Out of all of them, the only two who weren't forcibly adding Sekirei were Sanada and Honoka. From what she heard, Honoka even went out of her way to insure Sekirei were winged by their proper Ashikabi instead of being treated like a collection.

The North, which was home to a demon Hannya, was ironically the _safest_ area for Ashikabi and Sekirei to live in.

"Sekirei?"

Yashima explains about the Sekirei plan and the four powers of the city. Mostly because they had more than one or two Sekirei in their 'flock'. Understanding lights in Yukari's eyes, as she realizes that her friend Honoka might be an Ashikabi herself.

"So you're not allowed to talk about this unless it's to your Ashikabi? Why tell me?"

"I think you're my Ashikabi," said Yashima with a monumental blush. She never expected to be the Sekirei of another _girl._

"So how does a Sekirei become winged anyway?"

"...Through a kiss on the lips usually," said Yashima, still blushing. Yukari gained a red face herself.

"Is this permanent?" asked Yukari.

Yashima nodded.

"Forever and ever, unless I'm beaten and my crest is taken out by another Sekirei," she confirmed.

Yukari blushes hard, before she figures 'what the heck, why not?' and kisses Yashima full on the lips. Magnificent wings spring from the girl's back and a tattoo appeared right below her neck.

"Number 84, Yashima. Yours forever and ever, Yukari-sama," said Yashima blushing.

Mere minutes later Yukari gets a call from the last person she expected... the president of MBI, Hiroto Minaka!

This was too big for her...she needed back up!

Once that call was over, Yukari called the only other person she could...

"HONO-CHAN! I NEED SOME LIFE HELP HERE!" said Yukari in a whine.

"_Hold on, Yukari-chan. I'll come pick you up, stay right where you are,"_ said Honoka.

It wasn't something she bragged about, but Honoka did have a driver's license and a car. It was just she generally didn't have a reason to drive it since most of the time she ran along the rooftops with her Sekirei.

About fifteen minutes passed, and a gray car pulled up. But it was the people in it that had Yashima sweating bullets.

"Black Sekirei..." she whispered, freaking out.

"Ah! Karasuba-san! I didn't know Hono-chan would be bringing you too!"

"Yukari-sama, you know the Black Sekirei?"

"She's Hono-chan's friend," said Yukari.

"Try Hono-chan is my Ashikabi. She mentioned you picked up a little bird, and this is a fine time to annoy Miya-san..." said Karasuba.

She had a good laugh after hearing how Honoka had nearly pissed off Miya earlier by insinuating the reason she was uptight was because she had been celibate since Takehito's death.

"Yukari-sama..." whimpered Yashima.

"Relax Yashima-san... I'm one of the few Ashikabi who doesn't order their flock to go straight for the crest. I prefer to just knock them out and go home," said Honoka. Then she got a mischievous smirk on her face. "Besides...I have a bet to collect from Yukari's wimpy brother."

"What's Minato-nii have to do with this?"

"He's already got three," said Honoka laughing evilly, before she added "And two of them have some pretty big busts to grope... though Kaze-chan and Aki-chan are bigger."

"Speaking of Aki-chan..." said Yukari getting into the car, "I got this movie you'll want to watch..."

"_Frozen_?" guessed Honoka.

"Yup!"

"I've been dying to see that, but Takami-san keeps confiscating the DVD for some reason," whined Honoka.

Yukari's eyes gleamed.

"I have a copy, mostly cause I want to try and get one of the dress the snow queen makes with her powers when it comes out," said Yukari. Yashima sat next to her new Ashikabi, holding her arm tightly.

She only let go when she realized they were heading into the northern section of the city.

"So Hono-chan... are you this Ashikabi of the North?" asked Yukari.

"Yup. I'm also called the 109th Sekirei."

"YOU'RE the Ashikabi of the North?" said Yashima in shock.

"What? Were you expecting a guy?" snickered Honoka.

* * *

"EH?! YUKARI'S AN ASHIKABI NOW TOO?!"

"Not so loud! You'll wake up Kuu-chan," said Honoka.

That got Minato to keep it down.

"Besides, Takami-san now owes me a hundred yen," said Honoka grinning.

"Why?"

"I bet Yukari would end up a lesbian," explained Honoka.

"Hey! Just for that I might not let you watch the _Frozen _movie," said Yukari.

"I could always get Matsu to get it," said Honoka.

"Not if Miya-san said not to," said Homura. Judging from the look on Miya's face, it was pretty obvious she was still annoyed with Honoka's flippant remark a few days ago. Banning Matsu from getting the movie did sound like something she would do.

"Homura, don't give her ideas," whined Honoka.

"You brought it on yourself for angering Miya-san," said Homura flatly.

"Bully."

"Someone has to reign you in from the flock, and Shiina's already a lost cause," said Homura. Miya snickered. Out of all of her Sekirei, only Homura would try to reign in Honoka's behavior. All the others qualified more as enablers.

"Um...Yukari-sama...how do you know the Ashikabi of the North?" asked Yashima nervously.

"Kaa-san introduced her to me. Honoka-chan is a good friend of mine!"

"There is no violence or Sekirei battles at Izumo inn," said Miya firmly.

The Hannya behind her made Yashima duck behind Yukari pretty quickly.

"Evil Hannya..." she whispered.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" said Miya, breaking the tension.

"Man, this place sure got lively again," said Uzume yawning.

"Uzume-chan, you shouldn't go out drinking with Kazehana-san so much," said Chiho.

Chiho had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health shortly before Musubi was released and then winged by Minato. Immediately she moved into the inn with Uzume, who took the list of hotels Honoka provided and her Ashikabi for a night on the town alone.

Honoka was glad Uzume had her Ashikabi free from that ass Higa once and for all. And if he tried to reclaim her, the 'North' would retaliate.

Uzume didn't mind Matsu keeping tabs on her if it meant keeping Higa off her case. She wasn't his attack dog anymore, and she couldn't be happier about that fact.

"Right, why don't we introduce ourselves for Yashima-san then?" said Honoka.

"I'm number 02, Matsu!"

"03, Kazehana."

"06, Homura."

"07, Akitsu."

"09, Tsukiumi. Minato is my Ashikabi."

"10, Uzume and this is my Ashikabi, Chiho-chan."

"84, Yashima and this is my Ashikabi Yukari-sama."

"88, Musubi! Minato is mine!"

"107, Shiina."

"108, Kusano! Minato is my nii-sama!" said the tiny sprite.

"Ara... My name is Miya and this is my adopted daughter Honoka," said the purple haired landlady.

"Is it weird that we always introduce ourselves in numerical order? Before I forget, number 109, Honoka!" said Honoka.

"Yes," deadpanned Homura.

"Wait, how are you a Sekirei and an Ashikabi?" asked Yukari.

"Minaka is an idiot. He saw me sparring with 04, Karasuba and decided I was strong enough to be labeled a Sekirei as a joke. We used him for target practice for hours when I found out what he did..." said Honoka depressed.

"But the look on the Sekirei's faces when they find out you're really an Ashikabi is always pretty funny," said Kazehana. That cheered Honoka up. It was pretty hilarious to see their reaction.

* * *

"EH?! What do you mean I should move in here?!"

Honoka had Matsu pull up a digital map of the capital.

"This...is Shin Tokyo. And these are the known territories. As of this moment, the game is still in the initial phase of the S-Plan. There are four Ashikabi who pretty much rule over the four cardinal directions in the capital, or are considered the ruler of the territory because they have a larger than normal flock. The first is Mikogami, a spoiled rich kid who rules the South quadrant of the city. He has one of the rare male Sekirei in the game, since the other was taken out earlier."

She pulled up another section.

"Sanada of the West. Not much is known about him other than he's a vagrant and has three Sekirei. Higa of the East, a dirty bastard who has an annoying habit of ambushing Sekirei and their Ashikabi and then blackmailing them into working for him whether they want to or not. He used to blackmail Uzume-san because her Ashikabi was terminally ill."

Honoka then smirked.

"Then there's me. The Ashikabi of the North and the only one who bothers to protect the unwinged Sekirei when they're freshly released. Quite a few pairs have come into the North because I tend to chase off the more violent Ashikabi-Sekirei teams. Well that and they're terrified of pissing off two of my Sekirei," admitted Honoka.

Yashima shuddered.

"Why would they be afraid of your flock?"

"Karasuba has a kill count well into the three digit range, and Haihane has a set of claws and isn't afraid to go after people," clarified Honoka, before adding "To be fair, most of the deaths attributed to Karasuba were because of humans kidnapping Musubi over there when she was sent in to retrieve her. The reason I don't have a problem with it is because most of those assholes deserved it."

"She's really that scary?" asked Yukari, wide-eyed.

"She's called the Black Sekirei, and she's been around in the Disciplinary Squad the longest. Most Sekirei are terrified of her because she's not exactly very good at controlling her urge to kill," said Honoka flatly.

"I'm still amazed Honoka accepts her so easily," said Homura.

"Karasuba is a lot like the masked Sekirei who protects the birds who haven't found a master. Just because she makes sure her opponents don't come back to try again doesn't mean she's evil," said Honoka.

"Masked Sekirei?"

"There's a fire-using Sekirei who goes by the Guardian. They don't get involved with winged Sekirei fights, but they do keep the unwinged ones safe from people like Higa and Mikogami until they find their master."

"Sugoi! A real life superhero!" said Yukari.

"From what I heard, this Sekirei likes to dress like Tuxedo Kamen, only he doesn't have the hat, the eye mask or the roses," said Honoka mischievously. Homura made a pained face.

Yukari's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Still, why should I move to the North end of the city?"

"Because you live in Mikogami's territory, and he might try to poach you or your Sekirei, and Higa would want to use you as a way to get to your brother because he has Ku-chan and Tsukiumi-san," explained Honoka patiently.

"Oh. Couldn't Yashima-chan beat them?"

"Higa loves to use ambush tactics to blackmail Sekirei into working for him. He'd use you as a hostage to force Yashima to do his dirty work," said Honoka shaking her head. Yukari looked outraged by that idea.

"Besides...if Yukari-chan moves here she'll be able to stay close to the bishounen boys!" said Matsu mischievously.

"Sold!"

"Now hold on a second!" protested Homura. Shiina looked just as horrified, having been subjected to Yukari's madness before.

"Quickly, to the cosplay closet!" shouted Honoka.

"COSPLAY!" agreed Yukari and Uzume.

"Why did I have to have an Ashikabi who's insane?" asked Homura. Shiina nodded in agreement. Still, at least it wasn't boring.


	17. Chapter 17

Matsu was half asleep when the alarms started to blare without warning.

She yawned widely...before she became fully awake upon seeing what woke her up.

She raced out of her secret room to where Honoka and the others were curled up. Honoka, who was always a light sleeper out of habit, yawned in the moonlight.

"Matsu-chan? What's going on?"

"The second phase of the Sekirei Plan has just become active."

Honoka sat up sharply, dislodging Kusano and Kazehana.

"Are you sure?"

"The alarms went off. The S-Plan has become fully active," confirmed Matsu.

"Considering the time, I'm betting Minaka will hold off on telling the rest of the city about stage two until morning," said Honoka.

"Probably," admitted Matsu.

"Come crawl into the nest. We can deal with this nonsense later," said Honoka. Matsu curled up next to her Ashikabi, moving Kazehana out of her spot and went right back to sleep.

Honoka had her priorities straight. Sleep was more important than Minaka's idiocy.

* * *

"What exactly is this phase two thing?" asked Sirius.

"Ninety percent of the Sekirei let loose have been either winged or taken out. When it reaches one hundred percent, the third stage begins. It's supposedly a battle royal between a few groups, with the last part being a mock-dungeon made by Honoka's flock to start off the fourth stage. During stage two the entire city is closed off, making it impossible for an Ashikabi with an active Sekirei to leave," explained Matsu.

"And unfortunately I'll probably be stuck keeping the captive birds and their masters from leaving. This is going to suck," whined Honoka.

"How are you planning to deal with that?"

"Easy. The North is already known as a 'safe zone' for Ashikabi and Sekirei, since I don't allow the other two idiots to poach on my turf. I'll just have Karasuba and Haihane drive off anyone stupid enough to try an escape into the North and tell them that if they want to be left alone not to leave the quarantine area. They can stay out of the Sekirei plan until it's either terminated or their Sekirei is taken out," said Honoka.

Seeing the way everyone was looking at her, Honoka looked offended.

"I hate erasing the crest on Sekirei. If they're that desperate to survive until the plan is over, then they can learn to wait until the powers in the game are done trying to fight over whatever idiotic prize Minaka has set up. I don't care about going after Sekirei pairs, let alone targeting the weaker ones, unlike Higa. And I'm also not afraid to use the targeting system on the MBI satellites to take out those idiots from the South and East," said Honoka flatly.

If it came down to it, Honoka would have Matsu commandeer the satellites and kill both of them herself. Even if it meant wiping out a good chunk of the active Sekirei in the plan. She had no issues with killing humans, because she didn't consider herself a human to begin with.

"Question. Can these 'satellite' things go anywhere?" asked Sirius.

"The laser can penetrate within fifty feet below ground at the lowest possible setting. Why?"

Sirius grinned. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"'The power he knows not'. According to some prophecy, you're supposed to have some sort of power to kill the current Dark Lord in England. It's why Dumbledore placed you with your aunt, so you didn't get a big head. But if the 'power' it's referring to is mundane weapons and a rare familiar...then they can't force you to come back to kill him. All we need is for Remus to get the coordinates of the dark lord and you can blast him without having to leave home."

"One problem. Takami would get pissed if she found out I hacked the satellites to kill some idiot half a world away," said Honoka frowning. Though it was very tempting.

"It's rare for a pure blood to have the right papers. Odds are they'll be labeled as unidentified remains, considering they won't be in any records. Plus since you killed them using mundane methods, the English can't arrest you claiming you 'went dark' or some such nonsense," clarified Sirius.

"And of the two of you, only Remus doesn't have a Sekirei and can still move freely out in the world. I see your point."

"Do I get a say in this?" asked an amused Remus.

"Nope," said Sirius.

"Alright werewolf, let's get you outfitted so we can deliver a strike package and end this nonsense. The last thing I want to do is return to a country where I was treated like crap."

"That's something that's always baffled me. Why are you so vehement about returning to England?"

Honoka made a mock-thinking pose.

"Let's see. In England I was practically treated like a slave in my supposed 'home', forced to wear rags that were four sizes too big, used as a punching bag, called a liar and a delinquent and essentially used as a scape-goat for my fat pig of a cousin's crimes. And yet here in Japan I find a real family, love, support, and people who would help me even though there's nothing in it for them. Not to mention that Sekirei have always treated me better than my own race has. My question for you is _why_ would I WANT to go back to that when I have a real home here?" said Honoka.

"Not to mention the amount of unpleasant things the international community has to say about the European magical society. Inbreeding, rampant corruption, fraud, and the false sense of superiority because of 'blood purity'. Is it any real wonder why the Europeans have had such low birth rates in the last century?" said Homura, yawning. "So what's going on?"

"Phase two has started, which means I'm probably going to be stuck keeping the birds in the capital or I'll have to listen to Minaka's whining," complained Honoka.

"You're sending them to the North, aren't you?" guessed Homura.

Out of the four 'quadrants' of the city, the North was considered the most peaceful. Primarily because Honoka kept it that way by driving out anyone stupid enough to cause a problem.

"You better believe it! No need to add to my workload just because they don't want to fight. Not like anyone could get out of the city anyway," said Honoka.

"Why not?"

"While someone might be able to hack the satellites and cause a distraction, the second you wing a Sekirei, MBI sends out private investigators to learn everything about you. Complete profiles. While you and I might be able to leave, most if not all the other Ashikabi wouldn't be so lucky because they're Japanese. And Japan is a very community oriented culture," said Honoka.

"Hono-tan is right. Once you become an Ashikabi, they track down everything about you. If you try to escape before the plan is over, they'll ruin you financially, socially and label you a criminal before you have a chance. In your case, Sirius-san, because you don't have any computer records to back up your accounts, you might be able to get away. Hono-tan too, since she usually deposits her money in an account that can't be hacked. However if you did manage to get out of the city, the satellites would eventually shoot you and your Sekirei down," explained Matsu.

Yukari winced.

Suddenly a phone went off, playing the Japanese Pokémon theme.

"Honoka. Dammit... he better not have me doing overtime unless he wants to be used as target practice. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Who was it?"

"Takami. Said that since I'm Karasuba and Haihane's Ashikabi I have to act as their partner on the bridges if a Sekirei gets too close. They better pay me for diverting the other Sekirei though," said Honoka depressed.

* * *

"I am so bored!" complained Honoka from her spot on the MBI tank. She had a tablet in her hands while Haihane sat reading next to her. Until some poor Sekirei and their Ashikabi showed up, they literally had nothing to do. Honoka had too many reasons to stay in the capital, hence why she was never labeled a flight risk by Takami.

"Agreed," said the Blue Sekirei, turning another page. Thanks to charms, she didn't have to worry about her claws ripping the pages.

Honoka was bored enough to search a popular video site and decided to see if it had _Frozen_ on it. She didn't see what the big deal was, considering it was a remake of the classic Snow Queen story.

While the movie wasn't on there, one of the most popular songs was.

Honoka put on her headphones, and then clicked on the video with the song '_Let it Go_'.

When the song ended, she immediately replayed it, grinning evilly. Suddenly she knew why Takami refused to let her see the movie...she was clearly rightly worried that Honoka would have Akitsu recreate this very scene.

"What did you find?"

"The reason why Takami keeps confiscating the _Frozen _DVDs if they enter MBI," said Honoka.

Haihane watched the video, before she said dryly "You're going to have Akitsu do that aren't you?"

"It'll give her something to do while we're waiting for some poor idiot to try and challenge her in the dungeons," said Honoka.

"What are you two up to?" asked a voice. Honoka turned to see Homura walking up with some lunches and cold drinks.

"Just finding out why Takami keeps stealing the _Frozen_ DVDs," said Honoka cheerfully.

"Finally saw the video online didn't you?"

"They said I couldn't watch the full movie, not the clip with the song in it," said Honoka.

Homura snorted.

"I knew you would be bored and thought you might like some lunch."

"You are a lifesaver," said Honoka.

"Ironic, considering I bought some Life Savers for you to snack on," said Homura. Honoka giggled.

The three of them relaxed on the flat part of the MBI truck, while the soldiers ignored them. Unless they tried to make a break for it, they didn't have to pay any real attention to them.

Honoka then noticed a pair acting off. They were trying to slip past security.

"Head's up. Looks like we have a couple of idiots trying to get out," said Honoka.

"Want me to deal with them?" asked Haihane. She was bored.

"Get their attention, but don't attack them. If they can get to one of the designated areas controlled by me, then they're safe from the Game for the most part. Better to tell them their options before they do something really stupid...like asking Minato for help."

Minato was just the sort of naïve moron who would help an Ashikabi and their Sekirei try to get out, when it was easier just to redirect them.

One look at Haihane and her claws, and they were scared shitless.

"Naughty, naughty. Now why are you two trying to get away?" said Honoka.

"We don't want to fight!"

Honoka took out her tablet, took a picture, and Matsu forwarded the data.

"Isn't this ironic. You're in the same apartment that idiot Minato was before the old codger kicked him out. Which begs the question why the hell you're trying to run when you're in a designated no-fight zone, unless you're chasing someone out."

"...There's a designated no-fight zone?" said the male.

"Unlike the other three, I actually patrol the North end of the city. It's considered the most peaceful because we've been keeping the worst Ashikabi and Sekirei out. If you don't want to fight, we're not going to make you. And if you need help I can give you my number and we'll come bail you out," said Honoka. She handed him a card with her public phone on it. The personal one was for close friends only...and her flock.

"So...we don't have to fight?" said Haruka slowly.

Honoka rolled her eyes.

"The North, unlike the other three, has a designated fight zone. If you want to battle other Sekirei, you go there and fill in the sheet. Since I really hate erasing crests, the loser generally gets a mark on their record and we enforce the 'no killing' rules. There is an entire scoreboard for winning and several Ashikabi and Sekirei pairs prefer it to the open battles on the streets where civilians can get hurt. And the apartment you live in is in the North. So long as you abide by my rules, you won't have to fight and if anyone forces you, call me and I'll straighten them out," clarified Honoka.

Haihane spoke up then, "And coincidentally if you _had_ made it past us to the boundaries of the city, the MBI satellites would have killed you both. Minaka doesn't like people trying to escape."

Haruka and Kuno gulped.

"Now are we going to have a problem or are you going back home?" asked Honoka, tapping her foot. Haruka winced at the look she was giving him, but took his Sekirei back to the North.

Honoka had an idea that might nip this entire problem in the bud.

"Homura, how would you, Matsu and Shiina feel about posting fliers and pissing off Higa and Mikogami?"

"What kind of fliers?"

"Well if the Ashikabi and their Sekirei knew the North had a designated fighting area and the rest could live in peace, how many do you think would simply move to my area and not try to escape?"

At the very least it would nix the entire reason why they had to stick around in the bud.

Homura looked thoughtful. Then he thought of something.

"Wait, you said one of the flock was officiating the fights. Who is it?"

"Karasuba offered, but she got so excited it took me hours to calm her down... Haihane and Matsu were put in charge of it, with Kazehana running the concession stands. It gives them something to do and it gets Musubi's urge to fight out of her system... at least once we explained the 'no erasing the crest' rule. From what I've heard, Yukari is the one to beat in those things...they actually call her the Devil Ashikabi for groin kicking a few of the more annoying idiots," said Honoka with a straight face.

Actually it was because Musubi kept dragging Minato to the fighting area that they had to ban Karasuba. She was so eager to fight Musubi that she got all excited and nearly caused a mess.

At least Musubi got to hit things.


	18. Chapter 18

Honoka decided that in addition to the fliers she would also post on the message boards.

_Attention all Ashikabi and Sekirei still in the Game! This is a notice from Number 109._

_If you wish to avoid fighting and don't want to try your luck dealing with Higa, who is notorious for blackmailing Ashikabi and forcing their Sekirei to fight for him, come to the North and you will be put under the protection of the Guardian Sekirei that inhabit the North._

_The North is a designated **SAFE AREA** where Ashikabi and their partners are not forced to fight upon meeting. For those who live in the North and _do_ wish to fight, there is an Arena that is open to all Sekirei. All fighters are given the chance to battle their fellow birds without fear of having their Crest erased upon losing. _

_This rule is ENFORCED._

_Ashikabi are given the option of keeping their identity secret if they wish. _

_For those who do not know where the territories are, there is a map link below._

_Again, if you want to live in peace with your Sekirei, come to the North. Otherwise you will be dealing with the likes of Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, Haihane, the Blue Sekirei, and Honoka, the 109th Sekirei. If you do successfully manage to get past them, the humans guarding the city limits, and the regular police there is one last obstacle you will deal with._

_Any Sekirei that make it past the two-mile limit of the city will be shot down by MBI's satellites, and their Ashikabi arrested, if they survive the blast. This is Minaka's final warning to those trying to leave the city while the Sekirei Game is still in effect._

Within less than two weeks, nearly sixty percent of the active Ashikabi/Sekirei pairs moved to the North. Takami was amused, Minaka was unhappy since it meant he was losing entertainment.

Honoka happily provided him an alternative. Either he dropped his whining or he could submit to daily groin kicks from Shiina...who had been taking far too many lessons from Yukari and had added steel toed boots to his wardrobe, to Takami's horror.

Minaka was cowed under the mere _thought_ of daily kicks from 107. He quit his whining...mostly because she promised to give Takami nightmares during her part of the Third phase.

All she had to do was hum the '_Let it Go_' song and Takami's head whipped around to face her in horror. That appeased his need for being an ass.

* * *

Honoka was called in to act as the official for the fights in the Sekirei arena. Haihane still wanted to spend time with her, and since they weren't needed to keep the Ashikabi from trying to make run for it, that meant she had to drag her to the arena.

Honoka didn't mind, since she generally sat either next to or _on_ one of her Sekirei. In the case of Shiina, it was usually him teaming up with the only other male in the flock to at least retain _some_ of his male instincts.

He was stuck with a large flock of women...Homura could only hope his vast experience as a Host would be able to keep them from turning him into their permanent dress up doll, no matter how much Homura and Shiina resembled females anyway.

If need be they would throw a willing Honoka their way.

He already spent far too much time with Yukari for anyone's sanity...the fact she had happily gotten him a pair of boots similar to the ones she had was bad enough.

"So what was this I heard about more English trying to get in?"

"Some idiots calling themselves Death Eaters keeps trying to sneak into the city, and seems completely oblivious to things like cameras. They claim to be looking for the 'girl-who-lived', but we have no idea who they're talking about."

Honoka winced.

"It's probably me. Sirius said there was some stupid name that the English came up with, and that if it wasn't for the Game they would have tried to kidnap me again. Karasuba made a very...strong... example of the first idiot who tried," said Honoka.

After Snape was thrown out, and the second idiot dismembered, they hadn't tried again.

Of course that might have been because after the second attempt, the Japanese Ministry collected what was left of the intruder and sent it back one owl at a time with the warning that the next time they won't be so nice as to send the idiot back dead. They'd leave him alive.

Karasuba had been decidedly giddy at the idea of trying such a feat, to Honoka's annoyance.

Though she was only annoyed because at that time she had yet to learn cleaning charms and blood was a bitch and a half to get out.

Honoka almost jumped at the sound of Matsu's voice. She had been selected as the unofficial announcer/score keeper, as she was doing a play-by-play account of the fights.

It was more fun than being stuck inside all the time, and this way she got to have a bit of fun too as she slipped perverted comments every once in a while into her commentary.

Sometimes Haihane would swear the Ashikabi came for Matsu's personality almost as much as they did for the actual fighting. It didn't help that several kept getting nosebleeds as they compared Sekirei. Or more specifically the assets that Matsu kept making comments on.

Musubi was considered a fan favorite because she had the worst habit of not bothering to keep her clothes intact, much to Minato's dismay. Matsu took pity on him and kept a spare change of clothes for when the fights were over for the night, as Musubi had to make do with a cheap swim suit once her usual miko-like outfit was destroyed.

Even Tsukiumi wasn't that bad at keeping her outfit intact.

Honoka was amused watching the Sekirei fights.

This was how the Game _should_ have been. A round-robin tournament without the threat of being taken from their destined one, just fun for everyone. She didn't know what made the Jinki that damn important, but the mere fact Minaka was determined to use them as bait just to tempt the more greedy Ashikabi like Higa pissed her off.

Noticing a newcomer about to take things too far, Honoka walked into the arena.

"Enough. Matsu has already recorded your win, and if you even try to erase the crest yours will be forfeit. This is a place where you can fight your fellow birds without fear of losing your beloved Ashikabi in the process if you lose. Even Haihane up there comes here to have a bit of fun and leaves her opponents alive," said Honoka sternly to the girl. The clawed Sekirei waved from her spot next to Matsu.

Faced with the Blue Sekirei, the girl backed off.

Matsu decided to wait until the Sekirei were taken aside to be healed so they could fight later if they wanted. Then she announced the next pairs.

"Coming out next is the 'Devil' Ashikabi and her partner Yashima! Annnnd let's hear it for a fan-favorite of the fights, number 88, MUSUBI!"

Nearly every male and a few Sekirei cheered loudly for Musubi. Yukari pouted, as some of the guys had booed when she came out as she was notorious for her groin-stomps on anyone she fought outside the matches. If it weren't for the fact Musubi (and most, if not all of Honoka's flock) had no problem with her surprise gropes, she would be put out.

As it was, she absolutely loved Kazehane, Matsu, Akitsu and even Honoka.

Despite the fact they were bigger than she was. In more ways than one.

"A reminder to all Sekirei! No crest erasure! No level-four or level-five terminations! Winner is determined by knock out or overall damage before the ten-minute marks! And absolutely _no_ targeting Ashikabi or Sekirei pairs within ten blocks of the arena once the fights let out! Any offenders will be banned for a month, or permanently for repeats! Noritos that cause a wide-area effect that can catch the audience as well are forbidden! Ashikabi may empower their Sekirei any time during the ten-minute time limit!" said Matsu.

She always gave the warnings before each match. Partially as a reminder for people like Musubi, who were so eager to fight or forgetful, and partially to give people time to return from the concession stand.

"Sekirei...FIGHT!" shouted Honoka, before she returned to Matsu's side in the commentator booth.

A few seconds later she was joined by none other than Sirius Black and his Sekirei Niwa.

"I love that concession stand," he said happily. Kazehana had a very...wide...variety of liquor stashed behind there to those who could prove they were of drinking age and could afford it. Since the place was so routed with secrecy, Honoka didn't really care about little things like liquor licenses. It didn't hurt she had charmed most of the bottles to look like soda, so very few people were even aware alcohol was an option.

The irony was that she made more money off that concession stand and entry fees than she did at MBI. She ran the entire arena and got a percentage for keeping the North safe for the Ashikabi and Sekirei...and she provided most of the snacks with help from her cooking club at the magical school.

They were the ones who helped Kazehana run the thing. She was more of the one who kept things civil for the Sekirei as a subtle threat. They got a good chunk as payment for making the food.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" said Honoka, avoiding being too close to Matsu so her comments wouldn't be overheard by _everyone_.

"Hell yes! No Dumbledore, no Snape, no bloody Molly Weasly howling at me because I'm a bad influence on her prankster sons, and best of all I have a chance to reconnect with my lovely goddaughter and put the fear of Merlin in her husband!" said Sirius cheerfully.

"Homura said if you drop by the club again and make any more subtle threats, he'll burn your pants off, dogfather or not," deadpanned Honoka. Sirius snickered at the name. "So how's Niwa enjoying the fights?"

"I'm not very good at fighting," said Niwa.

"Doesn't mean we can't come to watch. It's like Quidditch, some people are pants at flying but it doesn't stop them from coming to cheer on their favorites," said Sirius.

"Speaking of which, there's a game next week. Multiple teams are going to be formed, and if you want I could drop a word and let you join in," said Honoka.

Sirius perked up at that.

"Won't we get into trouble for leaving the city?"

"Sub-dimensions. As far as they're concerned. You're in one area of the city. We could set it so the satellites think you're at home banging Niwa for all they care," said Honoka.

Niwa blushed. She rather liked her Ashikabi, even if he was a tad off. Strangely, winging her seemed to do wonders for healing Sirius after being falsely arrested and locked up for twelve years. The Sekirei's bond had an effect like that.

Like in the case of Honoka...bonding to _seven_ Sekirei had the effect of loosening her up after suffering ten years at the hands of her 'relatives', and allowed her to act like a normal girl, even if her morals were highly questionable.

Of course in Miya's opinion there was such as thing as being _too_ loosened up. At least Honoka had a way around her 'no illicit activities' rule.

It was Honoka who noticed Matsu tense up unexpectedly, though her ability to multi-task kept her primary attention on the match before her.

Once Musubi clobbered Yashima, though it was a surprisingly close match, Matsu called a time out.

"What's wrong?"

"The third stage has begun, but since a majority of the Ashikabi and Sekirei are here, Minaka's apparently going to hold off the announcement until tomorrow so he can collect the first competitors," said Matsu.

"Hold up, what do you mean the _majority_ of them are here?" said Honoka startled.

"You have no idea how popular this arena is do you? The fact you enforce the 'no crest erasure' rule means that Ashikabi and Sekirei are more likely to come, if only to watch the show. Plus it's given us the chance to help those under Higa's influence, since he can't exactly tell them not to come because he was banned permanently the moment you set this thing up. The same with Mikogami," explained Matsu.

"I can vouch for that. You should see how popular this thing is on those forum thingies. Niwa loves them," said Sirius.

Honoka blinked.

Ashikabi and Sekirei liked the arena because it was a safe way for them to fight without having to worry about losing their partners, and Honoka strictly enforced the 'no poaching' rule once the matches were over with.

Higa had tried _once_ to take out some of the pairs... Honoka had empowered Karasuba and gave her permission to kill him if he pissed her off.

He took the hint and didn't come back.

"How many more matches left for today?"

"According to the logs, six. Seven if you want to jump in on the last round which is a free-for-all that last for thirty minutes," said Matsu officially.

The last 'match' was little more than a way for the Sekirei who weren't that good at fighting to get some battle experience without dragging their Ashikabi down. It was one of the more popular options, especially with healers working double time to heal the Sekirei up so they could protect their Ashikabi once they left the ten-block safe zone.

Honoka seriously considered it. She was rather bored and this would get her blood pumping.

"Oh go ahead. Consider it good practice for when you have to set up the dungeon crawl later," said Sirius with good nature.

While Honoka didn't mess around with her Gamer ability much, she had gotten a _lot_ of practice creating dungeons. Mostly because her friends loved doing real dungeon crawls without worrying about having to create one every time.

It was how she was going to deal with the last part of the third round later.

Honoka decided what the hell, and jumped in once the free-for-all started, surprising a few. To her amusement even Uzume was in on the last 'match', with Chiho cheering her on, hidden by a mask made by Uzume. She would be damned if anyone blackmailed her through her Ashikabi twice.

Needless to say the two decimated their opponents. Honoka, being the sneaky girl she was, beat Uzume by slipping under her guard and getting in a surprise grope, to the amusement of the men and Chiho. Some were even cheering.

"I win," she said cheekily.

"I'm gonna get you for that later you know," said Uzume grinning.

"Hell, bring Chiho in on it and we'll make a night of it!" said Honoka grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

Honoka woke up early for some reason, and seeing the beautiful sunrise had the distinct urge to fly.

Now normally she would take her broom and go to the designated sub-dungeon meant for flying. However her broom and other flying items were currently undergoing a yearly maintenance for the next week.

Unlike the Europeans this was mandatory, and it kept their magical artifacts used regularly in top shape. She'd _heard_ things about Hogwarts' school brooms. She had no desire for that to happen to hers.

Which left only one option if she wanted any peace to herself for the day.

Animagus form. She always considered it highly ironic she had _that_ as an animal form.

Honoka managed to slip out of the nest, making sure Akitsu was firmly snuggled up with Kusano and Matsu, who were extremely grabby.

She wrote a quick note, left it on the fridge, then slowly climbed up to the roof. She took a running leap off of it...and then transformed. Feathers flew in the air as she shifted...into a wagtail.

The black and white bird beat a few times before she caught the eye of Kazehana, coming in from drinking with Uzume.

The wind Sekirei saw her, knew it was Honoka, and cheerfully gave her a strong breeze that would take her high above the city before she went into collapse into the 'nest'.

Kazehana was one of two who was aware of her animagi form among the flock. The other was Akitsu.

What would have taken her twenty minutes of effort too less than one with the massive gust that sent her careening into the higher atmosphere where the helicopters generally flew.

As soon as she got her bearings, Honoka drifted from wind stream to wind stream.

This was living.

* * *

Homura passed by the fridge and didn't pay any mind to the slip of paper at first.

Then Kuu started asking where her Hono-nee-chan was.

It took them all ten minutes to realize they didn't know where Honoka was.

There was a controlled panic, considering there had been previous concentrated efforts to kidnap her before, and there had been mentions of Europeans on the outskirts.

However it was Kazehana who provided the answer to where she had gone...and cleared up the odd message Honoka left. They knew she could fly without a broom, but no one outside of two of her flock knew _what_ that form was.

"Chibi Tori-chan went flying this morning. I gave her a good breeze to help her get high enough."

Little Bird was the collective nickname from most of the older Sekirei who were and used to be part of the Disciplinary Squad. Karasuba, Haihane, Miya, even Kazehana all called her the little bird, partly because she was a Sekirei in everything but blood at this point.

"So she's in the sky?" said Minato in shock.

"Odds are she's enjoying the wind currents at the higher levels," said Kazehana.

* * *

It started out as an odd thrum at the back of their heads. But by the time it was around three or four in the afternoon, almost _every_ Sekirei was humming odd tunes that just wouldn't stop.

It wasn't until Homura stopped to think that he recognized the odd tunes as something Honoka would hum while cooking that belonged the various animes she watched.

The second he caught himself mindlessly humming the 'Brave Phoenix' song from the end of the second Nanoha anime he realized Honoka _had_ to be behind this. Who else would know the words to that song by heart?

Which promptly begged the question...how the hell was Honoka infecting them without being in the house?

The more Homura looked around, the more Sekirei he found either humming along or singing outright (as he found when he located Yashima, who's Ashikabi Yukari was delighted to hear her singing songs from anime).

"Anyone else wondering why we're all either humming out or singing softly the lyrics to 'Brave Phoenix' from Nanoha A's?" he asked in general.

"Is that what this song is called? Wait, how did you recognize it?" asked Uzume, staring at him.

"Blame Honoka. Some of the animes she watches have addicting insert music."

Ironically it had only made him even more popular when some of the patrons heard him humming to popular anime series or recognizing them from the various ringtones on the women's cell.

Apparently the fact he openly admitted to liking the various cartoons and not just the perverted stuff appealed to them.

"So...what is Honoka's animal form anyway?"

Kazehana, who heard the question, let out a bark of laughter.

She still found it funny.

"A Sekirei."

"...What?"

"Honoka-chan can turn into a _wagtail_. One with some red tints in her feathers but still a wagtail."

"Why am I not surprised," sighed Miya.

At this point Miya no longer considered Honoka as an Ashikabi... she thought of the odd girl as her very daughter. So the fact Honoka's animal form was a wagtail (which, ironically was what the word Sekirei translated to) was not very surprising.

Honoka's day of flying had an odd...side effect...one might call it. She had a habit of humming random songs while bored, and since she had been trying to figure out what it was about the Jinki that made everyone and their grandmother want the stupid things, she had inadvertently become 'hooked up' to _every active Sekirei._

As such, Honoka was now an odd form of Sekirei radio station that they were all 'tuned into' for lack of a better term. When she found out what happened, she would take great delight in the fact she had driven Higa, Kakizaki and Mikogami up the wall with all the random songs that simply refused to leave your head well after the effect wore off.

* * *

Honoka was actually enjoying her day off.

No fighting, no attention from her Sekirei, just pure flying all by herself.

She didn't realize how much she needed a break from all the attention until she wasn't getting any.

She did aerial stunts like twists, flips and the occasional loop. Eventually she found her way to MBI's tower.

Curious to what Karasuba and Haihane got up to when she wasn't around, she flew to the window.

She started snickering before she nearly fell off the ledge laughing.

Takami was using Karasuba's bloodlust and the more morbid side of Haihane's humor to scare the board members into shutting the hell up. Honoka knew they got on Takami's nerves, because many of them wanted to use the Sekirei as nothing more than tools. Or bedmates.

It was only because of Miya and Karasuba that they hadn't tried it...and the fact Minaka had kicked anyone stupid enough to try and interfere with the "S-Plan" as it was originally called out of MBI or into prison on jumped up charges.

After the first three batches they got the message. Leave the birds alone or else.

Honoka did a flip, giggling.

* * *

Karasuba looked up and saw an odd bird. The meeting let out, and she went to the roof where the bird flew up to meet her.

She seemed amused, for lack of a better term, that there was a wagtail on the end of her sheathed sword.

"How interesting. A little bird..."

Honoka tilted her head, before hopping along Karasuba's sword to her shoulder.

"And it seems you like me. How strange...or perhaps not. You're not really a bird at all are you?"

Karasuba was aware that certain wizards could turn into animals. It wasn't that far fetched Honoka could do the same.

"What have you got there Karasuba?" asked Haihane.

"My guess? Honoka."

She chirped and flew onto Haihane's claws.

"What...how..."

"Certain wizards can turn into animals. Figures she would be a wagtail," said Karasuba.

Honoka chirped before she returned to Karasuba's shoulder.

Takami actually did a doubletake when she saw the bird on Karasuba's shoulder without any care at all. Honoka took off after dinner, which for her was a lot of seeds.

She went out flying for a bit more before she returned back to the inn, and promptly landed on Homura's head.

It wasn't until he heard someone snickering that he realized there was anything there at all.

Homura raised a hand above his head, and felt feathers where they shouldn't be.

Matsu snickered.

"There's a wagtail on your head," said Minato in disbelief.

Kuu giggled.

"Pretty birdy!"

The bird launched itself and flew onto an eager Kusano's shoulder. It chirped twice, before flying over the small cluster of Honoka's personal flock.

Kazehana, who was already two bottles to the wind at this point, snickered.

"Have fun on your day off Hono-chan?"

Homura's head whipped towards the innocent seeming bird.

"That's Honoka?!"

The bird flapped one of it's wings, almost as if to wave to him.

"I did help her reach the upper atmosphere this morning. I should know what she looked like," said Kazehana smugly.

Miya eyed the bird with amusement.

"Are you going to stay a bird until nightfall, or switch back?"

Honoka flew up before she started to twist and turn back into her human form.

"That was fun."

"What...how?"

"Honoka-nee is a Sekirei!" said Kuu excitedly.

"Yes, yes she is," snickered Uzume. Considering Sekirei meant 'wagtail' in Japanese, it only made sense Honoka would turn into one.

* * *

_In England_...

Dumbledore was not having a good day. Ever since the Potter girl had been dumped in Japan by the people he had tasked to raise her, everything had gone to pot.

First came the sorting ceremony, in which people found out that Potter not only had never received her Hogwarts letter, but no longer even lived in the country or surrounding countries. Furthermore no one had _any_ clue where she was.

Then came the demands of the Ministry to _find her dammit!_

And to top off what should have been her first year, Voldemort very nearly got the fake stone, had it not been for the efforts of Snape who didn't believe his idea of leaving a way into the room was a good one. Voldemort died from a muggle poison called cyanide, or his host did.

Dumbledore was very, very glad he alone knew the back entrance. He still shuddered to think what would have happened had he drank the potion to allow passage.

Second year, they finally had a break, or so he originally thought.

The letters had found the girl, and he sent Snape to bring her back. How she ended up in Japan, he had no idea.

Then everything hit another curve. Snape came back alright...with multiple broken bones that had to be removed and regrown because of how many small pieces they were in.

A second person was sent, this time chosen by the Ministry. Dumbledore almost felt sorry for Delores Umbridge...they sent her back in pieces and a note saying the next time they sent someone to bring back the girl, they wouldn't be nice enough to send them back dead. They would still be screaming.

After that began an intense negotiation between Japan and England trying to get the Potter heir back.

That was the first time Dumbledore had ever heard of Sekirei. Or the magically binding tournament in which the girl had found herself in. Until this 'Sekirei Game' was over, she could not leave the designated city.

However this mess had come with an unexpected blessing when he helped to bring back the Tri-Wizard tournament.

You couldn't participate in more than one magically-binding tournament if one was location specific. And when her name came out, he had never felt more relieved in his life. From what he understood, the tournament she was already in didn't have that high a death toll, whereas the Tri-Wizard more often than not claimed the lives of the champions.

Still... with the return of Voldemort, they needed her back more than ever. Only she could kill him once and for all, even if it meant her life would end in the process.

Now how was he going to get into that city without the Japanese Ministry coming down on his head...or her guardians?


End file.
